Amor, Odio y Viceversa
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Link engaño a Zelda, haciendo que esta caiga en una depresión. Sus amigos Ike y Marth la consuelan y estan para ella. Ike empieza a comportarse extraño y hace que a Marth se le ocurra una gran idea ¿Cuál será?; IkeZelda, Posibles OoC. Cap8: Indefenso.
1. Mientes

**Konnichi wa! ¿Me extrañaron? **

**Ahm… bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es un IkeZelda. Lose, esta pareja no es muy común ,pero como no hay regla o ley que prohíba subir de ellos…. Heme aquí.**

**Había recibido un comentario en mi fic pasado (La Tormenta de nieve) de que a alguien por ahí le gustaba el IkeZelda así que… ¡Disfruta el fic lolita n_n! **

**DISCLAIMER: **Creo que por lógica y por obviedad los personajes no me pertenecen, _por desgracia_, le pertenecen al gran Miyamoto-sensei y/o a sus respectivos creadores.

**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir… por ahora **

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**Mientes**

* * *

_No…_

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

_Simplemente no puedo y no quiero creerlo…._

Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación de la ya conocida gran mansión, llorando… abrazando mis piernas. Estaba sumamente devastada... triste… enojada… frustrada… impotente y muchos sinónimos más que ahorita no se me ocurren. Era un sentimiento tan… horrible… que jamás había sentido y que _jamás _quería volver a sentir en mi vida. Quería morirme en ese mismo instante. En solo pensar en _él_ me causaba un gran dolor en el pecho, como si me estuvieran apuñalando una y otra vez, solo quería sacármelo de la cabeza de una buena vez y darle fin a todo esto.

Mi cuarto era un verdadero asco, a pesar de que yo soy muy limpia. Tenía una cajita… no… 2 cajitas de pañuelos desechables a mi lado, una vacía y otra ya a la mitad, la mayoría de los pañuelos estaban regados en el suelo y otros en la cama. Estaba casi todo en penumbras, debido a las altas horas de la noche; si no tenía mi lámpara de noche encendida en uno de los buros podría jurar que pasaban de las 11.

Todo es mi maldita culpa. Por creerle todas y cada una de sus mentiras, por haberle creído la primera vez que se me declaró… sus palabras eran tan… sinceras… y tan solo de verlo a los ojos no pude resistirme y acepte ser su novia. Fui una total estúpida... pero por las diosas:

¿Quién puede resistírsele?

Sus ojos tan azules como el mismísimo mar, su tez blanca y perfecta, su cabello rubio con un ligero toque despeinado que le hacía verse bastante atractivo, no podía faltar su gorrito verde que le daba un aspecto más aniñado pero a la vez sexy y su cuerpo de todo un hombre totalmente torneado y bien formado debido a los entrenamientos que hacia día tras día.

_Solo quería borrar ese recuerdo tan horrible de mi mente…._

_Era un día tranquilo en la muy… "tranquila" mansión. Eran como las 6 de la tarde. Me dirigía a entrenar con mis mejores amigos, Ike y Marth. Lose, mis mejores amigos eran hombres, no digo que no me lleve bien con Samus y Peach. Sin embargo, últimamente Samus está muy ocupada entrenando con Fox y Falco con el tema de las armas y todo eso, y Peach…. podría decirse que estaba ocupada haciendo quien-sabe-qué cosas. Entonces Ike y Marth llegaron y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Ike, a pesar de ser mi amigo, __siempre__ se la fastidiándonos a mí y a Marth, aunque solía ser buen amigo__**. **__Marth si es buen amigo, los 2 nos entendíamos perfectamente, no es que quiera sonar arrogante pero, como somos de la realeza, sabemos de toda la presión que tiene un heredero. _

_En fin, me dirigí al salón donde estaban los teletransportadores y, como ya lo sabía, ahí se encontraban Marth y Ike esperándome sentados en uno de los sillones._

—_Lamento mucho el retraso —me disculpe haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

—_Ahí Zelda, siempre llegando tarde— dijo Ike poniéndose de pie, a cada rato me recordaba lo impuntual que soy._

—_No le hagas caso, princesa, acabamos de llegar— me dijo Marth con su formalidad de siempre al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón. —¿Empezamos a entrenar ya? —_

—_Está bien— asentí mientras los 3 nos acercábamos a la pantalla donde se mostraban muchos mundos diferentes. — ¿A quién le toca elegir esta vez?—_

—_Me parece que a ti, Zelda— me dijo Marth con una de sus ya muy conocidas sonrisas._

—_Ehm…Ok— Miré la pantalla para elegir donde pelearíamos, a veces no me gustaba elegir porque, para ser sincera, soy muy indecisa. —Ahm… ¿Les parece bien si escojo el ¨Campo de batalla¨? – pregunté un poco insegura._

—_Suena bien— dijo Marth. — ¿Verdad, Ike?—_

—_Pues ya que— dijo el mercenario y acto seguido Marth le dio un codazo haciendo que Ike haga un mueca de dolor. Suspire aliviada, les había agrado mi idea, bueno al menos a uno. Toqué la pantalla para elegir el ¨Campo de batalla¨, la pantalla era táctil. Así, nos dirigimos a los teletransportadores que solo contaban con una base de metal pegaba al piso y otra flotando arriba. Los 3 subimos a 3 de los 4 teletransportadores y de inmediato una luz azul brillo haciéndonos desaparecer de ahí._

_Habían pasado 2 largas horas desde que empezamos a entrenar dando las 8 de la noche. Marth, Ike y yo nos reaparecimos en el salón que anteriormente nos encontrábamos, los 3 estábamos sumamente cansados, apenas habíamos cambiado el tiempo de nuestro entrenamiento de 1 hora a 2 horas, sin ningún tipo de descanso. Los más afectados éramos Marth y yo, ya que Ike era más fuerte que nosotros, en cuanto a resistencia física se refiere._

—_Has….mejorado mucho— El príncipe me alagó, con algo de cansancio en su voz._

—_Pues tu no te quedas atrás— le respondí de la misma manera._

—_Por favor__— intervino Ike—__ aun les falta mucho para mejorar, aunque admito que esta vez no se dejaron vencer tan fácilmente— dijo el mercenario. —Oigan… ¿No tienen hambre?_

—_Claro, estoy hambriento— dijo Marth._

—_Ya somos tres— comenté_

—_¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a duchar y nos vemos en el comedor para cenar… claro a menos que Zelda…— hay no…sabía perfectamente lo que iban a decir…sus rostros lo decían todo y mas el de Ike, lo sabía porque siempre hacían lo mismo._

—… _quiera pasar la noche con Link — dijeron los 2 al unisonó con miradas y sonrisas pervertidas. Por las diosas, solo decía que tenía cosas que hacer con Link y pensaban "cosas indebidas". Me sonroje mucho y mire hacia otro lado. _

—_Ahm…n-no…no tengo nad-da que hacer con el, pervertidos – tartamudee. —Estos últimos días ha estado muy ocupado que no hemos podido pasar tiempos juntos—argumenté algo afligida agachando mi cabeza, cosa que hizo que Marth cambiara su expresión a preocupada, se me acerco y me puso su mano en mi hombro._

—_No te preocupes…de seguro debe tener una buena razón para estar ocupado— me dijo Marth con una sonrisa tratando de que me alegrara un poco. _

—_Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena— dijo el mercenario empezando a caminar y al instante Marth y yo lo seguimos__.__ Ellos siempre me acompañaban a mi habitación después de algún entrenamiento porque, según Marth, era descortés si no lo hacían, al menos eso pensaba Marth._

_Salimos por las nuevas puertas que había instalado Master Hand, estas eran de metal y se abrían solas al "sentir" cuando alguien iba a pasar, en pocas palabras eran automáticas, se abrían de izquierda a derecha. Master Hand nos había comentado que quería modernizar más la mansión, o algo así. Subimos las escaleras que conducían a los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Los 3 no habíamos dicho palabra alguna desde que salimos de los dormitorios, solo cuando nos cruzábamos con algún otro compañero y lo saludábamos. Por fin habíamos llegado a mi habitación, ya eran pasadas de las 8 y no quería llegar tarde a la cena que se servía a las 9 en punto. Siempre tenemos que llegar puntuales para cualquier comida, ya que la comida siempre se acaba muy rápido._

—_Te estaremos esperando en el comedor para guardarte un asiento— dijo amablemente el príncipe._

—_Y procura no __tardarte__—dijo Ike en tono de reproche haciendo énfasis en esas palabras, como siempre lo hacía —Bueno, los veo en la cena— dicho esto, Ike se dirigió a su habitación. Marth aun estaba ahí, creo yo que estaba esperando a que Ike se fuera_

—_Ahm…perdón que lo pregunte pero… ¿No te sentaras con Link para cenar?— dijo Marth. Esa pregunta me hizo dudar un poco, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía, la última vez que me senté al lado de Link para cenar fue hace aproximadamente un mes, porque, o se la pasaba platicando con Pit o Roy; o a veces no se presentaba a cenar._

—_Pues la verdad no se…__— el tono de tristeza era evidente en mi voz—__ no nos hemos hablado tan seguido._

—_Bueno de todos modos, te sientes o no te sientes con Link, te estaremos guardando un lugar ¿De acuerdo?— me dijo Marth sonriéndome._

—_Te lo agradezco._

—_Ya me tengo que retirar, Hasta pronto Zelda— dijo Marth con una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Su habitación no estaba tan lejos de la mía, lo gracioso es que los tres dormíamos en el mismo pasillo. En la primera habitación dormía Marth, luego el segundo era Ike, la tercera era Samus y la ultima era yo, a veces pienso que estábamos destinados a ser amigos._

_Me dispuse a entrar a mi alcoba, las puertas eran las mismas, de metal y automáticas, la única diferencia es que cada smasher tenía un código de su propia invención para que la puerta se pudiera abrir. Entre a mi habitación y me fui directamente al baño porque de verdad me hacía falta uno. Cuando salí mire mi reloj de mi mesa de noche que marcaban las 8:35 p.m.; me seque rápido y me puse crema en todo el cuerpo, como decía mi madre: "Una piel hidratada es una piel feliz". Después, me dirigí a mi closet para ponerme algo cómodo, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa con manga a mitad del brazo color morada, estábamos a mitad de diciembre pero de todos modos había calefacción en la mansión, y mis clásicas botas de combate, lo que me gustaba de esta mansión era que Máster Hand nos dio permiso de que, cuando no estábamos combatiendo, podíamos ponernos lo que queramos, pero eso sí, cuando eran días de competencia, entrenamiento o cualquier otra cosa nos teníamos que poner nuestros típicos ¨trajes de combate¨. Total, me vestí y me peine, ya eran las 8:58. Salí rápido de mi habitación caminando un poco rápido casi trotando, baje las escaleras y al fin llegué al comedor._

_El comedor era grande, consistía de una gran mesa larga de color café chocolate oscuro. Las sillas eran del mismo color pero el respaldo estaba ligeramente arqueado y con asiento de color blanco perla y había un enorme candil de oro colgando del techo. Ahí se encontraban ya todos apenas tomando asiento, busque con mi mirada a mi novio Link y lo encontré, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa verde y su queridos converse, le encantaban esos tenis, de verdad que se veía tan guapo, estaba sentándose en la 5° silla de una de las orillas y me di cuenta que había un asiento vacío a su lado derecho. Tenía planeado ir a sentarme a su lado hasta que llego y se sentó… _¿_Peach? ¿Qué demo… digo… ¿Qué hacia Peach sentada al lado de Link? Era rarísimo que Peach se sentara al lado de Link, me di cuenta de que cuando se sentó Link le dedicó una sonrisa la cual fue correspondía por la rubia. _

_Me trate de tranquilizar, solo fue una simple sonrisa, solía llegar a ser un __poco__ celosa… de vez en cuando. _

_En eso volteé y vi a Ike y Marth sentados casi hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Marth me saludaba con la mano en alto indicándome que me sentara aun lado de él. Me dirigí hacia Marth, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas como el de su traje de príncipe, su diadema y una camisa manga larga de color azul. Nos sentamos en el otro extremo del otro lado de la mesa, las únicas sillas que estaban vacías eran la de las cabeceras ya que solo eran usadas por Crazy Hand y Máster Hand cuando se les daba la gana presentarse_. _Y así, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar la cena._

_Todos estaban riendo y comiendo a excepción mía, solo charlaba un poco con Marth y me la pasaba mirando a Link y a Peach, no es que tuviera algo de malo en que conversaran, era solo que esos 2 no se habían quitado los ojos de encima en TODA la cena. Peach lucia muy bonita, traía una falda negra de cuadros muy pero muy corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unas mallas o calzas también de color negro, unas botas de peluche color kaki y una blusa de manga larga rosa claro con un estampado de su famoso ¨honguito¨ que dejaba ver un poco el abdomen. Era típico de Peach que se vistiera a la moda y a veces un poco descarada, a sabiendas de que somos pocas las mujeres en esta mansión y la mayoría eran hombres._

—_Zelda— me llamó Marth con un tono bajo pero audible para mi… aunque no le respondí porque pensaba en otras cosas. — ¿Zelda? — me llamó interrogativo Marth por segunda vez pero yo estaba concentrada observando que hacían esos 2. — Zelda— me llamó por __tercera__ vez pero ahora me toco por el hombro y me movió delicadamente._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Te hable más de tres veces y no contestabas— Aclaró, haciéndome sentir algo avergonzada._

— _Ah…Lo siento… estaba…__— "estaba vigilando a Peach y a Link porque soy una celosa compulsiva y maniática"__—…__distraída— dije tristemente jugando con mi comida con el tenedor, estábamos cenando pollo con arroz._

—_Casi no has tocado tu comida— hizo notar Marth, señalando mi plato._

—_No seas idiota Marth, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que le está pasando a Zelda?— intervino mi amigo el mercenario, estaba vestido de pantalón de mezclilla, camisa de vestir roja, zapatos negros y su muy conocida cinta azul marino amarrada en la frente._

—_¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ike?—preguntó el príncipe, al parecer Marth no se había dando cuenta de nada aún, no digo que Marth no sea inteligente, es solo que él es muy inocente._

—_Hay Marth, tan ingenuo como siempre— dijo el mercenario cruzado de brazos moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa. —Es obvio que Zelda está así porque al parecer cierta __rubia__ esta platicando animadamente con cierta persona de ropajes verdes—Ike hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalando a Link y a Peach. Marth lo siguió con la mirada y observaba como esos dos estaban conversando felizmente._

—_Ya veo__— analizó— Pero Zelda— volteó a verme— Solo es una alegre charla, no creo que estén planeando nada malo._

_Agradecía las intenciones de Marth por tratar de subirme el ánimo, pero aun seguí triste. Hasta se me habían quitado las ganas de comer. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era irme de una buena vez a dormir, ya era tarde, eran como las 10 de la noche. La mayoría ya se había ido, los únicos que quedaban eran Wario, Kirby y Yoshi, los que… gustaban de comer algunas cantidades fuera de lo normal._

_Link se había levantado de su asiento para ayudar a Peach moviendo su silla hacia atrá…_

_¿Qué?_

_Apreté muy fuerte el tenedor. Al hablar de caballerosidad, Link no era un experto que digamos. A mí __nunca__ me había sacado la silla para que yo me pudiera levantar._

_Lose, lo admito, si me dan celos. Aunque esa no es la peor parte. Algo me decía que no habían notado mi presencia en el transcurso de la cena, ya ni porque Link era mi novio y Peach una de mis mejores amigas. Ok, esto ya me estaba dando una mala espina y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando entre esos dos. _

—_Me retiro— dije secamente mientras me levanta de la mesa, recogía mi plato y lo llevaba a la cocina._

—_Te acompaño— Se levantó Marth de igual manera recogiendo su plato siguiéndome. Ike hizo lo mismo._

_Los tres fuimos a la cocina y dejamos nuestros platos en el fregadero, bueno al menos yo no, yo fui a la alacena y saque papel aluminio para en volver mi cena y meterla al refrigerador. Salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos a las escaleras, yo iba con la cabeza gacha y sin ánimos, en medio de Ike y de Marth, casi como si trataran de protegerme. Aun faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a nuestro pasillo donde nosotros dormíamos._

—_No tienes que estar tan triste Zelda, ya verás que todo se arreglara— me animaba Marth —Cuando tengas tiempo habla con Link, estoy seguro de que él te escuchara— dijo animosamente._

—_¡Esperen!— susurró alarmado Ike poniéndonos una brazo enfrente de nosotros impiendo el paso y pegándonos en la pared. —No hablen muy fuerte_

—_¿Qué está pasando?— le susurre a Ike tocando su brazo y juraría, a pesar de que estábamos un poco a oscuras, que al hacer eso Ike se sonrojo._

— _!Ssshhhh!— dijo un sonrojado Ike empezándose a asomar hacia pasillo que yo conocía bastante bien, era el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Link. —Ahí mierda…— susurro Ike._

—_¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Marth quitando el brazo de Ike agachándose para poder mirar, y yo no me quede atrás, también hice lo mismo. Cuando asome la mitad de mi cara no lo podía creer…_

_Me quede en __shock._

_Estaban Link y Peach abrazados… __besándose__. _

_En ese momento sentí que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Juraría que me estaba hiperventilando. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Era como si quisiera seguir mirando. Esos 2 parecían que se estaban comiendo y creo que hasta vi como se pasaban las lenguas. En eso empezaron a hablar en voz baja. No fue una dificultad para mí el oír, como soy una hylian mis orejas pueden oír lo triple de una oreja normal. Entonces se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Link también es un hylian y no nos había oído? Sencillo: a pesar de ser el dichoso "Héroe del tiempo", era __muy__ distraído._

—"Sería mejor que entráramos a mi habitación… "

—"_Pero ¿Y si alguien no escucha?... ¿Qué tal si llega Zelda? __"_

_Vaya, que desgraciada, estaba con mi novio sabiendo que Link esta… bueno, estaba conmigo._

—"_No te preocupes…ella no sospecha de nada…Es muy ingenua. Ahora entremos ¿O quieres que también Mario descubra que estás conmigo__?"_

—"_No, claro que no. Tienes razón"_

_Después de eso, sus sombras iban perdiendo magnitud, al observar como entraban a la habitación de Link._

_No…_

_Ahora lo comprendía __todo__. El porque ya no me hablaba. El porque me evadía. Link me estaba siendo infiel, y para colmo con mí supuesta ¨amiga¨ Peach. Las palabras de Link me habían herido mucho. Sin embargo, no solté ni una lágrima, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en romper el llanto. _

_Me levante muy rápido y me pegue contra la pared. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y a punto de que se me aguaran los ojos, como lo predije. No obstante, tenía que ser fuerte. No podía dejar que me vieran llorar. _

—_Zelda… — sentí como Marth me tomaba de los hombros —Lo… lo siento mucho… — podía percibir tristeza en su voz._

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

—_Zelda… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el mercenario, mas no les respondí a ninguno de los 2._

_Me separé rápidamente de ellos. Ninguno de nosotros dijo absolutamente nada, Marth e Ike estaban sorprendidos._

_Podía sentirlo._

_Y entonces use el Viento de Faroe y desparecí de ahí._

_Simplemente no puedo y no quiero creerlo…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**Bien, esta versión está editada. Muchas cosas las deje, y otras las cambie. **

**¿Por qué?**

**En primera, ahora que estoy de vacaciones de diciembre, quise aprovechar para leer mis fics y editarlos… radicalmente.**

**Segunda, antes no escribía tan bien. Claro, sigo sin escribir bien…, pero a lo que me refiero es que ya sé cómo escribir con algo más de coherencia y con algo más de vocabulario. **

**Tercera, cuando releí este capítulo… **

**La verdad es que me dio pena ajena. Tenía, no errores, HORRORES de ortografía. Además, unas cosas las escribí a lo idiota y otras no sé ni porque rayos estaban ahí.**

**Total, creo que editando los capítulos se le hará más fácil entender la trama del fic, y en parte a mí para poder ver como continuar la historia.**

**Rezo por seguir teniendo lectores…**

**Que pasen bonito día, tarde o noche.**

**Su servidora: Zeldi-chan de hyuuga n_n**


	2. ¿Por qué?

**Agradecimientos especiales al final de este capítulo n_n**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y al gran Shigeru Miyamoto :D**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

* * *

_Y entonces Zelda desapareció dejando a Ike y a Marth sorprendidos, tal vez se esperaban que saliera corriendo y llorando, pero no que se desapareciera… aunque pensándolo bien… esa también pudo haber ser una posibilidad._

—_¿A dónde crees que se haya ido?— preguntó el mercenario, recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos._

—_Creo que lo más lógico sería a su habitación— dijo el príncipe dando un gran suspiro. — Me siento muy mal por Zelda…_

—_Hmp, si crees que Zelda está triste, imagínate como se pondrá Mario cuando se entere—manifestó el mercenario, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba a un Mario llorando a mares sobre su hermano Luigi._

—_Ah… es cierto, pobre Mario__— dijo Marth, imaginándose algo parecido a lo que imagino el mercenario—__ Se me olvidaba que tenía una relación con Peach —Vaya Mierda. No solo salió perjudicada Zelda, sino que también Mario — Para serte sincero, no me esperaba esto de Peach, y __mucho menos__de Link__— _

—_Ese Link es un bastardo imbécil— el mercenario si se notaba más enojado. ¿Cómo no se iba a enojar? El novio de su amiga se acostaba con la mejor amiga de su amiga. Sí, algo confuso, pero así eran las cosas._

—_Tenemos que alcanzar a Zelda__— dijo Marth—__ Creo que ahora más que nunca nos necesita —dijo el príncipe empezando a caminar, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Zelda. No obstante, se detuvo al ver a su compañero quedarse quieto — ¿Qué acaso no vienes? — le preguntó al mayor, algo exasperado._

—_Ahm… No— respondió el mercenario. Casi le iba a reclamar lo idiota que estaba siendo en no ir a acompañar a su compañera en un momento de crisis, pero noto que el mercenario iba a seguir hablando, así que espero— Tengo… asuntos pendientes que atender — respondió nervioso el mercenario._

—… _Está bien, solo no te tardes tanto—dijo Marth volviendo a retomar el paso, pero nuevamente se detuvo — Y Ike — hizo una pausa. Giró para poder mirarlo a la cara. — Procura no matarlo ¿Está bien? — dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, había descubierto las intensiones del caza recompensas. Tal vez Marth era algo inocente, pero no era idiota__— ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

—_¿Eh?— el mercenario no lo podía creer__— ¿Me estas ofreciendo ayuda para ir a darle su merecido? Pensé que tu no eras de esos "busca pleitos"_

—_No lo soy— argumentó— Pero esta vez puedo hacer una excepción ¿Qué dices?_

_El mercenario lo analizó por unos segundos._

—_Creo que puedo con esto. Es mejor que vayas con Zelda. Los alcanzare en cuanto termine._

—_Está bien— dijo Marth— Procura no matarlo. Hay que dejarlo vivo para el desayuno._

—_No te garantizo nada._

—_Con eso me basta— garantizó el príncipe —¡Oh!... por cierto, salúdalo de mi parte — finalizó el príncipe, para nuevamente dar vuelta en dirección a la alcoba de la princesa._

—_Será todo un placer — finalizó el mercenario, más para sí mismo que para Marth. _

_Entro al pasillo, en donde estaba la habitación del elfo. Ya frente a esta, trono sus dedos y su cuello. Enfoco su mente y sus habilidosas manos en el pequeño tablero de la habitación de su compañero, dispuesto a jaquear el código de su amigo para, así, entrar a su habitación y darle un pequeño saludo._

_No por nada era un mercenario. _

_._

_._

_._

Tomó un pañuelo para así poder secar sus lágrimas. Aunque sabía que sus intentos eran en vano, ya que más y más de aquellas gotas saladas seguían brotando de sus ojos y resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas. Le dolían los ojos, y su nariz estaba irritada a más no poder.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación, fue correr hacía la cama y tirarse en esta. Inconscientemente, ya había soltado unas pocas lágrimas, hasta que comenzó a desahogarse abiertamente sobre una almohada. Después de unos minutos, fue al baño a buscar una caja, bueno, varias cajas de pañuelos desechables y nuevamente ir a su cama. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, que llorar era de niñas débiles. Pero su corazón estaba tan roto en esos momentos que era inevitable detener aquel doloroso llanto. Intento tranquilizarse muchas veces, mas no lo logro.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a dar ligero toques la puerta. Sin embargo, la princesa no tenía ánimos para nada ni nadie.

—_Zelda—_ Era la voz de Marth_ —¿Puedo pasar?—_

—Ah… Adelante_—_no podía ocultar lo quebrada que esta su voz.

—_Ahm Zelda… las puertas tienen contraseña, no la puedo abrir_

—Zelink

—_¿Qué?_

—Esa es la contraseña, Zelink_—_ La princesa se entristeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, que ahora ya no tenían ningún significado para ella. El príncipe marco esas 6 letras en el pequeño tablero y acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Marth muy preocupado. Entro casi corriendo a la habitación, dificultándosele un poco el paso debido a la poca luz que había y a que la mayoría del suelo estaba cubierto con pañuelos desechables. Cuando el príncipe dio con la cama, se sentó a un lado de la princesa.

—Perdona por preguntarte tu contraseña— dijo el príncipe, pensando que él había tenido poca consideración en el estado actual de la princesa.

—No te preocupes— dijo casi en susurro— De todos modos la iba a cambiar.

—¿Por qué te desapareciste tan repentinamente?— preguntó Marth buscando la mirada de la afligida princesa, aunque no obtuvo mucho éxito. Esta solo miraba el piso.

—No… sabía qué hacer…

—¿Pudiste… escuchar lo que decían?— Marth, junto con Ike, eran uno de los pocos que sabían aquella extraña condición de las orejas hylians.

—Cada detalle— _cada maldito detalle…_

— Lo siento mucho, Zelda— Marth pasó su brazo por la espalda de la princesa, dejándolos en un tipo de abrazo. La princesa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Marth; y sin darse cuenta, dejó caer algunas pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes de sus ojos. El príncipe se percató de esto, e intentó que a él tampoco se le salieran las lágrimas. Siempre que veía a alguien llorar, se le oprimía el corazón y terminaba derramando una que otra lágrima. Era muy sensible, en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere.

—Lo siento, moje tu camisa— La princesa limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, e iba a intentar limpiar aquella mancha que había dejado en Marth, pero él la detuvo.

—No te molestes— sonrió

Y Entonces.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los 2 volvió a decir nada. Marth estaba pensando en alguna forma de cómo subirle el ánimo a la princesa, y Zelda solo estaba distraída, perdida en algún lugar de su mente.

—¿Sabes?…no eres la única que está sufriendo— dijo Marth haciendo una pausa, esperando a que la princesa tuviera algo que decir, cosa que no hizo así que prosiguió —Simplemente verte así me hace entristecer mucho, porque eres mi mejor amiga. Además, Mario quiere mucho a Peach y cuando se entere, no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá…

—Esa zorra… — La cara de Marth hizo una expresión tan graciosa, que la princesa no pudo evitar reírse. Causándole a Marth que también sonriera.

Marth se aclaró la garganta

—Sabes bien que ese no es el lenguaje de una princesa— reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

—Perdón— expresó la princesa— me deje llevar. Aunque tienes que admitir que se oyó gracioso.

—Sí, lo admito, fue gracioso— dijo el príncipe— Pero no lo volverás a decir ¿Lo prometes?

—Ok, lo prometo— La princesa levantó su mano derecha, como si estuviera diciendo algún tipo de juramento. Sin embargo, Zelda no estaba de todo segura de cumplir esa promesa. El estar en la mansión aprendes muchas cosas, sobretodo groserías, y más si escuchas a Snake.

Se oyó que tocaban la puerta. Rápidamente, la princesa se recostó hacia su lado derecho, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Ve y abre la puerta, por favor— le dijo a Marth en tono de súplica.

Marth se levantó para abrir la puerta y al momento en el que este se paro frente a ella, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona. Como la princesa yacía volteada hacia la pared se podían ver las sombras y de inmediato la susodicha reconoció la otra sombra. Suspiró aliviada. Para su fortuna, no era Link, o algún chismoso que hubiera presenciado la escena en el pasillo, era Ike. El mercenario entró a la habitación y empezó a conversar con Marth, aunque en un tono muy bajo. La princesa sospechó del por qué hablaban muy bajo. Entonces, comenzó a escuchar la conversación:

—_Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?_

—_Me fue bastante bien. Jajá, hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando entre, el imbécil no se lo esperaba_

—_Espero que no lo hayas golpeado mucho y que este vivo para el desayuno de mañana_

—_Yo también lo espero… digo, No… solo le deje un buen moretón en la mejilla izquierda._

Lo ojos de la princesa se abrieron enormemente.

¿Acaso Ike había ido a golpear a…?

No… eso no puede ser posible.

¿Oh si?

—Y ¿Zelda esta dormida? — la princesa veía como la sombra de Ike se acercaba más hacía ella.

—Pues…

—No— Zelda rotó su cuerpo para así quedar frente a ellos— Estoy despierta— dijo intentando formar una sonrisa.

—Ehm, Escucha— Ike llamó la atención de Zelda. Esta lo miró, notando que estaba muy nervioso— Link… — el solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que las entrañas de Zelda se retorcieran— Link es un idiota y no te merece.

La princesa no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, sabía que Ike intentaba subirle el ánimo. Claro, a su modo. Marth se les unió y se coloco a un lado del mercenario.

—Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti— intervino Marth— Sólo dilo y haremos lo posible para complacerte.

Zelda rió

—Pero ya lo hicieron— la princesa sonrió, de una forma sincera. Las expresiones de Marth y Ike eran de confusión

—¿Ah sí? — preguntaron, lo gracioso fue al mismo tiempo.

—Sí— La princesa giro nuevamente su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada al borde la cama. Se puso de pie y, para sorpresa de ambos hombres, paso los brazos por los costados de Ike, manteniendo un cariñoso abrazo— Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Ah… ¿De nada?— titubeó el mayor. Y, lentamente, rodeó a la princesa con aquellos grandes y fuertes brazos. No podía creer que Zelda fuera tan pequeña, apenas y le llegaba al hombro. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Ante ello, Ike formulo una sonrisa, aunque no tardo mucho en volver a la realidad. — Por cierto... ¿Agradecimiento de qué?

—Por…— tenía que ser sutil en su respuesta— Por ir a golpear a Link y dejarle un gran moretón en su cara— Bien, fue lo más "sutil" que se le ocurrió. Ike se sorprendió ante esa conclusión, lanzándole una mirada de confusión a la princesa, haciendo que esta se separara del abrazo.

—¿Y tu cómo…?

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaron que soy una hylian? — interrumpió la pregunta de Marth, recordándoles su extraño pero muy útil don.

—Oh… creo que me olvide de ese detalle— dijo el mercenario —Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa— dijo Ike poniendo una mano tras su cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Creo que esto de escuchar conversaciones ya se te hizo un mal habito Zelda — argumentó Marth cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, ya me di cuenta— dije avergonzada— Y claro— la princesa se dirigió al soberano de Altea, realizando la misma acción que hizo con Ike— Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, Marth— Lo abrazó, y Marth correspondió gustoso. Ike miraba cada movimiento, notando que Zelda tampoco rebasaba a Marth. Le llegaba a la altura de la nariz.

— No hay de que, Zelda

Cuando Zelda se distancio de Marth, no pudo evitar voltear a mirar el reloj de su mesa de noche, espantándose por los números que este marcaba en color verde neón.

—Por las Diosas, será mejor que se vayamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento y combates— inquiere preocupada la princesa, señalando con su pulgar el reloj de noche que marcaban la 1:00 de la madrugada.

—Wow, sí que es tarde— A decir verdad no le sorprendía mucho la hora. Había ocasiones que terminaba durmiéndose como a las 4:00 de la madrugada; Y recordaba un día que no había dormido nada.

—Tienes razón— afirmó el noble— ¿Algo más que podamos hacer por ti antes de irnos? — inquirió amablemente.

—No, creo que no— dijo la princesa.

—Entonces, con su permiso, princesa— El soberano de Altea hizo una reverencia ante la susodicha, haciendo que se sonrojara y murmurara una pequeña risa.

—Nos vemos en mañana… princesa— dijo Ike haciendo también una reverencia, aunque menos marcada que la de su compañero. A Zelda se le hizo raro que le llamara princesa, siempre le decía Zelda, y en ocasiones le decía "Zel", pero nunca por princesa. Sin embargo, sonrió de todos modos.

—Nos vemos— fue todo lo que dijo Zelda, imitando una reverencia como la de Ike.

Así, los espadachines giraron y caminaron en dirección hacia la puerta. La pieza metálica se abrió, dándoles paso hacia la salida.

—¡Esperen! — Los 2 hombres giraron en torno a la voz. Era Zelda. Corrió hacía ellos y cuando los tuvo frente a ella, les plantó un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Primero a Marth, ya que era el que Zelda tenía más accesibilidad, con respecto a la altura; y luego a Ike, que se tuvo que para de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo.

—Que pasen buenas noches— y rápidamente Zelda entro a su habitación y la puerta se cerró.

La princesa dio un largo suspiro. A pesar de todo lo descabellado que había pasado en el día, se sentía feliz. Porque sabía que podía contar con sus amigos en cualquier momento, ya sea en los tristes, como en este caso, o en los más felices. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba bostezando. Ya se estaba muriendo de sueño. Pero se dio cuenta de que aun no se podía ir a dormir. Su habitación seguía estando muy sucia. Lo primero que hizo fue recoger todos y cada uno de los pañuelos desechables y depositarlos en el cesto de basura. Lo segundo que hizo fue tirar las ahora 2 cajas vacías que antes contenían los pañuelos.

Después de haber recogido tanto papel, se dispuso a cambiarse su piyama. Esta consistía de un pantalón aterciopelado de color lila con el estampado de la trifuerza en él, y su blusa de manga larga de color gris con el trifuerza como logo (Regalo de cumpleaños de su padre).

La cansada princesa desordeno la cobija y la sábana para poder meterse debajo de estas. Se dejo caer en la cama y miró el techo. Aún tenía preguntas sin responder y cosas que debía aclarar, pero eso lo vería mañana en la mañana.

Ahora tenía que descansar, ya que algo le decía que mañana sería un… _interesante_ día.

Se acobijó y cerró sus ojos, comenzando así a quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

Creo que ni ellos sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí parados. Los 2 estaban con la cara similar al color de un tomate y con expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Zelda era la única persona que podría sorprenderlos 2 veces en un día.

—Bueno Ike— dijo un serio y sonrojado príncipe— Me retiro— hizo otra reverencia, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Ike ni si quiera le prestó atención a Marth, estaba muy ensimismado pensando en el beso que le dio Zelda. Podría decirse que él no era una persona a la que besaban mucho, inclusive en la mejilla. El mercenario también comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, se paró justo enfrente de su puerta dispuesto a insertar el código en el tablero, pero antes de hacer eso llevo una de sus manos hacía el lugar donde la princesa le había plantado un beso, formulando una pequeña sonrisa. Quito su mano de su mejilla para así marcar el código y poder entrar a su alcoba.

Lo que no se había dado cuenta el mercenario era que cierto príncipe lo miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Se le acaba de ocurrir una gran idea y tal vez, solo tal vez podría funcionar, pero ahora era mejor irse a dormir. Mañana será un… _interesante_ día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Este es el segundo capítulo, igualmente editado radicalmente. Casi podría decirse que lo re-escribí. Agregue más narración y además cambie la versión en primera persona de Zelda a tercera persona. Ahora no sé porque, pero se me hace más fácil escribir en tercera persona.**

**Estoy consciente de que usé 2 veces la palabra "interesante" casi al final del fic, solo para que no piensen que no me di cuenta.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Lolita  
Miyuki-chan  
Baby Hades  
Clear Blue  
Sugar5star  
Crazylu  
Edgar, mi primo  
oo  
Sekmeth Dei  
Angie Sama  
The Whisper of the Night

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando dejan un review n_n**

**Cualquier error que se me haya ido, me lo pueden hacer saber en un review y lo corregiré.**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**


	3. Revelaciones parte 1

**Ok, me tarde -.- lo admito. Solo espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Miyamoto-sensei y/o a sus respectivos creadores. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Lo único mío es la trama.**

**¡A leer!**

Escuche el despertador sonar. Me levante rápidamente y lo apagué. Ese sonido era muy irritante, sobre todo en las mañanas. Eran las 7:00 a.m.; de verdad que tenía mucho sueño, mis parpados me pesaban demasiado. Aun así, me levante. Me quede un rato sentada en el borde de la cama. Aún no me recuperaba del todo de lo de ayer. Esas palabras que dijo sobre mi seguían rondando en mi mente.

"_No te preocupes…ella no sospecha de nada…Es muy ingenua…"_

Apreté el colchón con fuerza. Seguía estando enojada…, bueno ¿Y Quién no? Además, tenía algo de nauseas. Suspire muy hondo. Me levante y me dirigí al baño a hacerla misma rutina de todos los días. Me bañe, salí, me unte crema, me vestí con mi típico vestido y botas, no me gustaba usar tacones para el combate, son tan incómodos. Me arregle el cabello y me puse mi corona y mis guantes. Eran las 8:00 a.m.; aun tenía mucho tiempo. El desayuno comienza las 9:00 a.m. La verdad ni sé porque me había levantado tan temprano, creo mi organismo ya está acostumbrado a levantarse a estas horas de la mañana. Debo admitir que no solo me levante por mis hábitos matutinos, sino también porque tenía un raro presentimiento, no sabía exactamente que era pero…, algo me decía que me levantase temprano el día de hoy.

Me dirigí a la puerta, se abrió y me dejó salir, estaba a punto de irme hasta que me detuve y recordé algo. Voltee hacia el pequeño tablero de mi puerta para buscar el botón que decía _Change password,_ lo presione y en la pantalla apareció _Enter the new password._ Oh sí, olvide ese detalle. Puse mi mano derecha en mi barbilla y me quede pensando en que poder escribirle, que no fuera muy difícil… pero tan poco tan obvio y que solo yo supiera.

—¡Lo tengo! — exclame mientras escribía 9 letras en el pequeño tablero y luego presione el botón _Enter. _Mi nueva clave era _Harkinian_. Ese era mi segundo apellido. Nadie de la mansión lo sabía más que yo, ni Marth, ni Ike, inclusive Link no lo sabía (cosa que me alegro), solo saben mi primer apellido. Mi nombre completo es Zelda Hyrule Harkinian. Lose, algo raro, hasta para mí.

Empecé a caminar muy lento, al fin y al cabo no tenía prisa. Me detuve justamente entre las puertas de Ike y Marth pensando si ya se habían levantado, lo más seguro era que sí. Seguí caminando por un rato mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto en mi vida. ¿A dónde me dirigía? Quién sabe, solo quería caminar y despejar un poco mi mente— y las nauseas— pero choque con algo pequeño y casi caí al piso, bueno… ni tan pequeño.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Discúlpeme!, no me fije por donde ib…

—… ¿Zelda?

—Ma… ¿Mario? — pregunte extrañada arqueando una ceja. Mario rió.

— Si, el mismo —respondió acomodándose su gorra

—No es que quiera ser irrespetuosa ni nada pero ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas? Que yo sepa no acostumbra levantarse temprano

—Sí, lose. Sinceramente tengo mucho sueño — dijo apenado rascando su cabeza— Pero recibí una carta de Peach diciéndome que quería que nos viéramos en la sala de estar a las 8:15 a.m.

—Oh…— dije. Se me hacia raro que… un momento… Peach… ¡Peach!... Ahí no, espero y no vaya a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer… pobre Mario. Pero…al estar Peach debe estar… — _Link… _

—¿Dijiste algo Zelda?

—… ¿Ah?... ¡No, no! Absolutamente nada— Reí y moví mis manos nerviosa. — _Estuvo cerca._

—Bueno… ¿No le gustaría acompañarme? Aprovechando la situación — preguntó

—¿No tendría algún inconveniente en que lo acompañe? No quiero ser un estorbo

—Claro que no— respondió — Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quisiera llegar tarde, ya vez que Peach se enoja en ocasiones.

—¡Oh, si! claro — Dije retomando el rumbo con Mario. Después de eso no dijimos nada. Yo iba un poco más atrás que Mario. Estaba pensando en si decirle a Mario lo que le estaba por suceder; por una parte pudiera que me equivocara, aunque no lo creo, y por otra tal vez no me creería. Llegamos a las escaleras y las bajamos, Mario un poco más rápido que yo. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la sala de estar. Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y dimos vuelta a la izquierda para poder entrar a donde Peach, y seguramente Link, estaban esperando a Mario.

—Mario — lo llamé y me detuve

—¿Si, Zelda? — dijo, con su típico acento italiano, parando en seco volteándome a ver.

—Antes de entrar con Peach… m-me…gustaría que supiera algo— dije nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior. No encontraba las palabras para decírselo — Solo le diré que… lo que le pase allá adentro, o inclusive lo que nos pase a los 2… — abrí mi boca para continuar, sin embargo, no dije nada y la cerré. Suspiré— Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.

—A… ¿A qué te refieres Zelda? — preguntó confundido

—Solo… no se altere demasiado e intente guardar la calma— dije — Será mejor que entremos

—…Ok

Nos dirigimos a la puerta que daba a la sala, no posicionamos enfrente y esta se abrió dejándonos pasar. Al entrar, se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que Link y Peach sentados en un sillón largo. Nos miraban fijamente. Me quede a mitad de camino inmóvil, pero de inmediato reaccione y seguí caminando. Link sostenía un pedazo de carne fría en su mejilla izquierda y Peach solo nos miraba. Reí en mis adentros. Mario y yo quedamos justo a metro y medio de ellos. Ninguno de los 4 dijo nada. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso. Creo que era momento de que me fuera.

—Bueno Mario, Con su permiso— hice una reverencia y me giré dispuesta a retirarme lo más rápido posible.

—Detente ahí— sentí que mi muñeca fue jalada tan violentamente que casi pierdo el equilibrio, al voltear me percate quien era el dueño de tan tremendo agarre. — También tenemos que hablar contigo ¿O acaso no recibiste lo que te envié?

—Teniendo o no que hablar con ustedes— argumente— ¡Esa no es la manera correcta de detener a alguien! — dije al instante soltándome de su fuerte agarre. — Y para tu información, no recibí nada tuyo — comencé a sobar mi muñeca

Link frunció el seño, aun sosteniendo su pedazo de carne.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Link

—Si

—Se supone que Ike debió darte una nota— dijo el Hylian un poco más calmado y confundido — Lo mataré cuando lo vea— concluyó Link volviendo a su lugar.

—¿Ike? Pero el no me dio ninguna…

—No importa — volteó a verme — Ya estás aquí

—¿No se supone que con quien tenía que hablar Peach era con Mario? — pregunté

—De hecho… — hablo Peach— Los citamos a los dos — aclaró

— ¿Alguien me puede decir que rayos está pasando aquí? — intervino Mario— Por lo que veo, soy el único que no lo sabe

Y la verdad era que Mario estaba en lo correcto.

Nadie respondió la pregunta del fontanero. Peach se levantó de su lugar, ya que Link ya estaba de pie. Link se quito el pedazo de carne fría y se lo dio a Peach, dejando ver el gran moretón en su pómulo izquierdo y la hinchazón de su ojo. Solté un bufido, lleve una mano hacía mi boca e intente aguantarme la risa y, por la expresión que tenía Mario en su cara, deduje que él también se quería reír. Link se veía tan gracioso. Parecía que traía una pelota en la cara. Vaya que Ike le dio con fuerza.

—¡Wow, Link! —Dijo Mario entre risas— Veo que… jajaja… te dieron una golpiza ¡jajaja! — finalizo Mario con una carcajada y Link lo vio con cara de "púdrete". No aguante más y me reí también. Juraría que nuestra risa se escucho por toda la mansión. Era tanta la risa de los 2 que tuvimos que sostenernos nuestros estómagos y retorcernos un poco.

—Peach y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles a los 2— dijo el elfo ignorando el comentario de Mario y nuestras ya escandalosas risas.

Mario y yo nos dejamos de reír. Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Voltee a ver amenazadoramente a Peach y está bajo la mirada como un pequeño cachorrito. Sonreí a mi favor

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? — pregunte ansiosa. Link y Peach se miraron como preguntándose quién empezaría.

—OK. Iré al grano— dijo Link y posó su brazo en los hombros de la Princesa de Mushroom Kingdom — Peach y yo estamos saliendo.

—_Ike, Necesito que me hagas un favor— _

—_Depende ¿Qué quieres? — dije al mismo tiempo que guardaba a Ragnell_

—_Necesito que le entregues esto a Zelda— dijo Link sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña hoja de papel color amarillo y me la extendió_

—_¿Qué se supone que es? — lo tomé entre mis manos y mire curioso el pedazo de papel amarillo_

—_Una nota_

—_¿Y Por qué no se la entregas tu? _

—_Ese día estaré ocupado. Además, eres su amigo…_

—_¿Cuándo quieres que se la entregue?_

—_El jueves, en la noche de preferencia. Zelda suele ser muy desesperada y se fijaría antes de tiempo._

_Guarde el dichoso papelito en mi bolsillo derecho_

—_¿Le vas a decir?_

—_Si_

—_Ya era hora _

—_Fue idea de Peach— se cruzó de brazos— Quería que todo quedara bien entre nosotros_

—_¿También hablaran con Mario?_

—_Si, con los 2_

—_Me imagino que le dirás el viernes_

—_Sí, ni se te ocurra decirle antes de tiempo_

—_No lo haré_

—_Ok, Gracias—Link se fue para, seguramente, ir a verse con Peach. Pasó a un costado mío. Ni si quiera lo miré cuando paso. Oía sus pasos cada vez alejarse más. Volteé hacía atrás para cerciorarme de que nadie me estuviera viendo. Nadie lo hacía, así que metí mi mano derecha en el bolsillo y saque el pequeño papel amarillo doblado en 2 y lo abrí._

_"Te veo mañana a las 8:15 a.m. en la sala principal de la mansión._

_Procura no llegar tarde_

_Link"_

—_Ese idiota… —arrugue el pedazo de papel en mis manos. Si ese imbécil cree que le voy a entregar esto a Zelda… está muy equivocado. _

—¿¡QU-QUE? — Grito pasmado el fontanero— ¡ERES UN…!

—Espera— atravesé mi mano para detener su caminar. Lo admito, creo que Link fue muy "directo al grano" — No quiero que esto se salga de control— Le susurré a Mario

—Créeme, esto YA se salió de control— dijo el pequeño fontanero entre dientes.

— ¿Desde cuándo salen ustedes? — ignore el comentario de Mario. Nadie dijo nada. Ya me estaba impacientando. Quería respuestas y las quería ya — Dije,** "**¿Desde cuándo salen ustedes?" — inquirí alzando la voz

—Hace 2 semanas— respondió fríamente Link. Quedé atónita. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando deje detener a Mario, de todos modos ya no era necesario, estaba en las mismas que yo. Por Din, pensé que esto apenas llevaba dos, tres, cuatro días a lo mucho, pero ¿2 semanas? Era demasiado tiempo. Oí un sollozo e inmediatamente volteé hacia mi derecha. Era Mario… tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y estaba intentando contener las lágrimas, al igual que yo.

—Escuchen— dijo Peach dando unos pasos hacía Mario y yo — Solo queremos que todo quede bien entre nosotros…

—¿Bien?... ¡¿BIEN? — Pregunté mordazmente— ¡¿A esto te refieres con BI-EN?... — inquirí de nuevo alterada— Ustedes… ustedes… ¡SON UNO CÍNICOS! — grité sumamente cabreada

—¡No me hables de esa manera! — me amenazó Link dando una paso hacia enfrente

—¡Yo LES hablo como se me de la gana! — le grité en la cara a mi "ex". Los dos nos estábamos fulminando con la mirada

—Link, cariño…— le susurró La Princesa de Mushroom Kingdom a Link tomando su brazo— tranquilízate

—¡Tu no me digas que hacer! — Ahora Link le gritó a Peach

—¡No le grites a Peach! —exclamó Mario uniéndose a la pelea.

—¡Tu no te metas enano! — le gritó Link

—¡Me meto si yo quiero!

—¡Y tu no le grites a Mario! — grité

—¡Tranquilícense, por favor!

—¡TU NO TE METAS! — le gritamos los tres, Link, Mario y yo, a Peach. La princesa solo brinco del susto y se emberrincho cruzándose de brazos.

Era oficial: TODOS estábamos alterados. Si no parábamos nuestra discusión, toda la mansión se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Ya me tienen harto! — grito encolerizado Link desenvainando su espada.

—¡Lo mismo digo! — dijo Mario retrocediendo unos pasos e invocando 2 bolas de fuego en sus manos.

—¡No, esperen! ¡Deténganse! — Deje mi enojo de un lado e intente calmarlos. Ninguno de los 2 me escucho. ¡Rayos! Tenía que hacer algo para que se calmaran, pero las malditas nauseas no me dejaban pensar bien.

Muy tarde.

Mario lanzo las 2 bolas de fuego a Link, aunque este las destruyo con su espada. El elfo corrió hacía Mario dispuesto a acabarlo, pero el fontanero fue más inteligente y rodó por el suelo esquivando el ataque quedando a un lado del espadachín. Sin embargo, Link giró rápidamente dándole una estocada en el estomagó que el fontanero apenas pudo eludir, dejándole una herida en el costado izquierdo. Mario gimió cubriendo la herida con su mano, estaba sangrando.

Corrí en dirección hacía Link para impedir que lastimara más a Mario pero apenas di un paso y me detuve rápidamente. Comencé a ver doble. Mis pensamientos estaban confusos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. No podía coordinar mis piernas ni mis brazos; tanto, que muy a penas alcance a sostenerme de una mesita cerca de ahí.

Mario seguía esquivando a duras penas los golpes y estocadas de Link. Caí de rodillas al suelo aun agarrándome de la mesita; No obstante, seguía lo suficientemente consiente como para seguir observando.

—¡Deténganse! — grité de nuevo, pero ellos hicieron caso omiso a mis palabras. —Malditas nauseas…

Link y Mario seguían peleando, y Link llevaba la ventaja. Mario cayó de espaladas al suelo apoyándose con un codo y aun sosteniendo la herida con la otra mano, el elfo estaba de frente a él con su espada en mano. Lentamente, fue levantando la espada sobre su cabeza para, así, darle fin a todo esto. Mario retrocedía, sin dejar de perderlo con la vista.

—Adiós… enano— dicho esto, Link dirigió su último golpe contra el fontanero.

Extendí rápidamente mi brazo hacía Mario para creer un campo de fuerza alrededor de él.

Mario solo volteó su mirada cerrando ojos, esperando el golpe. Este nunca llego.

Sin embargo, El sonido del choque de dos espadas se hizo presente

—¡Ike! — grité conmocionada el nombre del salvador del Héroe de Mushroom Kingdom.

—Pero ¡qué diablos…!

—No te lo esperabas ¿Eh? — se aventuró a decir el mercenario a Link. Los 2 seguían empuñando sus espadas el uno contra el otro, pero Ike en un rápido movimiento hizo un corte vertical y mando a volar al espadachín casi al otro lado de la habitación. Ike sonrió. Vi como Marth hacía su aparición por la puerta, me vio y corrió rápidamente hacía mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Zelda? —Se agacho para verme a la cara— ¿Acaso Link te hizo algo?— preguntó preocupado

—A mi no— mentí, mi muñeca seguía doliendo y mis nauseas estaban de lo peor— Pero a Mario Si. Por favor, ve y revísalo.

—Está bien— accedió el príncipe— pero no te muevas de aquí— dicho esto, se fue a revisar a Mario junto con Peach que ya estaba con el fontanero.

Intente pararme apoyándome en la mesita, aunque no dio ningún resultado. Hice un nuevo intento, pero con los mismos resultados. Vi como Ike corría hacía mí.

— ¿Estás bien Zelda? — preguntó el mercenario y, antes de que pudiera responder, me tomó de la espalda y rodillas cargándome velozmente al "estilo príncipe", como si fuera una ligera pluma. Ni si quiera me molesto ese acto, bueno, solo un poco— Te vez un poco pálida

—Estoy bien— mentí de nuevo. Mi tono de voz había bajado.

—A mi no me engañas— dijo Ike—Tenemos que ir a la enfermería para que te revisen

—Ahora el que importa es Mario, está muy mal herido—inquirí— Link le hizo un corte con la espada

—Ese idiota…—

—¡Chicos! —Gritó Marth— Tenemos que llevar a Mario a la enfermería… está perdiendo mucha sangre— dijo el peliazul lleno de ese conocido líquido rojo y con Mario inconsciente en brazos.

—Ike… ya puedes soltarme— dije con mi voz apagada

—No, tú también vas a la enfermería— dijo Ike

Y dicho esto, Ike, conmigo en brazos, y Marth, con Mario en brazos, salieron de la habitación y corrieron hacia la enfermería como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Luego nos encargaríamos de Link. Varios de los smashers ya estaban despiertos, si no es que todos, así que muchos se percataron de nuestra situación.

— ¡A un lado! Muévanse! — oía como gritaban Marth y Ike cuando un compañero se les atravesaba.

— ¡¿PERO QUE LE PASO A MARIO? — gritó Luigi totalmente pasmado. Ni Marth ni Ike tuvieron tiempo de responder así que solo nos siguió por detrás.

Me percate de que varios smashers nos venían siguiendo. Entre ellos iban Luigi, Pit, Roy y Samus

Fui cerrando lentamente mis ojos para poder aminorar el gran dolor de cabeza y poder descansar un rato.

Sin embargo, me quede dormida, y deje caer mi cabeza en el pecho de Ike.

Para la fortuna de todos, la enfermería estaba en la planta baja. Ike, Marth y todos los que los seguían entraron a un pasillo con las paredes totalmente blancas y viraron a la izquierda para, finalmente, llegar a la puerta que daba a la enfermería. Tan rápido como llegaron, la puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar, haciendo que Dr. Mario se sobresaltara por la llegada inesperada.

—¡Mario esta herido! — fue lo único que atinó a decir el príncipe

—Rápido, ponlo en la camilla de allá— dijo tranquilo pero firmemente el Doctor— A Zelda ponla en la otra camilla

Marth y Ike obedecieron dejándolos en las camillas. Zelda estaba aferrada al cuello del mercenario y al dejarla en la camilla, esta opuso resistencia al no querer soltarse. Ike hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, emocionalmente hablando, para soltarla y dejarla en la camilla. Por alguna razón, no quería dejarla sola. Marth apreció la escena y solo sonrió.

Otra puerta se abrió y de esta salieron tres androides, enfermeros claro, que se llevaron las camillas del fontanero y la princesa hacía otro pasillo para dejarlos en otra habitación.

—Mientras mis ayudantes atienden a sus compañeros—dijo Dr. Mario sacando la famosa tabla que usan los doctores para escribir y su pluma, haciendo "clic" en la parte superior de esta para sacar la punta— Necesito que me digan que fue lo que les paso a Mario y a Zelda

—Bueno…— comenzó Marth— Link hirió a Mario con su espada en el costado izquierdo.

—Entiendo—contesto Dr. Mario haciendo anotaciones en la tabla, sin siquiera preguntar el por qué tal acto del espadachín— ¿Y Zelda?

—De Zelda no sabemos mucho— dijo Ike— pero cuando llegamos estaba en el suelo muy débil y pálida.

—Entiendo—volvió a decir el Doctor aun haciendo anotaciones en la tabla. Dejó de escribir e hizo de nuevo un "clic" para guardar la punta de la pluma—Muchas Gracias. Ahora necesito que salgan para poder revisar a Mario y a Zelda

Ike y Marth se miraron, no muy seguros de aceptar la petición del Doctor.

Dr. Mario suspiró

—No se preocupen, los mantendré informados de la situación. Ahora, por favor, salgan y esperen en la sala de afuera— finalizó el médico

Ike y Marth asintieron y retomaron su camino hacia la salida, ya un poco más calmados. La puerta se abrió dándoles paso para encontrarse con un muy histérico Luigi siendo calmado por Roy y unos preocupados Pit y Samus.

—¡¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?¡¿Está bien?¡¿Sigue vivo?

—Tranquilo, Luigi— dijo Roy poniendo una mano en su hombro

—No te preocupes, él está bien— dijo el príncipe sonriendo

—Y ¿Cómo está Zelda? —preguntó el ángel uniéndose a la charla

—Bien, solo se desmayó en el transcurso del camino— respondió el príncipe con otra sonrisa

—Pobre de mi hermano…— murmuró el fontanero de color verde

—Exactamente— habló la caza recompensas— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Silencio

Nadie respondió

— Mario tuvo una pelea con Link— se aventuró a decir el mercenario ahora cruzándose de brazos— Link hirió a Mario, Zelda trato de detenerlos pero no obtuvo éxito.

—¿Por qué pelearon?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Desconocemos las razones— mintió Marth mirando de reojo a Ike, tanto él como el mercenario sabían la razón de la pelea, o por lo menos se daban una idea, pero no querían que esto se diera a conocer, por ahora.

—Bien, no se ustedes pero— dijo Roy estirándose como un niño pequeño— yo tengo hambre.

—Yo también— dijo Pit tocándose su estómago

—Y yo— dijo Samus— Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar

Y dicho esto, los smashers se dieron la vuelta y tomaron rumbo hacia el comedor, a excepción de 3 personas que no movieron ni un músculo.

— ¿Qué no vienen? — preguntó Samus

—Yo iré en un momento, tengo que ir a cambiarme de atuendo— dijo el príncipe viendo su ropa y sus manos, ahora manchadas de sangre.

—Yo me quedaré a esperar a Mario— dijo el fontanero de gorra verde

—Y yo a Zelda—continuó el mercenario

—Adelántense ustedes—inquirió el príncipe—Iremos en un minuto

—Ok, no tarden mucho— finalizó la caza recompensas y siguieron su rumbo. Ya sin nadie que los interrumpiera, Marth habló.

—Escuchen—pausó— Tienen que ir a comer algo— poso sus manos en el hombro de cada uno— si no, cuando Mario y Zelda despierten, no podrán verlos.

Ike y Luigi se miraron.

Los 2 suspiraron.

—Tu ganas— dijo Ike a lo que solo Marth pudo sonreír— pero solo por esta vez— amenazó el mercenario

Y Así, caminaron de regreso por el pasillo directo al comedor, al menos Ike y Luigi se dirigían hacía haya, Marth iría a cambiarse de vestimenta. Ike no dejaba de mirar la puerta en donde había estado hace unos momentos. Marth lo miro de reojo disimuladamente. Sonrió para sí mismo, su "plan" no estaba muy lejos de ser realizado.

**Por las Diosas, no saben lo difícil que se me hizo hacer este capítulo, y eso que este lo tenía empezado Del 4° capítulo no tengo nada, pero no se preocupen, tengo más o menos una idea de lo que hare después.**

**¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

**Debo de comentar que no soy muy buena, que digamos, escribiendo en tercera persona (ni en primera xd) pero… hago lo que puedo n_nU**

**Tal vez en los siguientes capítulos considere escribir en tercera persona, aunque, reitero, me falta práctica.**

**Muchas gracias a YukihimeAsu, AgieSama y Sugar5star por comentar, de verdad que aprecio mucho los reviews. Y también agradezco a los que leen mi fic, pero no dejan review, ya sea por olvido, pereza o por no saber que escribir xD**

**No sé cuando actualizaré, pero tengan por seguro que no abandonare el fic. **

**Cualquier error háganmelo saber y lo corregiré, porque, sinceramente, de tantas veces que lo re-leí me dio pereza darle otra re-leída xD jaja**

¿Vale la pena un review? ¡Yo creo que sí!D:

Se despide, Zeldi-chan de hyuuga


	4. Revelaciones parte 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenece, todos pertenecen a la gran compañía Nintendo y/o a sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que es TOTALMENTE mío…, es la trama. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo el de entretener_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El comedor estaba repleto, aunque mucho más callado de lo usual. El fontanero de gorra verde apenas y había tocado su comida, y cierto mercenario comía muy lentamente. Se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué?; Bueno…, Porque él sabía que pudo hacer algo para detener todo lo que sucedió. La pelea, las mentiras, el engaño…

Ok, tal vez el engaño era "inevitable".

Pero… en vez de eso, ¿Qué hizo?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Se sentía un estúpido, un cobarde, una escoria…

¿Por qué no hizo nada?, ni el mismo lo sabía. Recargo los codos en la mesa mientras apoyaba la frente en sus dos manos.

—_Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Zelda… muchas cosas se hubieran evitado…_

Pero, como su padre solía decir: _"El hubiera no existe"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Marth que hizo su aparición en el comedor, con su mismo traje de príncipe pero ahora este era de color negro. El mercenario solo le echó un vistazo para después seguir con sus pensamientos. Marth buscó a Ike con la mirada, encontrándolo en uno de los extremos de la gran y larga mesa.

—Perfecto—murmuró el príncipe. Retomó su paso hacía un pensativo Ike, que solo miraba su panqueques como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo. —¿Está ocupado? —preguntó el príncipe señalando la silla que estaba a un lado del susodicho. Este negó con su cabeza sin mirarle. El príncipe tomo asiento.

—Soy un idiota… — murmuró el resignado mercenario mientras pasaba sus manos por su azulino cabello.

—Eso lo sabe cualquiera— se aventuró a decir el príncipe recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de parte de su compañero. Marth solo rió. — Y… ¿Qué hay para desayunar? — preguntó

—Fruta, cereal, jugo de naranja…, ahí ¡yo que se!— respondió con fastidio el mercenario— Allá esta la barra de buffet— señaló con su dedo pulgar. Marth volteó y, evidentemente, ahí estaba la larga barra de buffet con varios smashers sirviéndose en sus platos.

—Oh… Lo siento, no la vi— dijo apenado— Bueno, con permiso— dicho esto, el príncipe se levanto encaminándose a la barra de comida.

Tan ensimismado estaba el mercenario en sus pensamientos, que muy apenas pudo entender lo que dijo Luigi.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que estoy preocupado por Mario— repitió afligido

—Ahh… — fue lo todo lo que dijo el mercenario. ¿Qué más podía decir?, El no era bueno en estos casos, en esto de consolar a demás personas o dar palabras de aliento. Se le dificultaba mucho…, quizás su orgullo eran tan grande que se lo impedía.

El silencio los rodeo a los 2. Aunque no es como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación.

—Oye Ike…— habló el fontanero con la mirada baja—Gracias.

—¿Ehh? — Ike volteó a verlo confundido

—Gracias por salvar a mi hermano— forzó una sonrisa

—Técnicamente…, el que lo salvó fue Marth. A él es al que debes agradecer.

—¿Interrumpo algo? — intervino el príncipe volviendo a su lugar, con un tazón de fruta y un jugo de mango.

—De hecho, estábamos hablando de ti— comentó Ike dando un gran bocado a su desayuno.

— ¿En serio?

— Gracias por salvar a mi hermano— reiteró Luigi, pero ahora dirigiéndose a Marth, esforzándose por hacer una sonrisa. El príncipe lo notó, devolviéndole la misma.

—No tiene por que agradecer— dijo con su formalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba— Cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho— tomó un pedazo de fruta con el tenedor y lo llevo a su boca, masticándolo gustoso.

—Aun así— continuó Luigi— Estoy muy agradecido contigo, Marth. Y claro, contigo también, Ike.

Ike rió nerviosamente. Los tres siguieron comiendo. Luigi ya había terminado su cereal y se levantó de su silla dispuesto a dejar su plato en el fregadero de la cocina. Marth respiró hondo. Había llegado la hora de decirle a Ike lo que planeaba hacer…, o mejor dicho, lo que planeaba hacer con ellos dos. Al regresar el fontanero, se detuvo en el espacio libre entre las sillas de Marth y Ike.

—Iré a ver a Mario. Tengan por seguro que los mantendré al tanto de estado de Zelda

—Muchas gracias

—Iré contigo— y el mercenario se levanto de la silla.

—¡NOOO! —Marth gritó alarmado levándose igualmente de la silla, haciendo que TODAS las miradas se posaran sobre él. Las mejillas del príncipe se tornaron rojo carmesí para después murmurar _"soy un idiota"_. Debió ser más cauteloso. Ike lo miraba muy confundido y Luigi arqueó una ceja de igual manera confundido, empezando a creer que entre ellos dos había "algo" más que amistad, cosa que descartó rápidamente.

Marth dirigió su mirada hacía sus demás compañeros totalmente apenado y riendo nerviosamente para después hacer una seña de "hola" con su mano.

—Ahm… N-No es nada, enserio — balbuceó el príncipe, sonriendo como un verdadero idiota. Y, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, los demás siguieron desayunando y conversando de las actividades de hoy.

El príncipe se recargo en la mesa y dio un hondo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa? — preguntó desconcertado el mercenario

—Es que…, tenía algo que decirte.

—¿Más importante que ir a ver a Zelda? — volvió a preguntar.

—Ehm…, Sí — lo meditó unos segundos— Bueno No…, espera sí…, digo no.

—Decídete ¿Si o No? — Ike se impaciento cruzándose de brazos.

—El caso es— prosiguió Marth— que tengo que hablarte de algo… a solas.

Luigi captó el comentario, comenzando a dudar de nuevo si entre ellos había "algo". Si, en ocasiones Luigi podía ser muy malpensado.

—No se preocupen, de todos modos ya me iba— dijo amablemente el italiano— Hasta Luego— se despidió para salir de la habitación del comedor e ir a ver a su hermano a la enfermería.

Ya solos, o al menos sin que alguien los molestara, Marth tomó asiento nuevamente en su silla y Ike lo imitó sentándose en su silla

—Lo que sea que tengas que decirme— habló Ike dando un gran trago a su vaso con jugo de uva para volver a dejarlo donde estaba— hazlo rápido. Quiero ir a ver a Zelda.

El príncipe arqueó una ceja sonriendo maliciosamente mientras masticaba su desayuno.

—¿Desde cuándo estas tan interesado en ella? — preguntó burlonamente

El mayor no había meditado bien sus palabras por que, de ser así, sus mejillas no hubieran tomado un tono ligeramente rosa y no hubiera desviado la mirada.

—Ahm… me refería a…— comenzó a hacer movimientos con su mano— tu sabes…— se aclaró la garganta— Bueno ¿Qué acaso no me querías hablar de algo? — inquirió de manera agresiva, obviamente intentando cambiar de tema.

El monarca termino de masticar para tomar con delicadeza el vaso con jugo de tonalidad amarilla y darle un pequeño sorbo. Tomó una servilleta y limpio los restos de jugo del contorno de sus labios, mostrando así los perfectos modales que tenía a la hora de comer.

—En fin, como te iba diciendo— Marth encajó otro pedazo de fruta en su tenedor— Tengo un plan.

—¿Un plan? — cuestionó el mercenario con la boca medio llena.

—Sí, un plan… que…, me gustaría llevar a cabo— El príncipe solo sonrió de manera extraña llevándose el pedazo de fruta a su boca.

* * *

"_¿Desde cuándo salen ustedes?"_

"_Hace 2 semanas"_

"_Escuchen, solo queremos que todo quede bien entre nosotros…"_

"_¡Ya me tienen arto!"_

"_¡Lo mismo digo!"_

"_¡Deténganse!"_

"_¿Te encuentras bien Zelda? ¿Acaso Link te hizo algo?"_

"_Estoy bien"_

"_A mí no me engañas. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería para que te revisen"_

"_¡Chicos! Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, Mario está perdiendo mucha sangre"_

"_¡A un lado! ¡Muévanse!"_

"_¡¿PERO QUE LE PASÓ A MARIO?"_

Zelda se levantó de golpe muy asustada.

Todos sus recuerdos se habían hecho presentes.

Había sido un sueño…

… o una pesadilla.

Se le dificulto un poco acostumbrarse a la luz de aquella habitación. Sus ojos aun estaban algo adormilados. Era una luz muy brillante. Era de esperarse, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería. Intentó calmar su respiración agitada, debido al "placido" sueño. Todo estaba en perfecto estado, muy limpio, muy aseado, muy pulcro. A su izquierda estaba una mesita de noche con un termómetro y otros utensilios que usan los Doctores que ella desconocía. Al lado de esta, había una mesa café, que resaltaba demasiado debido al blanco de la habitación. En ella estaba… su… ¿vestido perfectamente doblado?

Zelda no se había percatado de que ya no traía puesto su vestido, ahora entendía por qué se sentía más ligera. Con una de sus manos se destapo, maldiciendo por el cambio de temperatura, dejando ver lo que traía puesto. Un short corto de color azul claro y una blusa de cuello en "V" del mismo color.

Todas sus pertenencias estaban en aquella mesa. Su vestido, sus hombreras de oro, sus guantes, sus medias (o mallas) e inclusive su corona. La princesa llevo una mano hacía su frente, como si estuviera comprobando si verdaderamente no la llevaba puesta. Se sonrojo fuertemente. Rezaba a las Diosas que, al menos, alguna enfermera hubiera cambiado sus ropas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz afuera de la habitación.

—_¿Se puede, princesa?_

—Ehm… ¿Adelante? — respondió algo desconfiada volviendo a cubrirse con la sábana. La puerta de metal se abrió dando paso a Pauline, la enfermera de Dr. Mario, con una charola color plata con alimentos sobre esta y un pequeño florero.

—Muy buenos días, Zelda— dijo Pauline, adentrándose a la habitación y dejando la charola en la mesa.

—_Ni tan buenos…_

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó amablemente la enfermera

—Ahm…, bien… supongo— sonrió de medio lado.

—Me alegro— sonrió — En fin, te he traído el desayuno. Me imagino que tienes hambre ¿Cierto?

—Sí, algo — sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido. La verdad, si tenía mucha hambre.

—En ese caso…— dijo Pauline mientras ponía una pequeña mesita delante de Zelda, de esas que normalmente usan los hospitales para que los pacientes coman en cama, y puso la bandeja en esta. Zelda se sorprendió al ver lo deliciosa que lucía la comida. — Aquí tienes, jugo de naranja, un tazón con fruta y un plato de deliciosos panqueques.

—¡Wow! — Exclamó la princesa— Todo se ve delicioso.

—Y como postre —Pauline metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos

—_¿Y todavía postre?_

— Se que Dr. Mario es muy estricto en eso de servir "comida saludable" a nuestros pacientes pero…— sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño envase plástico de tapa blanca, del mismo material, con una cuchara. — Hoy haré una excepción.

Los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron de felicidad al ver lo que le había entregado la enfermera.

—Es…

—Pudín de chocolate — Pauline termino la frase— Se que es tu favorito, por eso te lo traje. Espero y lo disfrutes — le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

—Muchas Gracias… Pauline— dijo Zelda mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

—No hay de que— dijo Pauline— Ahora come que se enfría.

—Oh, si… claro— respondió en tono bajo. La princesa dejo el pudin a su derecha y tomo el tenedor para encajarlo en un pedazo de fresa, llevándoselo hacía su boca, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de esta.

—Si necesitas algo, solo avísame— dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro, dándose la vuelta rumbo a la salida de la habitación. La puerta metálica se abrió y dejo salir a Pauline. Tan rápido como esta se abrió, se cerró nuevamente, dejando la habitación en silencio.

Zelda sonrió para sí. Tenía tiempo de conocer a Pauline, pero había pasado casi 1 mes de que no la veía, a pesar de que viven en la misma mansión. Se conocieron cuando Toon Link tuvo un accidente, siendo más específicos, cuando se cayó de cara y se lastimo la nariz. La princesa se alarmó, ya que estaba sangrando, y lo llevó rápidamente a la enfermería. Entonces Pauline lo atendió, diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

La princesa se había terminado su fruta y dispuso a seguir con sus panqueques. Tenía que admitirlo, la comida estaba deliciosa. El jugo de naranja tenía un sabor agrió pero a la vez dulce, dándole el sabor perfecto. La fruta simplemente estuvo exquisita, era como si hubiera estado recién cosechada. Llevó un pedazo de panqueque hacía su boca y lo mastico. El panqueque estaba delicioso, la miel y la mantequilla hacían una combinación magnífica y el pan estaba sumamente suave, nada difícil de masticar.

Se sentía en el cielo.

Definitivamente ese desayuno había mejorado su estado de ánimo.

Tan extasiada estaba comiendo, que no se percató de que volvían a tocar la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo la princesa ya más segura de lo que decía. La puerta se abrió y Dr. Mario ingresó con su tabla de escribir en mano.

—Buenos días— dijo la versión Doctor de Mario.

—Buenos días Doctor

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó

—Si— Afirmó con su cabeza—… Al menos eso creo— respondió algo cohibida.

—Que bien— dijo el médico sin mucho interés observando unos apuntes en su tabla— Lo tuyo no fue tan _grave_— dijo el doctor aun mirando su tabla para después levantar la mirada— Por lo que me dijeron tus amigos, tuviste mareos, nauseas y muestras notorias de síncope (1)¿O me equivoco?

—…No, está en lo correcto— dijo la hylian, no muy sorprendida, para dar otro bocado a sus panqueques. Sabía que Dr. Mario era uno de los mejores médicos, así que era de esperarse esa predicción tan acertada.

—Hay muchas causas para este tipo de casos— continuó— pero, en tu caso, se debió al estrés, emociones fuertes, falta de sueño y, posiblemente, impresiones bruscas.

Esta vez, la princesa si se sorprendió, pareciera como si Dr. Mario se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado el día de ayer y esta mañana.

—Te recomiendo que, cuando sea necesario, tomes un descanso. Te recetaré unas pastillas, para las nauseas. — El Dr. sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata, cambio de hoja y comenzó a escribir en su tabla— Las tomarás por 3 días cada 12 hrs. ¿Queda claro?

—Aja— atinó a decir la hylian. Ya había terminado sus panqueques, así que solo veía como escribía.

—Por cierto, princesa—Dr. Mario captó su atención— Quisiera saber que fue lo que le paso en la muñeca izquierda.

—Mi…, ¿Mi muñeca? —preguntó incrédula y nerviosa, al mismo tiempo en que sacaba su brazo izquierdo de las sábanas. Sus ojos se sobresaltaron y soltó un ligero grito, casi inaudible para el doctor. Su muñeca estaba de color morado con ligeros tonos rojos. Inclusive, si mirabas detenidamente, se veía la marca de la mano de alguien. En este caso, la mano de Link. Zelda volvió a esconder su muñeca debajo de las sábanas, desviando su mirada.

—No es necesario que me lo digas— Al oír eso, Zelda soltó un suspiro de alivio— Pero necesito saber si ese moretón apareció solo, u algo o alguien te lo causó. Es solo para estar al pendiente, por si es algún otro síntoma y/o padecimiento.

Zelda no tenía salida. O lo decía, o lo decía.

—Me lo causó… alguien— dijo secamente sin voltear a ver al doctor.

—Entiendo—dijo el Doctor, volviendo a escribir en su tabla— En fin, solo quiero decirte que cualquier efecto secundario de las pastillas, es totalmente normal— aclaró el médico.

—_¿Efecto… secundario? _—pensó la princesa.

Zelda se espantó de golpe, de nuevo. Acababa de recordar algo.

—¡Doctor! Dígame, ¿Cómo esta Mario? — preguntó muy preocupada la hylian. El Dr. que anteriormente estaba escribiendo, dejo de hacerlo, para mirar fijamente a la dueña de esa pregunta.

—Mario sufrió un corte limpio y algo profundo en su costado izquierdo causado por Link, si mal lo recuerdo; Haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre en ese lapso de tiempo, sin contar que tenía unos órganos dañados— expresó el médico— Lo sometí a una pequeña operación. Reparé los órganos dañados y suture la… "pequeña" abertura que le ocasiono Link.

Ok, tal vez Zelda no lo había pensado bien pero…, no fue muy buena idea de su parte preguntar eso…, justo cuando había acabado de comer.

—Dedo reconocer que… — continuó el Médico— se ve hizo un tanto… extraño "operarme a mí mismo" — dijo sarcásticamente soltando una diminuta carcajada. La princesa solo sonrío de medio lado. — En términos médicos, Mario está bien, solo se quedara unas horas más en reposo. En términos emocionales…, lo dudo.

La princesa se quedo confundida ante ese comentario, pero luego dio un profundo suspiro. Ahora entendía la predicción tan acertada que el Dr. le dijo.

—Se enteró de lo que pasó ¿No? — inquirió Zelda un tanto acongojada.

—De hecho, Mario me lo dijo por su cuenta— aclaró suavizando su tono de voz— Me quede pasmado por las cosas que me contó. De verdad que fue algo inesperado.

—Bienvenido al club— dijo Zelda con tono algo sarcástico, dándole a entender al doctor que ella tampoco se lo esperaba.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Sin embargo, alguien ya estaba tocando la puerta, de nuevo. Dr. Mario aclaró su garganta para poder hablar.

—Adelante

La puerta metálica se abrió dejando ver de nuevo a Pauline.

—Disculpe la interrupción Doctor, pero Mario ya despertó y necesito de su presencia en su habitación. Además, hay una visita esperando en la entrada.

—_¿Una visita?_

—Iré enseguida— dijo calmadamente— Mientras, lleva la bandeja de Zelda fuera de la habitación…; Con su permiso, princesa— El médico hizo una reverencia ante la mencionada y salió de la habitación. La soberana de Hyrule se sonrojó, le incomodaba mucho las formalidades cuando de ella se trataba.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu desayuno Zelda? — Pauline camino hacia la susodicha y quito la bandeja.

—Estuvo exquisito— respondió gustosa la princesa.

—Qué bueno que te gusto— sonrió con amabilidad mientras quitaba la pequeña mesita y la ponía debajo de la cama. Tomó la bandeja que dejó en la mesa para retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de la princesa.

—Con su permiso, princesa— dijo Pauline y, al igual que el doctor, hizo una reverencia. La puerta se abrió y la enfermera salió.

La sonrojada princesa rió negando con su cabeza. Al parecer, nunca entenderían que ella prefería que la llamaran por su nombre, no por su status.

La soberana de Hyrule por poco y se le olvidaba algo…

… su postre.

Zelda tomó el preciado envase entre sus manos y lo destapó cuidadosamente. Al momento de quitarle la tapa, pudo detectar de inmediato el dulce olor a chocolate. Se le hacía agua la boca. Tomó su cuchara y con esta tomó un pedazo del pudín, finalmente, llevándolo a su boca. Lo saboreó lentamente, sintiendo su consistencia cremosa y ese sabor que tanto la volvía loca.

El chocolate.

* * *

La hora del desayuno había acabado hace ya más de media hora, quedándoles otra hora libre, ya que hoy tendrían combate al medio día. La mayoría de los luchadores, dígase los más fuertes, se encontraban entrenando en estos momentos. Otros fueron a descansar un rato más en los brazos de Morfeo. Otros…, simplemente veían en que entretenerse.

Sin embargo, dos espadachines iban caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería. Un mercenario de Crimea y El Príncipe de Altea, específicamente. El príncipe lucía muy tranquilo, a comparación del mercenario que lucía bastante apenado y nervioso.

¿La razón?

Bueno, la razón fue… cierta plática que tuvo el príncipe con el mercenario…

—Es muy necesario…— Ike comenzó a hablar— que le lleve… ¿Esto? — preguntó sonrojado mientras señalaba el objeto que llevaba en una de sus manos.

—Claro— respondió Marth— El llevarle flores a una mujer es signo de aprecio hacia ella. Además, a Zelda le encantan los Lirios.

Aunque no lo crean, el mercenario traía un perfecto ramo de Lirios en una de sus manos. El príncipe lo había "obligado", según Ike, a ir al patio trasero de la mansión para recoger flores. Lirios blancos, específicamente. A pesar de estar en diciembre, ese tipo de flores era muy resistente al frio (2). Por alguna razón, Ike se sentía un idiota por haber hecho eso pero… a la vez algo… ¿feliz?

—Tranquilo, a Zelda le encantaran— dijo Marth.

—_Eso espero…_

* * *

La princesa había terminado su postre.

A pesar de todas las cosas que le sucedieron a Zelda, el chocolate sí que lograba reanimarla… Bueno ¿Y a quién no?

Con la mirada, buscaba algún recipiente o bote de basura para poder tirar el envase y la cuchara de plástico. Si no lo hacía, Dr. Mario podría entrar en cualquier momento y la descubriría comiendo dulces, y culparía a Pauline. Cosa que no quería.

La princesa encontró el bote de basura.

El problema era que estaba demasiado lejos, se encontraba en una esquina al otro lado de la habitación.

Zelda se destapo de nuevo, girando su cuerpo hacía la derecha para poder bajar de la cama. Para suerte de la princesa, había unas pantuflas justo frente de ella. Se bajó lentamente de la cama y se las puso.

—Nayru, sí que hace frio— dijo Zelda al aire mientras se frotaba los brazos para darse algo de calor.

Tomo el envase plástico y camino cuidadosamente hacía el pequeño contenedor de basura. El bote era de esos que, al pisar una pequeña palanca con tu pie, la tapa inmediatamente se abría. Así que, Zelda pisó la palanquita y tiró el recipiente junto la cuchara plástica.

La princesa iba a regresar a la cama, pero enseguida se detuvo al escuchar, de nuevo, que tocaban la puerta.

—_Princesa_— era la voz de la enfermera— _Tiene visita _

—¿Visita? — Murmuró algo confundida

—_¿Podemos pasar?_

— Ehm… un minuto— Zelda caminó rápidamente hacía la cama, se sentó sobre esta desasiéndose de las pantuflas y subió los pies para taparse en cuestión de segundos. —Adelante

La puerta metálica se abrió dejando ver a Pauline, de nuevo, pero esta vez con dos figuras detrás de ella.

—Tienes visita— dijo Pauline entrando a la habitación haciéndose a un lado para que la princesa pudiera apreciar mejor a los individuos.

—¡Marth!, ¡Ike! — exclamó felizmente la princesa.

—Buenos días, Zelda— dijo cortésmente Marth mientras se aproximaba a esta.

Ike también entro a la habitación, aunque tomando su distancia. Traía una mano atrás de la espalda, para así poder esconder las flores.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó el príncipe a un costado de la cama de la princesa para, así, poder darle un abrazo.

—Muy bien— contestó alegremente— Ahora que ustedes están aquí

Ike, sin querer, frunció el seño ante esa acción.

¿Acaso estaba…?

_¿Celoso?_

Ike sacudió su cabeza, tal vez solo estaba algo cansado.

La soberana de Hyrule y el Príncipe de Altea se separaron del afectuoso saludo.

—Princesa, disculpe la interrupción pero…— habló la enfermera que aun se encontraba ahí— Dr. Mario me pidió que le entregara esto— La enfermera caminó hacia la mencionada y le extendió una pequeña hoja. Zelda la tomo entre sus manos— Son las indicaciones de su medicamento.

—Muchas Gracias Pauline.

—Bueno, con su permiso— hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras Zelda leía el papel, Marth le hizo una seña con la mano a Ike para que se acercara y le diera las flores. Ike se colocó de otro lado de la cama, aun con la mano en la espalda. Dio un hondo suspiro.

—Ehm… Zelda— le llamó el mercenario, captando toda la atención de esta.

—Dime, Ike— dijo Zelda sonriéndole de manera muy tierna. Las mejillas de Ike se tornaron rojo intenso

—Ahm… este…—se sobo la cabeza con la mano que no sostenía las flores. La mirada apacible de Zelda estaba poniendo muy nervioso al mercenario. Marth solo le hacía señas y movimientos, sin que Zelda lo viera, para que si quiera hiciera algo y no se quedara como un idiota. Ike suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparado para hablar. No obstante, de su boca no salió nada, solo sacó la mano detrás de su espalda dejando ver las flores.

—¿Son para mí? — preguntó emocionada la princesa mientras tomaba las flores entre sus manos.

—Ehm… Si— contestó el sonrojado mercenario sonriendo de manera tonta. Zelda aspiro el dulce olor que despedían las flores. Eran sumamente hermosas.

—Aww, Ike. No tenías porque hacerlo— la princesa dejo las flores a su lado y se acerco al mercenario para darle un abrazo. El mercenario hizo lo mismo, quedándose así en el afectuoso acto que compartían en esos momentos. Ike estaba sonrojado a más no poder y Zelda solo sonreía. El príncipe veía enternecido la escena.

Zelda y Ike se separaron, el segundo evitando cualquier contacto visual con la princesa. Al volver Zelda a su lugar, Marth se alarmó tomando rápidamente el antebrazo izquierdo de esta.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la muñeca? — preguntó alarmado viendo detenidamente la lesión. Zelda se sorprendió

—¡N-No es nada! — la princesa le arrebato su brazo y lo escondió bajo las sábanas. El mercenario arqueó una ceja, también noto la extraña lesión amoratada. —Es…—continuó Zelda. Din, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? "No es nada, es solo un gran moretón que me hizo Link" Por supuesto que no, si les decía eso, se podría armar la tercera guerra mundial— Es…— repitió— ¡Un efecto secundario de las pastillas! — Bingo.

—Un… ¿qué? — preguntó Ike.

—Un efecto secundario de mi medicina— reiteró— Las pastillas que me receto el Dr. Mario tienen efectos secundarios— La princesa no mentía, las píldoras realmente tenían efectos, pero ese moretón no lo había causado unas pastillas— Si no me creen…— Zelda buscó el papelito que le había dado Dr. Mario, lo encontró y se lo dio a Marth— Ahí claramente lo dice.

Ike dio la vuelta a la cama para quedar del mismo lado que Marth y así poder leer la nota:

"**Paciente: **_Zelda Hyrule Harkinian_

**Fecha: **_Viernes 17 de diciembre_

_Guardar reposo cuando sea necesario_

_Para las nauseas, tomar las pastillas Ordorek (3) por 3 días cada 12 hrs._

_P.D. Cualquier efecto secundario que tengan las píldoras, es totalmente normal._

_Dr. Mario"_

—¿Lo moretones son efectos secundarios? —preguntó el príncipe de Altea devolviéndole el papel a la princesa.

—Ehm… sí— mintió— Aparecen en cualquier lado— continuó. La princesa sabía que esa no era la mejor excusa, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Tu segundo apellido es _Harkinian_? —preguntó Ike.

—Sí— respondió resignada— Se "suponía" que nadie lo sabía— anuncio la princesa.

—No le diremos a nadie— aseguró el príncipe. —Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablarte.

Los músculos del mercenario se tensaron al oír eso último.

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó la inocente princesa— y ¿De qué se trata?

—Es de…

—Espera— advirtió Zelda— ¿Hoy no tenemos combate libre?

—Si con "nosotros" te refieres a mí y a Ike, entonces sí— expresó Marth

—Pero yo…

— Tu estas discapacitada para pelear Zelda—dijo Marth— temporalmente— corrigió

—Pero es que…

—Sin "peros" Zelda— el príncipe regaño paternalmente a Zelda

—Aunque sea ¿Puedo ir a verlos?— insistió tiernamente la princesa.

—No creo que se una bue-

—¿Qué dices Ike? —Inquirió la princesa interrumpiendo a Marth, ya que sabía que este era muy sobreprotector con ella. El mercenario solo volteó a verla sorprendido, no esperaba que le preguntara a él.

Ike se sonrojo al ver que Zelda no paraba de mirarle. Este desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

—No veo… porque… no deba ir—dijo el mercenario tratando de sonar firme.

—¡Gracias Ike!— Zelda respondió animadamente. El príncipe solo suspiró resignado. Era más que lógico que el mercenario no se iba a negar a ninguna petición de la princesa. La antes mencionada se bajó de la cama para poder calzarse las pantuflas. —Solo necesito tomarme un baño y estaré lista.

Al instante en que la monarca se bajo de la cama, Ike se había puesto de todos colores. Nunca en su vida había visto a Zelda, ni si quiera a una mujer, con un short que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, dejando a la vista aquellas delicadas pero fuertes piernas, con una blusa azul cielo un poco holgada y un toque despeinado en el cabello, dándole un aire de dulzura e inocencia. Este no dejaba de verla, aunque la princesa no estaba muy al tanto de eso. Esta solo tomó sus cosas la mesa y se dirigió al baño rápidamente.

—¡No se vayan a ir sin mí!— amenazó la princesa antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí.

—Por Dios…— El sonrojado mercenario camino y se dejó caer en un sillón de aquella habitación. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Recostó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos cubriéndolos con el antebrazo. Tal vez así aminoraría el calor que sentía en esos momentos. El soberano de Altea solo estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, le daba gracia ver todas las nuevas reacciones en su compañero. Sonrió para sí caminando a donde Ike se encontraba, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Todo bien? — inquirió con un tono algo preocupado

—Sí— respondió rápidamente—Es solo que…— dudó en terminar su frase. A pesar de estar tapando la mayoría de su cara, Marth notó como el mercenario se sonrojaba— Zelda se veía…— El príncipe sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Sabía de antemano que ver a Zelda en esa vestimenta había dejado al mercenario con la baba en la boca. Sin embargo, espero a que respondiera.

—Se ¿Veía…?

—… diferente— finalizó.

—Ah…— musitó.

Bueno, era un comienzo.

El príncipe contempló la habitación más detenidamente, percatándose que frente a él había una mesa con un libro sobre esta. Con algo de entusiasmo, se dirigió hacía el libro y lo tomo entre sus manos. _"Volar sobre el pantano"_. Ese era el nombre del libro, era de un autor que él desconocía por completo. Sin embargo, eso no le quito las ganas de leerlo.

Se volvió a sentar, poniéndose un poco más cómodo y lentamente abrió el libro, leyendo nuevamente el título en otra hoja.

—Zelda va a tardar— expresó Marth sin quitar la mirada del libro— Deberías relajarte un poco.

Ike, aun semi-recostado, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y solo se limito a sentarse bien, recargando su codo en la orilla del sillón apoyando su cabeza. Podía oír desde su lugar el sonido del agua proveniente de la regadera, dando a entender que Zelda ya estaba en la ducha. El mercenario se sonrojo desviando la mirada de la puerta del baño, evitando que cualquier pensamiento morboso acerca de la princesa se hiciera presente.

Suspiró resignado.

Daba por seguro que sería un largo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(1)Sinónimo o, si mal lo recuerdo, término médico de desmayo

(2)Los lirios son unas de las pocas flores que resisten al invierno

(3)La palabra _Ordorek _se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo algunas cosas de Ocarina of Time, ya que existe un enemigo con nombre _Ordorok. _Lose, AMO mi gran imaginación y originalidad.

El libro que mencione que estaba leyendo Marth, es de uno de los autores que creo que ya he mencionado por aquí: Carlos Cuauhtémos Sánchez.

**Si gente…, me tarde**

**Tal vez mi ausencia no fue muy notoria pero…, hago lo que puedo para mis lectores.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

**Valerie Joan  
Lolita  
sugar5star  
Ai-con  
YukihimeAsu  
NintenNessLucas  
kira kurosaki  
****XOXMiyuki-chanXOX**

**Ustedes chicos, son la motivación para seguir mi fic. Muchas Gracias por tomar su valioso tiempo para leer mi basura llama "fic"**

**También agradezco a las personas que me leen pero que no dejan review, ya sea por olvido, pereza, o por la razón que ustedes quieran.**

**En fin, la escuela me está comiendo viva, no saben… no tienen IDEA de la cantidad de tarea que me encargan, por eso he estado muy ausente por aquí.**

**Si estás leyendo esto Ai-con, no desesperes por favor, hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo que tengo. Si te cause algún enojo, mis más grandes disculpas. Voy a la mitad, ya casi termino.**

**Me despido chicos. Aquel que guste dejar review y hacerme feliz, siéntase libre de dejarlo o no, ya que todas mis insistencias por que me dejen review son en vano.**

**Respecto al fic, ya vieron que ya hay algo más de IkeZelda ¡Estoy tan emocionada que no sé lo que sigue! Jajaja. Tengo planeado divertirme algo con Ike y Zelda con respecto a la medicina de la princesa. Si señores, yo tuve los famosos "Efectos secundarios" con un medicamento que tome, y dije: ¡Que rayos! ¿Y por que no lo pongo en el fic?**

**Oh sí, ya que estamos en el mes de Octubre (y dudo que actualice pronto) Les deseo un Feliz Halloween, Un Feliz día de muertos y, en dado caso, un Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche.**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**


	5. Intervención

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes usados en este fic… ¿De veras tengo que decirlo?, Creo que ya lo saben. Total, Lo único mío es la trama._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_**Intervención**  
_

* * *

—_En fin, como te iba diciendo— Marth encajó otro pedazo de fruta en su tenedor— Tengo un plan._

—_¿Un plan? — cuestionó el mercenario con la boca medio llena._

—_Sí, un plan… que… me gustaría llevar a cabo— El príncipe solo sonrió de manera extraña, llevándose el pedazo de fruta a su boca._

—_¿Ese plan me incluye? _

—_Sí— Obvio, pensó_

—_Entonces, suéltalo—El mercenario dio un gran y pesado trago a su jugo. Planeaba tomárselo todo de una vez._

_Aunque hubiera meditado toda la bendita noche acerca de aquella idea, ahora no sabía si era correcto ponerla en práctica. Habían pasado muchas cosas el día anterior, y no se diga hace unas pocas horas. Tal vez no sucedieron muchas cosas, pero lo que importaba era la magnitud que aquellos sucesos habían provocado. _

_No obstante, pudiera que solo esta vez se diera esta oportunidad. La oportunidad de acabar con el sufrimiento de sus amigos. _

_Nunca le gusto ver sufrir a la gente. Ni siquiera a su peor enemigo…_

—_Mi plan es…—El príncipe realizo el mismo acto que Ike, volviendo a dejar el envase de vidrio en la mesa— emparejarlos a ti y a Zelda._

_No sé que le molesto más a Marth. El hecho de que Ike le hubiera escupido todo el jugo en la cara, o lo muy idiota que fue al no esperar a que terminara su jugo, y entonces poder decirle, pudiendo haber evitado que le escupiera en la cara._

_Genial, ahora parte de su ropa también estaba mojada. Justo cuando hace unos pocos minutos se había cambiado de atuendo. Y para colmo, apestaba a Uva…_

—_¡Pero a ti que te…! — Marth lo silenció cubriéndole la boca con una de sus manos_

— _¿Acaso quieres que todos en la mansión escuchen?— Ike movió su cabeza en señal de negación— Entonces deja que te explique ¿Está bien? — El mercenario volvió a mover su cabeza, esta vez de modo afirmativo, y el príncipe dejo de cubrirle la boca._

_Marth, con la educación que lo determina, tomo una servilleta y comenzó a secarse el jugo de Uva. Primero la cara, luego el cabello, y finalmente parte de sus atuendos. Cuando terminó, dejó la servilleta en su lugar, intentando reprimir los impulsos de decirle algún inteligente insulto a su compañero. Se calmó. Inhalando profundo y exhalando de la misma manera. _

—_Escucha—Lo miro fijamente, llamando así la atención de Ike— Tanto tú, como yo, sabemos lo que sientes por Zelda._

_Las mejillas del mercenario tomaron un color escarlata._

—_No sé a qué te refieres— contraatacó el mercenario, mirándolo fijamente. No se iba a dejar convencer por el monarca._

— _He visto la forma en que miras a Zelda— y al parecer el príncipe no iba a dejar de persuadirlo._

—_¿Y por qué te interesa saber eso? —inquirió el mercenario. Si le gustara, o no le gustara Zelda, era sus asuntos ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir?— No es de tu incumben-_

—_¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia, Ike! —Marth alzó la voz. No demasiada como para ser oído, pero la suficiente como para que Ike hubiera brincado del susto— Ustedes dos… son mis mejores amigos…— suavizo su voz, casi como si fuera a romper el llanto— Yo solo quiero su felicidad, la felicidad de ambos. Y sé que tu felicidad esta con Zelda. _

_Ya recordaba. _

_Marth era de esas personas que no podía ser feliz… sin que las demás personas a su alrededor lo estuvieran primero. _

_Siempre al pendiente de todos. Brindándoles apoyo y compresión. Por muy jodida que estuviera la situación, el siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo._

— _Además…—Continuó el príncipe. Tenía que converserlo de alguna manera. — Zelda está sufriendo._

_El corazón de Ike se oprimió al escuchar eso último. El solo recordar a la princesa… su expresión de esta mañana. Verla en el suelo a punto de desmayarse… fue demasiado para él._

—_Pero… ¿Qué mejor cura que un amor puro y sincero? —Inquirió Marth, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor— ¿No te parece?_

_El mercenario no dijo nada. Todo lo que dijo Marth era cierto, así que no podía decir nada. _

—_Te gusta Zelda— No lo dijo en tono de pregunta, sino de afirmación —¿No es cierto? — Ike miraba detenidamente al príncipe, con expresión de recelo. Entrecerró la mirada para después fruncir el seño ¿Y si le decía que no? Tenía que pensar rápido, se estaba tardando en contestar. _

_Entonces, suspiró. _

—… _Sí— Lo decidió. Ya no tenía necesidad de ocultarlo. Al fin y al cabo, se delató el solo…_

—_Lo sabía—y el príncipe hizo una sonrisa arrogante. Ike le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos. Después de todo, el maldito sí que sabía persuadir a las personas._

—_En fin, ¿Y cómo llevaras acabo tu "dichoso" plan? _

—_Lo había estado analizando… y-_

—_¿Desde cuándo? — interrumpió._

—_Desde que vi tu cara cuando Zelda te besó— el semblante del príncipe cambió antes de continuar— El día en que Link le fue infiel_

—_Ahh.. —Ni hubiera preguntado. Debió ser más cuidadoso con su reacción de ayer. — Pero… eso fue prácticamente a-_

—_Ayer… Si, lo sé— admitió—Bueno, retomando lo dicho, lo había estado planeando y lo dividí en 3 fases._

—_Espera, ¿Tres fases? —Vaya que su amigo lo tenía todo muy bien calculado._

—_Solo escucha— El príncipe tenía la virtud de la paciencia. Pero al parecer el mercenario lo estaba poniendo a prueba con tanta interrupción—Esas fases no las mencionare ahora. Eso, y de que no estoy muy seguro de que sean tres— admitió algo cohibido— Pero eso lo resolveremos ya que estemos con Zelda._

—_¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿También iremos a hablar con… Zelda? — Balbuceó. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre él. Una cosa era hablar de sentimientos con su mejor amigo. Pero con Zelda… bien, las cosas eran diferentes cuando con la persona que hablas de sentimientos es la misma que te trae vuelto loco._

—_Si te soy sincero—el monarca dio un hondo suspiro. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería más complicado de lo que planeó. — No he pensado muy bien en cada detalle de mi plan, ya que apenas lo pensé ayer. Más, de lo que estoy completamente seguro es… de que tú y Zelda terminaran juntos._

_Escuchar la palabra "Tú", más "Zelda" más la palabra "juntos" en la misma oración, hizo que el mercenario nuevamente se le encendiera la cara. Aunque no le duró mucho el notable rubor. _

—_Pero…—dudó— ¿Y… si Zelda no acepta? — replicó con tono afligido. _

_Marth no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_A pesar de que Ike tiene un semblante rudo y fuerte por fuera… sabía que tenía un gran pero frágil corazón por dentro._

—_Se que Zelda aceptará— El príncipe poso su mano en el hombro de Ike, dándole consuelo— Estoy seguro._

—_No me refiero a eso— corrigió. Entonces el semblante de Marth cambio a uno de confundido._

—_¿Entonces a que te refieres? _

—_Bueno, si me refiero en.. ese aspecto, pero… —guardo silencio antes de continuar. Marth lo observaba atentamente. — Veras, es… difícil de explicar._

_Bien, él usualmente no era de las personas que llegara a desconfiar de un buen amigo. Y esta vez no era la excepción, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo le preocupaba a Ike. _

_Que algo ocultaba, casi podía asegurarlo._

_No lo obligaría a decírselo, prefería que tal vez luego se lo contara por su cuenta. Claro, tampoco dejaría las cosas así como estaban. Si no lo decía, posiblemente trataría de persuadirlo, de nuevo._

_En fin._

_Se estaba haciendo tarde, y ya tenían que ir a ver a su amiga._

—_Tenemos que irnos— dijo Marth al momento en que se levantaba de su lugar— Iremos a ver a Zelda— sonrió. Ike devolvió el mismo gesto, sonriendo de medio lado. Se puso de pie, algo tembloroso, y dio marcha junto al príncipe, saliendo del gran comedor y encaminándose a ver a su amiga._

_Su amiga…_

—_Oh sí, casi lo olvido— dijo Marth interrumpiendo los pensares del mercenario— Antes de ir con Zelda, necesito ir a otro lado primero._

—_¿A dónde?_

—_Al Jardín del patio trasero_

—_¿Y para qué rayos quie…?_

—_No podemos llegar con las manos vacías_

—_No entiendo…_

—_Tú calla y sígueme._

_Y Ike obedeció como lindo y buen mercenario que es._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sillón. Sin querer, la conversación que tuvo con Marth se hizo presente en su mente. Analizando alguna falla en lo poco que sabía del plan. Meditando cada palabra… cada detalle. Normalmente, él nunca se ponía a pensar demasiado las cosas, siempre lo dejaba a sus instintos. Lo de analizar sólo lo hacía en el caso de extrema emergencia. Y digamos que en este caso, para Ike si que era una verdadera emergencia. Una emergencia de Amor, o algo así.

Al principio pensó ¿Y para qué quería Marth ir a un jardín, cuando afuera hacía un frío terrible? Lo único lógico, y muy gay, que se le pudo ocurrir era para ir a recoger flores…

Y entonces algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro. Bueno, además de la posibilidad de que su amigo fuera del otro bando…

"_No podemos llegar con las manos vacías"_

Un sentimiento desconocido para él se hizo presente en su estómago. No, no había sido el hambre. Tampoco eran ganas de vomitar. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran estrujando por dentro. ¿Acaso este sentimiento eran los famosos celos? Muy pocas veces había experimentado ese sentir tan desagradable que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te podría quemar las entrañas. Pero esa sensación fue reemplazada totalmente, al preguntarle al príncipe para que iba a llevar flores a Zelda. La sangre se le fue a los pies al momento cuando el príncipe le respondió.

—Yo no le llevaré flores— cerró sus ojos y rio con malicia— Tú lo harás

—Debes estar bromeando

—No, no lo estoy— el tono de Marth era calmado ¿Tal vez confiado? — Abrirás esa puerta, saldrás, e iras por unos Lirios

—¿Sabes a qué temperatura esta allá afuera?—preguntó con tono de recordarle que afuera estaba casi nevando.

—¿Y que Zelda no lo vale? — y de pronto la imagen de Zelda se apoderó de él, imaginándola con una de sus sonrisas que tanto lo traía vuelto loco. Verla feliz era lo que más anhelaba.

Lo sabía. Claro que su princesa valía la pena, sin importarle que posiblemente salir al patio así le podría causar una neumonía. Aunque poco le importaba, si eso hacía a Zelda feliz. Pero…

—No sé ni cómo son los Lirios— confiesa el avergonzado mercenario, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Son muy fáciles de distinguir— _Dirás para ti_, pensó el mayor— Verás, existe una cantidad gigante y muy variable del género de los _Lilium_, mejor conocidos como Lirios— Marth levantó su dedo índice, como si le estuviera dando una clase a Ike, haciendo que este rodara los ojos— Estas plant-

—No necesito una clase de botánica— manifiesta el mercenario— Solo descríbemela.

Marth abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Ike.

—Y en castellano, si no es mucho pedir.

Marth posó una mano es su barbilla, pensando en la mejor forma de hacer que Ike pudiera entender.

—Bien. Son de tallo largo, más o menos. El color varía bastante, pero en este caso las flores favoritas de Zelda son las blancas. Tienen 6 pétalos grandes, en ocasiones manchadas con pequeños lunares. Y, en el centro, tienen una especie de… "palitos" con puntas amarillas.

—Creo que sé cuáles son— Asegura Ike, recordando que en su tierra natal, Crimea, había una gran cantidad de esas flores. Si mal lo recordaba.

—Están a unos cuantos metros, a la derecha— dijo el príncipe, refiriéndose a las flores.

—Gracias— dijo el mercenario. Ya frente a la puerta, quitó el seguro a la puerta corrediza y abrió la puerta, sintiendo como se hielan los huesos al advertir una de las ventiscas; no traía nada con que cubrirse del frío.

—Ike— llamó el príncipe, haciendo que el susodicho volteara a verlo— Toma—le extendió una chaqueta y una bufanda, confundiendo al mayor.

—Eh… Gracias— tomó las prendas y se las colocó. Primero la chaqueta y luego la bufanda, sorprendiéndole al ver que estas le quedaran muy bien. Y así, salir en busca de las ansiadas flores.

Unos pequeños golpes provenientes de la puerta hicieron que instantáneamente abriera lo ojos, perturbando sus recuerdos de esta mañana, provocando que frunciera el seño, e igualmente, interrumpiendo la lectura de Marth, que ya llevaba leyendo una buena parte del libro.

—Adelante— responde el príncipe al llamado de la puerta, sintiéndose como si de nuevo estuviera en el castillo de Altea. En cambio, al mercenario poco le importaba quien tocara la puerta.

La entrada metálica se abrió, divisando a Dr. Mario, escribiendo en su tabla de madera que siempre traía consigo. Entró a la habitación, levantando la mirada. Al parecer buscando algo.

—Bueno días— saludo el Doctor.

—Bueno días— correspondieron los dos, Marth con una sonrisa y Ike con semblante serio.

—Bonitas flores— mencionó con una sonrisa sarcástica, dirigiendo su vista al posible culpable. El príncipe rio bajo ante ese comentario, y el mercenario solo se ruborizo desviando su mirada —¿En dónde está la princesa?

— ¿Zelda? Está tomando una ducha— contestó el príncipe— ¿La necesitaba para algo? — inquiere preocupado, llamando también la atención de Ike, que solo se la había pasado observando el techo.

—Solo le venía a dar el alta. Lo suyo fue tan grave— aclaró, metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos de su bata blanca, sacando una pequeña cajita de color naranja— Y a dejarle la medicina que le recete.

_¿Medicina? _

"_¡No es nada! Es… Es… ¡Un efecto secundario de las pastillas!"_

—Perdone, pero ¿Qué Zelda no había empezado con la antibioticoterapia(1)? — preguntó curioso el príncipe, cerrando su libro, no sin antes poner un separador, mientras que Ike lo miraba con cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que dijo; Dr. Mario solo mantenía su semblante serio, no le sorprendía que Marth supiera terminología médica. Ese niño era in prodigio.

—¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?

—Verá — comienza Marth, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos— No sé si no lo notó, pero Zelda tiene un hematoma en la mano-

—Izquierda— intercepta el doctor— Sí, si lo noté— Claro que lo notó, como no verlo. Al momento en que Pauline le retiró los guantes para revisarla, lo llamó inmediatamente. Cuando vio el gran e hinchado moretón, se alarmó, pensando que posiblemente fuera una fractura. Pero las radiografías habían mostrado lo contrario, el hueso estaba completamente intacto. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente que le causo aquel agravio en su mano.

_Me lo causó… alguien_

¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Link Tal vez?

—Entonces deberá saber que le sucedió en su mano ¿No?— inquirió preocupado, al ver que Dr. Mario no decía nada. Algo no andaba bien. Presentía que había gato encerrado(2). Inclusive Ike comenzó a prestar más atención a la conversación. No podía evitar el no preocuparse. El solo pensar que alguien más pudo haber herido a Zelda…, le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Tengo mis sospechas de qué pudo haber sido— _O quién_, le falto agregar— Sin embargo…

Unos ya conocidos toques en la puerta intervinieron en la conversación.

—Pasa, Pauline—dijo el Doctor bastante confiado. Y al abrirse la puerta, comprobó que había acertado.

—Mil disculpas por la interrupción Doctor—hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza— pero el Sr. Mario lo necesita ver.

Entonces Marth y Ike abrieron los ojos como platos ¡Se habían olvidado de Mario!

El Doctor solo se había limitado a dar un cansado suspiro.

—Gracias Pauline— agradeció, volviendo a hacer otra anotación en su tabla.

—Disculpe Doctor— el susodicho volteó a ver hacia donde lo llamaban, percatándose que de los espadachines ya se había levantado de su lugar— Si nos permite— habló Marth— quisiéramos ver como se encuentre nuestro amigo.

—Esta bien, después de todo, ustedes lo trajeron— aclaró el médico, encaminándose a la puerta— Por aquí por favor— terminó de hablar, aunque notó algo diferente en los rostros de los de cabello azulino, ya dándose una idea de que se trataba— Tranquilos, luego volverán con Zelda— Dr. Mario rió, vaya que si eran sobreprotectores con la princesa.

Todos se encaminaron fuera de la habitación, al salir, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente, dejandola en completo silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya llevaba buen rato con la oreja pegada en la puerta. Al menos unos 10 minutos, más o menos.

El agua caliente había logrado calmarla. Había tenido mucho pensare en la cabeza, incluyendo el de Ike dándole sus flores, y no unas flores cualquieras, si no sus favoritas. Nunca había sido detallista con nadie, se le hizo algo extraño haberlo visto con un ramo de flores.

Rió divertida. Era irónico, a veces no entendía a sus amigos, bueno, eran hombres después de todo. Y dicen que ellos nunca entienden a las mujeres.

Cerró la perilla del agua y tomó una toalla, secando cada parte de su cuerpo. Se revisó en el espejo del baño, notando como sus ojos estaban hinchados, sin mencionar el estado nada favorable de su cara. Resignada, se vistió, secándose igualmente el cabello.

Estaba a punto de salir del baño, pero algo la hizo detener.

Doctor Mario había entrado a la habitación. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

No podía hacer mucho desde el baño, así que pego la oreja a la puerta, usando su don del oído hylian, escuchando mejor la conversación.

_¡Ahí, me lleva…!_

Se dio cuenta de que el Doctor venía a dejarle sus pastillas, ¡La mentira iba tan bien! Ahora todo se había ido al caño. Y Marth se dio cuenta. Sabía que Marth no era estúpido, al contrario, era muy perspicaz. Comenzó a prestar más atención a la conversación del príncipe y del Doctor, dando a indicar que ninguno de los dos se echaría para atrás. Marth intentaba sacarle la sopa al Doctor. Gracias a las Diosas que Pauline entró antes de que Dr. Mario dijera algo.

Luego de unos minutos, todo volvió a estar en silencio. Se habían ido.

Estaba confundida, se supone que no se iban a ir sin ella. Suspiro resignada, ya luego los alcanzaría.

La puerta del baño se abrió, pudiendo salir la princesa. Solo era cuestión de recoger sus cosas y…

—Que hermosa se ve hoy, princesa

Paró en seco, abriendo grandemente sus ojos. No podía ser él, ¡no podía estar ahí con ella! Pero su voz era tan parecida.

Entonces se volteó, observando a la persona que menos deseaba ver en el día, cuando antes habían pasado momentos maravillosos, ahora todo lo relacionado con él no le importaba. Estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, con una camisa y pantalón tipo hospital… ¿Cómo rayos había entrado sin siquiera darse cuenta?

—¿Qué haces tu aquí? — Trato de sonar imponente, pero al elfo solo le dio gracia el pobre intento.

—Estoy herido ¿Qué no ves? — La princesa no lo había notado, pero traía una venda alrededor de la cabeza y en la mano izquierda, sin contar el moretón de su ojo. Claro, poco le interesaba su estado de salud.

—Sabes a qué me refiero— continuó —Qué quieres— preguntó. Era obvio que no venía a visitar. Link se quitó de la pared, caminando lentamente hacia la princesa. Por reflejo, esta retrocedió, acabándosele el camino cuando topo con la cama. La princesa no le dejaba de ver, observando cada paso que daba. Entonces, decidida, levantó su mano, creando una bola de fuego—¡Un paso más y...!

—Tranquila— en acto tan veloz, tomó la mano con la que estaba formando el fuego, dispersándolo. La princesa estaba pasmada —No vengo a pelear.

—…¿Entonces qué quieres? — inquirió firmemente. No caería de nuevo.

—Solo vengo a aclararte unas cosas

_¡Ja! Claro, ¡Ahora quería aclarar! _

—Y a pedirte una disculpa

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo dos veces— su tonó volvió a ser el frívolo de hace unos minutos. ¿Escucho bien? ¿Acaso venía a pedirle una disculpa? Eso si lo tenía que ver. Entonces este soltó la mano de la princesa, dando un paso hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, esta escondió su mano, alerta de todos los movimientos del él— Primero que nada— comenzó— lamento mi comportamiento en la sala, creo que no fue el más adecuado para esa situación.

_¡Na! ¡Enserio!_

—Conmigo no te tienes que disculpar— habló la princesa— Si no con Mario—ligeramente, Link frunció el seño— Casi lo matas…

—Lo sé— afirmó indiferente

_Hijo de…_

— Fui hace rato a su cuarto—continuó— al parecer no se alegro mucho de verme.

—¡Juró que si le hiciste..!

—No le hice nada—interrumpió— Solo fui a lo que iba, luego salí, y ahí es cuando la enfermera solicito al Doctor.

—¿Por qué…?

—Por que el electrocardiograma (3) de Mario se altero mucho al verme en su habitación— entonces Zelda frunció el seño, Link sonrió arrogante— No te preocupes, esta bien.

—Más te vale— sus ojos azules miraban firmemente a Link. No se echaría para atrás.

—Además, ¿Qué otra distracción hubiera podido crear? — sonrió. ¡Pero Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido.

_Que estúpida eres Zelda… ¡Cómo no lo viste venir! Si tan sólo intenta hacer algo lo voy a…_

—Seré breve— observó de reojo a la puerta— No creo que tarden en darse cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación— observó de nuevo a Zelda, quién seguía manteniendo su mirada firme. Link hizo una sonrisa socarrona— Tranquilízate.

—No tienes mucho tiempo ¿No?, date prisa. — apresuró. Eso le dio en el ego al elfo, pero cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse.

—Nada es lo que parece, mi querida Zelda— levantó su mano, acercándola cuidadosamente a la cara de Zelda. Claro, esta le dio un manotazo, más eso no la desconcentró de sus palabras.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Tienes la trifuerza de la Sabiduría ¿No? Analízalo— contraatacó desafiante.

—Si lo dices por ti ¿Qué crees?, Ya me di cuenta— _Jaque mate._

—No seas.. — la princesa lo retó con la mirada para que terminara esa oración, vaya que se arrepintió— ingenua, princesa.

—Entonces, explica-

—Me refiero a Ike— La princesa se crispó, abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ike con todo esto?

—No culpes a otras personas por tus errores— manifestó la hylian, acercándosele a Link, retándolo con la mirada— Aquí el único culpable eres tú, Link.

—Veo que aun no entiendes— volvió a sonreír, ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Si no fuera porque estaba en desventaja ya le hubiera dejado el otro ojo de color morado.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? — ya basta, ya estaba más que harta de tanto juego. No importaba si estaba herida…, tenía que guardar la cordura, si no, esto no terminaría nada bien. El silencio hizo su presencia entre los dos. Parecía que la princesa emanaba un aura sombría

—Ike sabía que yo estaba con Peach, estando yo contigo— confesó el elfo, tratando de sonar lo menos agresivo posible. Era increíble como Link podía hablar temas tan abiertamente de ese modo..

La princesa enarcó una ceja, si analizaba bien la situación, eso sería demasiado improbable. Ike era su amigo ¿No? Suponía que se lo pudo hacer dicho. A menos que…

—Estas mintiendo— afirmó

—¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte?, ¿Qué me odies? — preguntó sarcástico.

—Sé que estas mintiendo—volvió a afirmar, tratando de guardar paciencia— ¿Qué hay de Marth?

—La _princesita_ no sabía nada, solo Ike— argumentó. Esta lo seguía mirando con desconfianza. ¿Se volvería a arriesgar en creerle?

— Eso no puede ser posible, significaría que…

—Sí, Zelda— lentamente se acercó a su oído, esperando en silencio que la princesa se decidiera a hacer algo. No obstante, se encontraba lo suficientemente distraída. Finalmente, susurró despacio— Ike te lo ocultó, todo este tiempo.

—No confío en ti—declaró con mirada seria, casi en el oído de Link. El elfo guardo su distancia, levantando los hombros, despreocupado.

—Yo solo vengo a decirte las cosas como son, Zelda

—No tienes pruebas

—No las necesito— se cruzo de brazos— No vengo a demostrarte nada. Tarde o temprano Ike flaqueara, posiblemente la culpa lo carcomerá por dentro, y finalmente te lo dirá.

—No creo que Ike..

—Oh, Claro que lo hará, ¿Y sabes por qué? —La verdad no tenía planeado decírselo, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Al igual que Zelda, ya se estaba cansando de tanto juego.

La princesa ya se estaba dando mala espina todo eso. ¿A dónde se supone que quería llegar?

.

.

.

* * *

—Y… ¿Tendrán combate hoy? — pregunta el Doctor, intentando romper el hielo al silencioso ambiente.

—Sí, a eso del medio día— responde el príncipe, mientras observa atentamente como examinaba a Mario. El fontanero se encontraba dormido. Ike lo observaba de igual manera. Era triste ver a su amigo en estado. Tal vez no hablan demasiado entre ellos, pero al fin y el cabo eran compañeros, amigos después de todo. El príncipe no podía evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. El mercenario no podía quitar ese sentimiento de culpa de su pecho.

—Parece que se encuentra bien— aclara el doctor, refiriéndose a Mario, por lo que voltea hacia la pantalla que se encontraba a un lado de él— No sé porque el electrocardiograma se altero demasiado.

—Pudo haber tenido una pesadilla— sugiere Marth, regulando el tono de voz.

—Probablemente— concede el Doctor, no muy seguro de aquella sugerencia. Tenía que verificarlo bien.

—Zelda ya está dada de alta ¿No? —inquiere preocupado el mercenario. Sabía que era desconsiderado no pensar en Mario en estos momentos, en su bienestar; pero ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba enamorado! No podía sacarse a la princesa ni un segundo de la mente. Aun se sentía un poco culpable por dejar sola a Zelda en la habitación, daba por seguro que ya se dio cuenta de que no estaban.

—Sí, lo único que necesitaba era descanso, debido a su estado de ánimo— dijo el médico. De repente, Dr. Mario soltó una pequeña risa de la nada, poniendo los espadachines cara de confusión— Cuando trajeron a Zelda a la enfermería…— comenzó.

—_Ahí va de nuevo…_ — pensó el mercenario. Trataba de ponerle atención, pero siempre que venía a la enfermería era lo mismo. Por Dios, parecía que nunca hablaba con nadie. La última vez que lo habían llevado termino hablando de su perro. ¿Cómo había salido a la plática su perro? Quién sabe. Sin mencionar su acento italiano…

—Hice un estudio completo, para examinar su estado de salud— se retiró los guantes de látex, arrojándolos al cesto de basura. Marth estaba totalmente atento, Ike… no tanto— Sin embargo, de acuerdo a la descripción que me hicieron de ella— no pudo evitar reír de nuevo— Mi primero diagnóstico fue pensar que estaba embarazada.

Un corriente de aire frío recorrió la espalda de Marth y Ike, jurarían que casi se ahogan con su propia saliva.

Se quedaron sin habla.

Dr. Mario casi se muere de risa al observar sus reacciones.

—Embara… ¿qué? —Oh, claro que había oído eso último, pero…

—No lo está… ¿Verdad? —El miedo era notorio en la voz del mercenario. Creo que fue algo estúpido preguntar eso. Sin embargo, la imagen de Zelda con una enorme barriga no le hacía tanta gracia. Bueno, si se tratara de él…

_¡Maldita sea Ike! ¡Contrólate!_

—Claro que no— manifestó el Doctor, con tono evidente. Internamente, suspiraron aliviados, a excepción de Ike, que literalmente suspiro de alivio. Entonces, el médico se alzó la manga de la bata, para observar su reloj —No quiero ser mal educado, pero sus combates están a punto de empezar y…

—Tiene razón— contesta Marth— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por Mario antes de irnos?

—Sólo avisen a Luigi que venga a la Enfermería, después de terminar los combates— contesta el Doctor.

—Claro, nosotros le diremos— asegura, dándole una última mirada Mario. Una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo. Igualmente, el mercenario lo observaba, volviendo a compadecerse de él. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta esta mañana que Zelda no se encontraba en su habitación, si tan solo le hubiera avisado a Marth más rápido… Mario no se encontraría en esas condiciones.

Sin tan solo hubiera previsto todo eso…

Pudo haber muerto a manos de un amigo. Un supuesto amigo. Suponía que toda la mansión ya se había enterado, de la gran escena que hicieron esta mañana.

—Con su permiso— anuncia el príncipe, al ver que su amigo se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera se percato de que estaba siendo observado. Casi podía asegurar que algo escondía. Segundos después, Ike se dio cuenta del comentario de Marth, caminando hacia la salida por inercia. Hasta el Doctor prestó atención al comportamiento de Ike.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, el príncipe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El rostro del mercenario era serio. Ambos retomaron el rumbo por aquel pasillo blanco. La Enfermería no era tan grande. Unas cuentas puertas más y estarían frente a la puerta de Zelda.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ike? —coloca suavemente su mano en el hombro, haciendo Ike se detuviera. No podía, no soportaba ver a sus amigos así. ¿Por qué no le decía que le sucedía? ¡Eran amigos! Zelda y él eran sus amigos. Podía confiar plenamente en ellos, y el mercenario lo sabía.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de los espadachines, volteando hacia el sonido proveniente. La princesa estaba saliendo de su habitación, con su vestido y tiara puesta. Sin embargo, su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún lugar del suelo.

—Zelda… — nombra Ike, olvidando todo pensamiento coherente, solo para concentrarse en… ¿Su princesa?

La susodicha levanta su rostro, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrar una cálida sonrisa, cuando hace unos momentos... su corazón había sido estrujado.

—Pensé que se habían ido sin mí— atinó a decir, no sabiendo ni como comenzar la conversación. Quería mantener todo tema que se tratase de ella fuera de la conversación. Al menos, creía que era lo mejor por ahora.

—Fuimos a ver a Mario…

—¿Cómo se encuentra? — esta vez prestó más atención, preguntando casi en automático, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Link.

—Él está bien— responde el mercenario, sonriendo enternecido. El simple hecho de mirar a Zelda… lo hacía enloquecer. Si pudiera, podría admirarla todo el día— De hecho, esta dormido.

—Qué alivio— sonríe, o al menos lo intenta, llevando una mano a su pecho, en señal de sosiego.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos— intervino el príncipe— No falta mucho para que los combates empiecen… ¿Traes tu medicina, Zelda?

—Sip, aquí esta— levanta su mano, mostrando la pequeña caja de color naranja, y la hoja con las indicaciones del Doctor.

—Bien, en marcha

El trío comienza a avanzar por aquel gran y pulcro pasillo. La princesa iba enfrente, nuevamente con la mirada en el suelo. Ambos hombres miraban su andar, hasta que el empujoncito que le dio Marth al mercenario fue suficiente como para dejarlo a la par con Zelda. Esta giró si cabeza, confundida por la repentina actuación del mercenario, desviando la mirada rápidamente. Era su amigo, pero… tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, los tres, de hecho.

—Ehm… chicos…— La pequeña voz de Zelda hizo que ambos se detuvieran, concentrando toda su atención el ella, en especial Ike— Ustedes… dijeron que tenían algo que decirme.. ¿No? — El mercenario comenzó a sudar frió, sintiendo que sus miembros inferiores comenzaban a temblar. Hasta sonrojado se había puesto. Marth solo se limitó a sonreír, mirando de igual manera a Ike.

—No te preocupes, no lo hemos olvidado— aseguró, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que no lo hubiera olvidado— Vamos.

Siendo así, retomaron el camino perdido. El mercenario comenzó a prestar más atención al comportamiento de Zelda, percatándose de esos pequeños detalles que la hacían ver diferente. Su rostro ya no poseía esa sonrisa que lo hacía estremecer, inclusive su tono de voz había bajado. No pudo evitar el no preocuparse. Era imposible verla así, aunque de algo estaba seguro. Fuera lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de su princesa, él la ayudaría. Verla feliz era su único anhelo.

El príncipe suspiró internamente. Tal parece que surgirían algunas complicaciones con el plan. Su instinto se lo decía, y eran pocas las veces en que se llegaba a equivocar.

La princesa no podía borrar aquella plática con Link. Quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

Cada quién iba sumido en sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo en que salían por las puertas de la enfermería, con dirección a los teletransportadores. Al salir, se habían topado con Peach, quien solo les dirigió la mirada, y se retiró lo más rápido posible. Las manos de Zelda iban entrelazadas, en señal de nerviosismo. Ike estaba atentó a todos sus movimientos, deseando que la mano que estuviera sosteniendo fuera la de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(1)Creo que la palabra lo dice… "Terapia de antibióticos"

(2)Aquí en México, usamos la palabra "Hay gato encerrado" (al menos yo uso mucho esa palabra) Es una forma muy común de expresar desconfianza ante algún asunto en especial, que no parezca del todo claro.

(3) El electrocardiograma es un estudio eléctrico del corazón, es el famoso aparato que marca las pulsaciones del mismo, por medio de una línea que sube y baja. Creo que ya lo han visto.

**Bueno, al parecer la cosa se está poniendo emocionante… jijiji**

**De veras, ¡Se los juro! Lamento la horrorosa tardanza que les hice esperar, pero créanme, mi vida ha dado un giro radical, no de 180°, si no de 360°. ¡Pero aquí me tienen! Subiendo, algo tarde, el quinto capítulo de mi fic, que al parecer ha tenido buena respuesta n_n ¡Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo!**

**Agradezco a:**

**Sugar5Star  
Ai-con  
Sekmeth Dei  
ZeldaBH  
Valerie Joan  
****XOXMiyuki-chanXOX****  
Ichiro El Britannia  
Pasabaporaqui  
Alice117.97  
Princces-Zelda  
**

**¡Les agradezco tanto! No cualquiera toma su valioso tiempo en leer mis fics. ¡De veras los aprecio! Y también agradezco a los que leen y no dejan review nwn ya sea por olvido, pereza, o por lo que sea. También agradezco mucho a los que han comentado mis otros fics, si es que no agradecido personalmente. **

**¡Aunque claro! Creo que Fanfiction ya les facilitó un poco el trabajo. Ahora solo das un pequeño clic en la parte inferior donde dice **_**Type your review for this chapter here**_**, ¡y ya! Solo escriben su valiosa opinión y dan clic en **_**Post Review.**_** Así que.. ¿Qué esperan? nwn**

**Bueno, bueno, concentrándonos en el fic…**

**Lamento si lo dejé algo corto...  
**

**Ya tengo una idea de lo que más o menos sigue, solo tengo que acomodar mis ideas bien y ponerme a escribir. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben, no prometo nada. Claro, creo que estando de vacaciones puede que avance gran parte de lo que ya tengo planeado.**

**Algún error, u horror, de ortografía que se haya ido por ahí, por favor avísenme y de inmediatamente lo corregiré. **

**¡Ah sí, por poco y lo olvido! Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente nwn ya está escrito, solo es cosa de subirlo, y de alargarlo un poco. Ustedes me dirán si están interesados. Claro, primero terminare este…**

**¡Que pasen un lindo día, tarde o noche!**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**


	6. Errores

**Disclaimer**: _Toda la gran franquicia de Super Smash Bros. Brawl no me pertence —ni pertenecerá…— Es de propiedad de Miyamoto-sensei y de la Compañía de Nintendo. No lo hago con fines de lucro, si no con el único y mísero fin de entretener… Lo único que sí es mio; es la __**trama.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Errores**

* * *

**.  
**

De algo estaba segura. Ese no era su día.

Siendo sinceros, no era como si le estuviera yendo del todo bien últimamente.

Intentaba recordar… ¿Qué es lo que había salido mal?...

.

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estancia donde todas las batallas eran transmitidas en las pantallas planas. Las miradas entrometidas de algunos de los luchadores se dieron a conocer, haciendo que los recién llegados se sintieran notablemente incómodos, sobre todo la pobre princesa. Intentando evadir los ojos de sus compañeros, trataron de persuadirlos lo más discreto posible (sin mucho éxito), sentándose el trió en un sillón algo apartado. Sabía que nadie se atrevería a preguntar lo sucedido esta mañana, pero era más que obvio que ya todos se habían enterado.

—_Incluyendo Master Hand…__—_ ese pensamiento hizo que tuviera un escalofrío. No quería ni imaginarse que les fuera a decir…

Oh hacer.

Las pocas peleas que se emitían no habían tenido mucho interés, ya que eran combates individuales. No se trataba de un torneo importante o algo parecido, solo eran combates de rutina.

Ike regresó con ellos, diciéndole a Marth que, Gracias al cielo, aun no les había tocado combatir. Tratando de despejar su mente, Zelda observó una pantalla, intentando concentrarse en la pelea de ese momento. Sonrió para sí, su amiga Samus estaba peleando, en su habitual traje anaranjado, nada mal si debía agregar. Estaban en Lylat Cruise, más bien, en la parte trasera de este. En ese momento, se encontraba peleando contra Lucario, un fuerte adversario.

Además, no estaban solos. Pronto, los otros dos contrincantes se le unieron a la pelea: King Dedede y Ness. Ambos eran fuertes pero, si analizaba la situación, King Dedede era de nuevo ingreso, sin mencionar que es de… huesos anchos. Ness era rápido, agregándole el hecho de que es un veterano. La princesa analizaba detenidamente la pelea, de hecho, siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba tener un resultado anticipado, aunque en ocasiones no siempre obtenía el correcto.

La pelea había acabado, algo rápido si debía agregar. Samus era la que se había llevado la victoria, eso hizo que sonriera de nuevo. Los cuatro participantes se materializaron en los transportadores. Tan rápido como Samus se quitó su enorme casco, liberando aquel hermoso cabello rubio, las felicitaciones llegaron hasta los oídos de ella, dándoles como agradecimiento una sonrisa. Los demás participantes también recibieron felicitaciones, o un "mejor para la próxima" de parte del comandante de Star Wolf.

Los nuevos luchadores se dieron a conocer en la gran pantalla principal, entre ellos, Ike.

—¡Vaya! Ya era hora — manifiesta el mercenario, mientras observaba en la pantalla contra quien pelearía: Pokemon Trainer (Red), Capitan Falcon y Olimar.

—Suerte— esa había sido la voz de Marth, acompañado de una sonrisa de parte de la princesa. Ike sonrió, devolviéndoles el gesto, más para Zelda que para Marth. Sin embargo, la idea de que Zelda estaba diferente seguía rondando en su mente.

Ambos veían como se alejaba el mercenario. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle algo a Ike pero, esta vez, le fue muy difícil, y solo pudo sonreír.

Los cuatro seleccionados se pararon sobre los transportadores, materializándose en el escenario donde pelearían: Spear Pillar.

La princesa mantenía su mano en la cara, apoyando su codo en una de sus rodillas. La pelea no lucía tan sugerente, el resultado se podía predecir solo con haber mencionado a los peleadores. No lo decía tanto por Ike, sospechaba que su estado de ánimo también influía en el poco interés que mostraba. Sin embargo, no había que confiarse del todo. Red se ha hecho más fuerte, siempre se le veía entrenar más de lo normal, así que uno se podía esperar cualquier sorpresa.

Los elegidos aparecieron uno por uno en Spear Pillar. La grave voz empezó el conteo, a punto de iniciar la pelea.

El combate dio inicio.

El primero fue Capitan Falcon, dirigiendo sus ataques hacia Olimar y Red, o mejor dicho Ivysaur. Al parecer, su plan era irse con los contrincantes más pequeños, y así poder combatir con el Mercenario de Crimea como último recurso para poder ganar la batalla. Ike se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que intervino en el golpe que iba directo a Olimar de parte del capitán, y "salvarlo", por así decirlo.

Capitan Falcon fue golpeado por Ivysaur, por lo que el primero salió disparado por los aires, provocando una ligera mueca de dolor en los presentes en la sala. El segundo se reincorporó a la pelea, usando su Bullet seed contra los otros dos adversarios. A pesar de que los ataques de Ike eran fuertes, sus movimientos eran algo lentos, al contrario de sus dos compañeros, por lo que se vio obligado a esquivar y a usar su Counter. Entonces Capitan Falcon aprovecho su oportunidad…

—_Falcon… ¡Punch!_ — La ofensiva les dio de lleno en sus cuerpos, subiéndoles un gran porcentaje de daño a cada uno.

Unos rayos cayeron directamente en la base posterior del escenario, posiblemente para la aparición de Dialgia o Palkia. Humo negro comenzó a salir después del estallido de los rayos, dejando ver al Pokemon que aparecería en esta ocasión.

En eso, habiendo dejado sus pensamientos de lado, la expresión de Zelda cambió a una de confusión, al igual que la de Marth.

Y no fueron los únicos.

Todos en la sala habían notado algo extraño en el escenario Spear Pillar, lo que atrajo la mirada de más de uno de los observadores: La aparición de Cresselia, el Pokémon psíquico. Eran contadas las veces su presencia en algún combate, y cuando normalmente aparecía, daba a conocer que la batalla se pondría interesante. Más de uno no despegaba el ojo de la pantalla.

Ike también se percató del gran Pokemon, apenas deteniendo el Vine Whip de Ivysaur, que iba directo a su rostro. Distraerse podría costarle la batalla. Los ítems comenzaron a caer en el escenario, por lo que tomo Cracker Launcher, lazando los misiles con algo de torpeza por todo el campo, mientras sus contrincantes los esquivaban, unos sin mucho éxito.

Entonces, llegó el momento, y la Smash Ball se dio a conocer. La pequeña esfera se fue a la parte inferior del escenario, por lo que Capitan Falcon fue el primero en ir en su trayectoria. Tan rápido como esta fue hacia abajo, inmediatamente regresó hacia la parte superior, frustrando los planes del Capitán. Sin embargo, un aullido de Cresselia puso en alerta a los combatientes, mientras esta revelaba su Corte Psíquico sobre su cabeza.

Tanto Ike como Ivysaur fueron por la preciada esfera, mientras Olimar fue golpeado por el ataque de Cresselia, mandándolo a volar fuera del escenario.

_Character Olimar… Defeated._

.

.

La hora de la comida no había sido una de las mejores, el ambiente estaba más tenso que la mismísima cara de Ganondorf. Los combates habían terminado hace tres horas y hubo más de un resultado inesperado. Una de las batallas la habían ganado los Ice Climbers, que no quiere decir que no sean contrincantes fuertes, si no que su victoria no se hubiera dado a conocer si Donkey Kong hubiera tenido la delicadeza de no haber pisado los mismos plátanos que activo como trampa, llevándose así a Snake y a Sonic entre sus patas. Todos si no es que la mayoría habían apostado a favor de los dos últimos, las expresiones de sus rostros no tuvieron precio a la hora del resultado.

Otro de los ganadores fue Toon Link, que solo por el hecho de haber esquivado a tiempo la Smart Bomb pudo salvarse en el escenario de Battlefield, mandando por los aires a Falco, Yoshi y Wolf.

La comida ahora no tenía nada de especial, como otras veces anteriores, o eso era lo que pensaba la princesa de Hyrule, que llevaba más de 20 minutos observando su espagueti con albóndigas, moviéndolo sin ganas aparentes con su tenedor. Quisiera o no, tendría que comer algo, si es que quería tomarse el medicamente recetado por Dr. Mario.

Ike y Marth solo la contemplaban, como si de un cachorrito desamparado se tratase. Entonces Ike observo por el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda, sorprendiendo a las miradas que tenia sobre él, que inmediatamente voltearon fingiendo no haber visto ni una mosca.

—¿Qué no pueden mantener sus narices en sus asuntos? — musitó con fastidio, lo suficiente para que llegara a oídos de Marth.

—La gente es curiosa por naturaleza, Ike— argumentó el menor, quién esta vez prefirió comer algunas piezas de pollo.

Ike solo pudo dar un profundo suspiró, mordiendo con algo de ira su emparedado de jamón. Zelda seguía perdida en sus cavilaciones, recordando algunas cosas no muy gratas para su gusto. Debía intentar formar por lo menos algún tipo de conversación, si es que quería aparentar que nada pasaba, cuando en realidad todos sabían que no era así.

—Qué…— comenzó la princesa, captando la mirada azulina de sus colegas. — ¿Qué era lo que me tenían que decir?

—Eh…

—Lo más conveniente es hablarlo en un área menos concurrida— aclaró dulcemente el menor, brindándole a la princesa su ya conocida sonrisa.

—¿Es algo malo? — cuestionó la joven. Rápidamente, El príncipe de Altea le dirigió una fugaz mirada al mercenario, que estaba hasta más pálido de lo normal, diciéndolo algo cómo "Cállate. Yo me encargo". Claro, cómo si el mercenario tuviera los…

—Pero claro que no— responde amable Marth— Sólo queremos saber tu opinión acerca de algo

—¿Ah si? — hubo un toque de emoción en la voz de la princesa— ¿De qué se trata?

—Te lo diremos más tarde… después de comer— creo que a Ike se le atoro el pedazo de emparedado que estaba comiendo— ¿Te parece?

—Esta bien— finalizó la princesa, con una semblante un poco más motivado que el de hace unos minutos, comenzando a deglutir su espagueti con más devoción. Ike sonrió con un gesto afectuoso en su rostro, casi estúpido si podía agregar, mientras Marth intentaba aguantar una estruendosa carcajada de solo mirar a su compañero. En verdad que nunca lo había visto con esa expresión en su rostro.

—Por cierto… Ike— ¿Escucho bien?, ¿Acaso era esa voz que lo había flechado al instante, la que lo estaba llamando? — Muchas Felicidades por haber ganado la batalla, estuviste espectacular

—Gracias… Zelda— intentó, sin mucho éxito, regular su tono de voz, para que no pareciera la de una niña. Por fortuna la princesa no se dio cuenta, quien ahora estaba a punto de acabarse su espagueti, y Marth que literalmente estaba a punto de explotar de la risa.

De pronto, un silencio total se dio a conocer en todo el comedor, dejando algunos a mitad de bocado o hasta tragando pesado. Los altavoces se encendieron. Era un anuncio de Master Hand.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Otros solo se miraban entre sí, y muchos comenzaron a susurrar como si de dos viejas chismosas se tratase. Ike gritó un "¡Quéee?" y Marth solo tocio para poder respirar de aquel pedazo de pollo que se había atorado en sus fauces.

Zelda dejo caer el tenedor al suelo, todo se había hecho más lento…

"_**Princesa Zelda Hyrule, favor de pasar a mi oficina, tenemos un asunto pendiente del cuál hablar… a solas"**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

De algo estaba segura. Ese no era su día.

Siendo sinceros, no era como si le estuviera yendo del todo bien últimamente.

Intentaba recordar… ¿Qué es lo que había salido mal?...

¡Ella no tenía la culpa de esto! ¡No la tenía! Pero siempre por errores de terceras personas uno siempre tiene que salir involucrado. Tenía miedo, de veras que lo tenía. Podría pelear en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con demás mounstros, criaturas extrañas, más cuando se trataba de Master Hand, era un asunto totalmente diferente. Tenía fama por ser cruel en todos sus castigos, sin excepción alguna.

Ahora que lo recordaba, en el altavoz menciono algo sobre "…tenemos un asunto pendiente…"; ¿Será que también estará Crazy Hand presente? Creo que hasta respirar se le estaba haciendo pesado.

Caminaba a paso lento por el gran pasillo alfombrado de color rojo, podía oír como el eco de sus botas retumbaba en las grandes paredes color crema. Las paredes estaban adornadas con recuadros, pinturas y por finas mesas con garrones visiblemente costosos. Iba con los dedos entrelazados, a la altura de su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria— qué de hecho la estaba haciendo—.

Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, lo podía sentir casi resonando en sus oídos.

—_Por todas las Diosas, apiádense de mí, apiádense de mí, apiádense de mí…_— Esos eran los pensamientos de la princesa, al darse cuenta que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de la gran e impotente puerta de madera tallada a mano, donde guardaba en su interior la enorme oficina de Master Hand. Se detuvo, a solo centímetros de que nariz tocara la puerta.

Respiro profundamente, por un momento conteniendo la respiración, para luego soltar el aire pesadamente. No supo de donde, pero comenzó a armarse de valor, relajando sus tiesos brazos y colocándolos a los costados. Finalmente, enderezó la espalda y levantó el rostro. Si algo le había enseñado su padre, era que una princesa no podía mostrar temor, incluso cuando por dentro estuviera temblando y con el miedo recorriéndole las venas.

Levanto su mano, dando tres toquecitos con el nudillo de su dedo índice. Algo adentro de la habitación se movió.

—"_Pase… princesa"_ — la susodicha escuchó la voz de la gran mano. Entonces, esta tomó la perilla de la puerta, girándola lentamente, abriendo la entrada a la que posiblemente sería su muerte.

—Tome asiento, por favor— dijo la gran mano, que se encontraba atrás de un largo escritorio.

La princesa ya se encontraba dentro del aposento, percatándose que no se encontraba sola.

Había tres sillas frente al escritorio, y dos ya estaban ocupadas, una por una de cabello ocre, y otra por uno de cabello cobrizo. Ahora entendía por qué había utilizado la palabra "tenemos"

Pero Zelda no se inmutó ante nada, más algo en su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas, ojalá y no sea el espagueti que acaba de comer…

Ya la princesa en su lugar, Master Hand aclaró su garganta (al menos traten de imaginarse cómo) e hizo un pequeña pausa.

—_Me fue reportado un incidente esta mañana, aproximadamente alrededor de las nueve_— comenzó con su profunda voz— _Entiendo que estén aquí para luchar, pero eso no incluye fuera de las áreas de batalla… y más cuando una de las vidas de sus compañeros corría peligro_— Todos sabían a quién se refería, después de todo no se encontraba presente, si no en la Enfermería.

—_No estoy muy al tanto del cómo y por qué fue que sucedió esto_— prosiguió Master Hand— _Sin embargo, cada acto lleva a una consecuencia_— 'Observó' a cada presente en las sillas, pero miró más detenidamente al de ropajes verdes con el moretón de su ojo y los vendajes colocados— _Los tres, si no es que los cuatro, serán castigados por un periodo de tiempo… indefinido._

Los tres tragaron pesado, la de rubia cabellera estaba a punto de romper llanto, mientras el elfo sólo miraba a Master Hand. La princesa seguía con su espalda erguida, y con rostro relajado, cuando por dentro estaba más que avergonzada, con unas ganas inmensas de desahogar toda esa pena.

—_Al estar aquí, ustedes firmaron un acuerdo, un contrato, que proclamaba acerca que, mientras vivieran bajo este techo, tendrían que respetar cada una de las reglas, dándome el total cargo sobre ustedes_— mientras 'hablaba', hacía ademanes con su cuerpo, señalándolos uno por uno. Ahora, se encontraba fuera de su escritorio, frente a los tres responsables de aquel suceso.

Entonces, comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro, en pose pensativa. Tenía que pensar en algo, en un castigo lo suficientemente severo como para advertir, no solo a ellos, si no a sus demás compañeros. Eso garantizaría por completo que nadie lo volviera hacer, y así, no poner en peligro la vida de terceras personas, al menos fuera del área de batalla.

Por fin tuvo una idea.

Hace años que no ponía en práctica ese castigo, y en realidad no estaba muy al tanto del embrujo que tenía que llevar a cabo, considerando que tenía involucrado al mismísimo Héroe del Tiempo, al Salvador de Mushroom Kingdom, y a las princesas de esos respectivos reinos.

A juzgar por las miradas gachas de aquel trío, quizás, posiblemente se daba una idea de lo que hubiera pasado. Estaba al tanto de la relación que los cuatro poseían, y aquellos rostros solo mostraban angustia, miedo, recelo… arrepentimiento.

Master Hand 'suspiró', en serio que esos cuatro no le dejaban opción, aunque uno se encontrara en Cuidados Intensivos.

—_Me temo que ya he elegido su castigo…—_Habló la imponente voz, llamando así al trío distraído. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Master Hand seguía analizando si era lo correcto hacer eso.

Master Hand habló, y para ellos tres fue como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Por un instante, jurarían que sus corazónes se había detenido, haciendo al aire más frío de lo que ya estaba. Peach soltó el llanto, cubriendo su rostro con sus enguantadas manos. En la garganta de Link se había formado un pesado nudo, que no tardaría mucho en romperse. La princesa de Hyrule llevó sus manos hacía su boca, y su vista se estaba nublando…

Esas palabras seguían rondando en la mente de los tres.

—"_Les revocaré sus poderes… hasta nuevo aviso"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

—_No tienes pruebas_

—_No las necesito— se cruzo de brazos— No vengo a demostrarte nada. Tarde o temprano Ike flaqueara, posiblemente la culpa lo carcomerá por dentro, y finalmente te lo dirá._

—_No creo que Ike…_

—_Oh, Claro que lo hará, ¿Y sabes por qué? —La verdad no tenía planeado decírselo, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Al igual que Zelda, ya se estaba cansando de tanto juego._

_La princesa ya le estaba dando mala espina todo eso. ¿A dónde se supone que quería llegar?_

_Entonces, por primera vez, Link intentó guardar la calma, dando un largo suspiro._

—_Te lo resumiré— la azulina mirada del elfo se poso en una mirada como la suya, la de la mujer que antes había sido suya. Tal vez en ese momento no lo había pensado, ni cuando estaba con Peach, pero… en cierta manera, la extrañaba. Volver a verla de nuevo hizo que por minuto, por un solo segundo quizás, su corazón se ablandara, dejando aquella capa fría llena de maldad que el mismo había formado, para callera por un efímero instante._

_Lástima que la realidad hizo que volviera en sí._

_Sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho, y ya no hay vuelta atrás._

—_Nunca confíes en personas que crees que son tus amigos— solo él sabía por qué había intentado regular su tono de voz, al decir eso— Eso aplica para todos los casos._

—_No… no entiendo._

—_Ya lo entenderás. Ahora vete que Ike viene hacía acá— tan rápido como termino esa oración, pasos fueron escuchados fuera de la habitación, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. _

_Zelda observo a Link, quizás por última vez… quién sabe, dudada que se volvieran a dirigir la palabra. Sin hacer ningún gesto, volteó su rostro inmediatamente, al tiempo en que salía de la habitación._

—_Zelda… — esa era la voz de Ike, afuera de la habitación donde el elfo estaba._

—_Pensé que se habían ido sin mí… — No pudo seguir escuchando la plática entre ellos…_

…_O más bien, ya no quiso seguir escuchando…_

_Hubo un momento en el que el aire le faltaba a los pulmones, sentía que se sofocaba poco a poco, mientras el calor recorría sus mejillas y parte de su rostro. Una extraña sensación en la garganta fue apareciendo mientras transcurrían los minutos._

_Es increíble la cantidad de tentaciones que se encuentran en el camino, dispuesto a tumbar en segundos, lo que tardaste semanas o hasta meses en ir construyendo, creando, formando…_

_Gotas saladas cayeron paulatinamente al suelo, al punto en que un pequeño charco comenzó a tomar forma…_

"… _Porque es de humanos equivocarse, pero es de sabios aceptar tus errores… al menos cuando ya no se pueden enmendar…"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Hace tres días que he escrito sin parar. Al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, ¡Y me regreso la inspiración!, Lamento si deje incompleta la pelea de Ike, pero, creo yo que no soy buena describiendo batallas; De ser así, pueden comentar si creen lo contrario o si estoy en lo correcto. Solo mencione que Ike ganó la batalla, ustedes echaran a volar su imaginación de cómo fue n_n

Todos van a recibir un castigo aparentemente, me había olvidado por completo de Master Hand, y fue bueno incluirlo en el fic. También lamento si estoy alargando mucho la historia (ya que Marth no ha podido llevar bien su plan) pero supongo que este fic será un poco lento n_n "Más vale paso que dure, que trote y canse" (No sé si va así… pero es un refrán)

En serio, ¡Muchas Gracias por todos los review!

Agradezco, con mucho amor, a:

**Guest**

**P.M.**

**Sugar5Star**

**Princces-Zelda**

**Ai-con**

**P. Y Z.K.**

**ZalinkLover**

**JesseKsas (alias: El negro)**

**Lady-Devil-Monster**

**yo**

**yootra vez**

**Princces-Zelda**

En serio, ¡Todos los review son muy importantes! No saben cómo me alegran el día nwn También agradezco a todas esas demás personitas que se toman el tiempo de pasar por aquí. Bien, tuve varios review anónimos, y si quieren alguna contestación, aquí empezaré a contestar reviews:

**Guest:** Jajaja ¡Muchas Gracias por comentar! Y, obviamente, por ser el primer comentario n_n Me dio mucho gusto que te sacara un sonrisa, aunque si soy sincera, no soy muy buena para la comedia n_nU En serio querida, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**P.M.:** Creo que esto será largo; Primero que nada, Muchas Gracias por haberte tomado tu valioso tiempo, pasar por aquí, ¡Y dejarme un review tan largo! De veras que amo los reviews largos n_n En segunda, otro gran agradecimiento, porque de verás que me aclaraste muchas cosas… Previamente me habían dicho algo, o más bien que descubrí por mi cuenta, acerca de que cuando vas a escribir, explayando todas tus palabras en alguna novela, trama, etc., y usas personajes que no son de tu propiedad (Aclarando siempre que no son tuyos, claro) algo tiene que ver con las personalidades de cada uno. Por ejemplo: No puedes utilizar un personaje de carácter apasible, tranquilo y de personalidad alegre, tomarlo y hacerlo el antagonista de la historia, convirtiéndolo en una persona ruin, despreciable y odiado por todos. Lo irónico es que este ejemplo aplica en mi, en este caso mi fic.

No tenía idea acerca de los cánones, claro, sé que cada uno tiene una personalidad propia, y que la mayoría de las veces el escritor es el que se tiene que adaptar al papel del personaje, y no al revés. Antes que nada, mi intención no fue hacer quedar mal a uno de los grandes personajes de la Saga de Zelda, si no que — fue hasta después de tu review que me di cuenta— que no lo estaba usando en la forma correcta, y que, después de estar escribiendo esto, estaba contradiciendo todos mis actos rotundamente. Creo yo que al ir tecleando y dejar que las palabras fluyeran, me deje llevar, concentrándome más en los protagonistas de mi fic— Ike, Marth y Zelda— que me olvide de otro gran personaje, y lo termine convirtiendo en el antagonista. Yo sé que esto es Fanfiction, y aquí cada escritor se da a entender cómo puede y cómo quiere. Sin embargo, al menos, uno se tiene que adaptar al "cannon" de cada uno de los individuos (si es que quiere que la historia vaya por buen camino y que tenga éxito, cómo tu dijiste).

A pesar de que he tenido reviews, muchos (si no es que todos) tenían alguna que otra amenaza al querido elfo de ropajes verdes. Te podrá sonar gracioso, pero hasta yo misma pensaba: "¿Por qué son tan malos con Link?". Lo sé, lo sé, suena estúpido, sin mencionar que YO la que lo estaba convirtiendo en una persona odiada por la mayoría.

Si habrás notado en el fic, (y si es que estas leyendo esto…) cambié la actitud de Link, a la de una persona más sensible, y con sentimientos, no una máquina como yo lo tenía clasificado, (Porque me di cuenta de mi error). Sinceramente no sé si lo hice bien, ya que mi curso del fic ya estaba determinado, y sería una pérdida de tiempo cambiar muchas cosas. No obstante, pues me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Te doy infinitamente las gracias por dejar tu review. Me gustó mucho la forma en que me redactaste tu comentario n_n

Aun me falta algo de práctica respecto a los "canones", no digo que no, pero ahora creo que tengo los ojos un poco más abiertos con respecto a este tipo de cosas. En serio, Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario n_n y te invito nuevamente a dejar un review nwn. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**P. Y Z.K.:** De verdad, aunque no seas fanática del IkeZelda, te doy Muchas Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este humilde fic n_n ¡Yo también soy una gran fanática de Zelda! En serio, pienso que es una mujer admirable… también me gustan muchos, muchos más personaje n_n si no es que todos los de SSBB, aunque sin duda alguna ella es una de mis favoritas. Nuevamente ¡Te agradezco por tu review!

**yo:** Bien, lo prometido es deuda, ¡Ojalá y te haya gustado el capítulo! Recordé tu comentario mientras escribía este capítulo. ¡Muchas Gracias por comentar!

**yootra vez:** ¡Gracias nuevamente por tu review! Tengo otro proyecto en mente n_n Si se me presenta algo de tiempo con gusto seguiré haciendo fics, ¡Muchas Gracias por comentar! ¡Y dos veces!

**Princces-Zelda:** ¡Muchas Gracias por haber dejado review dos veces! nwn! En serio, me encanta leer esos mini fics que pones en los review n_n ¡En serio, gracias!

Bien, después de un extenso escrito, me retiro n_n. Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad— atrasada— y un Prospero Año Nuevo, lleno de felicidad y dicha nwn

Todos los reviews, de cualquier tipo, son bienvenidos n_n

¡Nos vemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga


	7. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:** _Toda la gran franquicia de Super Smash Bros. Brawl no me pertence. Es de propiedad de Miyamoto-sensei y de la Compañía de Nintendo. No lo hago con fines de lucro, si no con el único fin de entretener… Lo único que sí es mio; es la __trama._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Sacrificio**

* * *

—_Me temo que ya he elegido su castigo…—__Habló la imponente voz, llamando así al trío distraído. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Master Hand seguía analizando si era lo correcto hacer eso —"__Les revocaré sus poderes… hasta nuevo aviso"_

_La rubia princesa seguía cubriendo su rostro, sin dejar de reprimir aquellas lágrimas de culpabilidad que brotaban de sus enormes ojos azules, sin importarle que estuviese manchando sus guantes blancos del maquillaje corrido. El héroe del Tiempo se recargó en una de sus rodillas, cubriendo con su otra mano su mirada de la de Master Hand, en esos momentos no tenía cara para mirar a la gran mano. La princesa de Hyrule no salía de su asombro, ¡sus poderes lo eran todo! ¿Se los quitaría? ¿De veras la gran mano tenía corazón para hacerlo? Estaba al borde de la desesperación…_

_Mientras cada uno seguía en su embebecimiento, Master Hand se dirigió al gran librero de su derecha, señalando con su dedo índice hilera por hilera, al parecer buscando algún ejemplar. Lo encontró en la sección empolvada, lo sacó y lo dejó caer en el escritorio, provocando que las víctimas lo miraran expectantes y con expresiones llenas de miedo._

_Abrió el gran y pesado libro de pasta rojo sangre, ojeando las empolvadas y carcomidas páginas color ceniza. Sin dejar que otros se sorprendieran por su asombro, Zelda reconoció ese libro, inclusive preguntándose donde lo había conseguido. Ese era un ejemplar de conjuro y de hechizos muy antiguos, pero poderosos. Tenía una copia exacta de él (en versión para "manos pequeñas") en el castillo de Hyrule. Ahí había aprendido sus primeros conjuros de Magia, como el Din's Fire._

—_Veamos… — murmuró la enguantada mano, cambiando de página telepáticamente mientras 'leía' cada título de cada hoja. Había muchos conjuros, casi se había olvidado de que poseía este libro, regalo de su hermano desquiciado_— "_Conjuro de invisibilidad"… "Conjuro para volar"… "Conjuro de ceguera temporal"…— Master Hand 'leía' en voz baja cada título, el último les sacó un escalofrió a los demás presentes— ¡Bingo!... _—señaló con si dedo índice la página deseada—_ "Conjuro anulador de poderes"._

_Más de uno trago pesado al escuchar esa oración. _

—_Disculpe, superior Master Hand— el mencionado posó su atención a la persona dueña de esa pregunta, nada más ni nada menos que le soberana de Hyrule, que lucía bastante tranquila._

—_¿Si, Señorita Hyrule?_ _— habló la profunda voz._

—_¿Hará ahora mismo el conjuro anulador de poderes? — Su voz era baja, pero amable, sin dejar de tener ese aire de tristeza, que casi pudo conmover a Master Hand de no hacer el encantamiento. Era fácil percibir la agonía en aquellos ojos azules, suplicantes al borde del llanto._

—_Entre más rápido empiece el castigo, más pronto terminara— esa aclaración fue tomada con un sí por parte de los tres. Zelda aspiró aire fuerte, controlando aquel nudo en su garganta. En verdad que le era demasiado difícil, pero lo haría._

—"…_El conjuro anulador de poderes__— comenzó a leer Master Hand en voz alta— __es uno de los conjuros más poderosos e infalibles del mundo de la Magia Blanca y Negra. Revoca, ya sea parcial o totalmente, los poderes, talentos y habilidades especiales de cualquiera usuario en que este conjuro se lleve a cabo. Este hechizo debe ser realizado únicamente por un hechicero experimentado, de no ser así, la vida del que se va a revocar los poderes correría peligro…"__— Un toque de nerviosismo se apodero de la mano. Hace tanto que no hacía ese conjuro. En realidad que no quería llegar a matar a nadie. _

_Los tres presentes escuchaban atentamente la lectura de la gran mano, unos sin dejar las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. No querían perderse ni un detalle._

—"…_Este conjuro no posee ningún efecto secundario, si se hace de manera correcta. Se debe hacer en un espacio abierto, en completo silencio y con una hebra de cabello al usuario que se le realizara el encantamiento." __—concluyó, para proseguir con los pasos a seguir del encantamiento, todo al pie de la letra. No quería cometer un error que probablemente les pudiera costar las vidas a esos niños. El hechizo consumía mucha magia._

_Master Hand oprimió un botón de un altoparlante. Una voz contesto del otro lado._

—_Dígame, señor Master Hand. — La mano presionó de nuevo el botón_

—_Dr. Mario, tráigame inmediatamente una muestra de cabello del señor Mario Bros. Es urgente._

—_A sus órdenes, Master Hand. En seguida se la llevo._

—_Gracias— agradeció la gran mano, viendo la expresión confundía de los presentes, enfocándose en ellos— Este encantamiento se puede hacer a larga distancia, solo requería de más magia._

—_¿No considera que es peligroso? — habló la de cabello castaño. — Mario aún se encuentra en recuperación, su vida podría…_

—_Para este tipo de cosas hay que tomar riesgos, y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, Princesa—claro que sabía a qué se refería. La frase de que su padre siempre le decía se apoderó de ella._

"…_Un rey siempre debe ver primero por su gente, su pueblo. Ese es su deber, no importa los riesgos que haya que tomar…"_

_Y en minutos, tocaron la gran puerta de la oficina. La versión Doctor de Mario se dio a conocer, y en su mano había un tubo de ensayo con un corcho. La muestra de cabello estaba ahí._

—_Aquí tiene, señor Master Hand—manifestó Dr. Mario, interrogándose en su mente por que estaban ahí tres luchadores en su oficina, que al parecer no se trataba de una felicitación por parte de la gran mano, si no todo lo contrario. Prefirió no preguntar, no era sus asuntos después de todo._

—_Gracias Doctor. Puede retirarse…_

—_A sus órdenes, señor—y tan rápido como llego, este se fue, aun con la interrogativa en su mente._

_..._

* * *

Más de una hora llevaban parados afuera de las oficinas de Master Hand, esperando pacientemente lo que fuera que se estuviera llevando a cabo ahí adentro. Estaban a más de 5 metros lejos de la gran puerta, la gran mano no debía enterarse de que estuvieran ahí. Habían visto a Dr. Mario pasar por el alfombrado pasillo, dirigiéndoles una fugaz mirada y un con "con permiso" de su parte. Al salir este, su rostro era una cosa que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender.

Reflejaba miedo, y preocupación.

—Lo que sea que esté haciendo Master Han allá adentro…— murmuró el doctor al estar frente a los dos de cabello azulino, expectantes a lo que dijera el mayor — … no es nada bueno.

Y sin decir más, la presencia del doctor fue reemplazada por el sepulcral silencio del lugar, junto con dos angustiados espadachines.

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando adentro? — inquirió el menor de los dos, recargado en la pared contraria en la que su amigo estaba.

—No lo sé…— En verdad, no lo sabía. No quería pensar en nada. Más bien, no podía pensar en nada. Todo era su culpa. Lo sabía. De no ser por él, ninguno de los que estaban ahí dentro estaría sufriendo fuera lo que fuera que Master Hand les estuviera haciendo. Quería intervenir, acabar con todo ese alboroto. La impotencia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

De pronto, hubo un bajón de luz eléctrica. La mansión se había quedado en penumbras.

Los gritos provenientes de la oficina se dieron a conocer, junto con la sepulcral voz de la mano enguantada.

—¡Zelda! —exclamó el mayor de los dos. Lo único que alumbraba el obscuro pasillo, era la relampagueante luz proveniente de las bisagras y de la división de la puerta de la oficina.

La grave voz comenzó a hablar, en una lengua antigua. Un especie de latín, combinado con otro lenguaje que desconocía totalmente.

—_Ay no…_— Marth tragó pesado. No supo si para su buena o mala suerte, pero conocía lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro.

—¡Marth, tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó Ike, dirigiéndose a la gran entrada, pero una mano le jaloneó el brazo. —¿¡Pero qué haces?!, ¡Suéltame!

—¡No, Ike! Si Master Hand no termina el conjuro, todo saldrá mal— Lo miró con ojos expectantes. Ike no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Cuál conjuro! No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¡Tenemos que salvar a Zelda, a Link!

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero si Master Hand no termina el conjuro, ¡Ellos pueden morir! — Luces brillantes, de todos colores, y relampagueos era lo que iluminaban sus rostros. No podían hacer más que mirar en dirección a la puerta.

Hasta que la luz volvió a la mansión. La oficina se dejó de iluminar.

Solo así, Marth y Ike corrieron hacia la gran entrada. La empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba cerrada bajo llave. Lo único que pudieron escuchar afuera de este, fueron tres estrepitosas caídas hacia el suelo, como si hubieran dejado caer un costal de papas desde una gran altura. Ambos imaginaron lo peor.

Siguieron forcejeando contra las grandes puertas de madera, empujándola con todo lo que podían.

El cerrojo cedió de forma automática, obligando a entrar disparados a las dos personas que trataban de abrirlas con desesperación, causando un estruendoso ruido.

La escena que vieron ante sus ojos los hizo flaquear, casi cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Los cuerpos de sus compañeros yacían en el suelo, sin orden alguno; Inertes, con tonos pálidos, grisáceos. Sin vida.

Master Hand ya no estaba en la habitación. Se había esfumado. Muchas cosas no estaban en su lugar: libros tirados, papeles regados por toda la oficina, había restos destrozados de lo que anteriormente pudieron ser sillas. La mayoría de las cosas, estaban desacomodadas. Se podía percibir que el conjuro que realizó Master Hand, era uno de los más fuertes que pudiera haber existido.

Habiendo salido del asombro, Marth fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo en dirección hacia Peach, verificando si tenía pulso. Después, corrió en dirección hacia Zelda, verificando igualmente el pulso, y finalmente con Link. La pulsación de los tres era muy baja y pausada.

—Ike, tenemos que llevarlos a la Enfermería— habló con tono serio el soberado de Altea, dirigiendo su mirada a Ike. Lo único que pudo apreciar al entrar al salón, fue el cuerpo de Zelda; En el suelo, boca abajo, con sus brazos en una dirección, y su pelo cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro. Parte de sus prendas estaban en mal estado. Le fue difícil respirar.

—¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar! — vociferó el mayor, refiriéndose a Master Hand.

—Ike, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. — continuó el menor, levantándose con Peach en brazos. Estaba fría —¿Podrás con Link y Zelda?

Con un "Sí" en tono serio, levantó los dos cuerpos. Link yacía en su hombro derecho, y Zelda en el otro. No eran tan pesados como aparentaban. Al igual que Peach, estaban muy fríos.

Comenzaron su carrera contra tiempo a la Enfermería. Todos se dieron cuenta del apagón, pero fue una suerte para ellos que la mayoría estuviera entrenando en el gimnasio o en el área exterior. Lo que sí fue una mala suerte, era que la oficina de Master Hand estuviera en el tercer piso…

...

* * *

El pecho de ambos ardía incesablemente. La carrera había sido larga, ni se diga las escaleras. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas. Tan rápido como llegaron, Dr. Mario ya tenía tres camillas listas. Depositaron a sus inertes colegas en ellas, y se los llevaron a un pasillo por otra sala.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala de espera de la Enfermería, un poco más tranquilos. Sin embargo, eso nos los quitaba de su estado de alerta. Si bien Marth sabía qué fue lo que Master Hand hizo, Ike no tenía ni idea. De rato, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, sin dirección aparente.

—Terminarás mareándote, Ike

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¡No puedo estar tranquilo!, ¡Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota hacer semejante cosa con nuestros amigos!, ¡A Zelda! —exclamó el mayor, sin dejar de caminar en la sala, ondeando su capa cada vez que giraba.

—Baja la voz. Estás en la enfermería— aclaró el príncipe de Altea con brazos cruzados.

—¡Me importa un…!

—Deberías hacer caso a Marth. — Las dos miradas giraron hacia la nueva voz, quién estaba recargado en el marco de la pared— Si no, me veré con la pena de sacarte de aquí. — Finalizó.

Cómo si de un perrito desconsolado se tratase, Ike tomó asiento del otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y con un pie encima de una rodilla, desviando la mirada. El menor de cabello cobalto no pudo evitar sonreír. Tremendo gorila y se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Bueno, cada quién tenía su forma de expresarse. El hecho de que el mismo estuviera serio, no quería decir que no le importaban sus camaradas. Estaba tan preocupado como Ike, pero él pensaba un poco más las cosas. De nada serviría estar cabreado en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo están, Doctor? — preguntó Marth, con una sonrisa triste, saliendo de sus pensamientos— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sus respiraciones y temperaturas corporales están en los estándares normales. — Respondió el de bata blanca, con su tabla café en mano— Sin embargo, aún no despiertan. Estarán en reposo absoluto.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? — inquirió el mercenario. Pudo adivinar que el semblante del Doctor no era bueno.

—He tenido muy pocos casos así— admitió, recordando el último caso que había tenido como estudiante de medicina, hace más de 10 años— Despertarán más o menos en 2 días, si es en menos tiempo mucho mejor. Pero, como máximo, serán dos días.

—Dr. Mario, ¿Qué fue lo que Master Hand hizo ahí adentro? — preguntó el mercenario— ¿Tiene si quiera el derecho de hacer algo así…?

—Fue el conjuro anulador de poderes. — respondió Marth, a lo que el dueño de la pregunta quedó mudo. Tenía muchas preguntas.

—¿Y tu cómo…?

—En el momento en que Master Hand comenzó a hablar en latín— respondió, sin dejar a Ike terminar la pregunta. Sin embargo, su semblante seguía confundido. Suspiró pesadamente. —Existe un libro muy poderoso, y poco accesible. No recuerdo su nombre, pero es de pasta roja y muy grueso, bastante antiguo. Sólo una vez lo leí, y recuerdo haber visto esos pentagramas, los mismos que escuché de Master Hand.

Ike, y hasta el mismo Doctor, estaban anonadados.

—¿Sabes latín?

—Sí, de chico lo estudié, aunque está un poco oxidado. —admite apenado.

—Déjame ver si entendí…. — dudó el otro de cabello azul— Entonces, ¿Ninguno de los tres tiene poderes?

—Cuatro— corrigió el médico— Mario también sufrió los estragos de ese hechizo.

Después de eso, la mente de Ike era un caos. ¿Cómo era posible que Master Hand fuera tan malvado para hacer eso? ¡Ni Zelda ni Mario tenía que ver en esto! Ahora están nuevamente en la Enfermería, con las posibles esperanzas de despertar. Pero, ¿Y si nunca lo hacían? ¿Qué pasaba si llegaban a decaer en un coma indefinido?

—¿Podemos verlos? — fue lo único que atino a decir, dirigiéndose al médico. La mirada inquisitiva decayó en Ike, solo que esa vez no supo cómo responder.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, las puertas eléctricas de la Enfermería se abrieron, dejando ver a varias personas más.

...

* * *

Luces brillantes, de todos colores, era lo único que podía observar. Su cuerpo se fue haciendo mucho más ligero, como si estuviera flotando.

Sus pies abandonaron la tierra por unos segundos.

No coordinaba sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentirse débil. Ruidos extraños, gritos, una gran y profunda voz, un lenguaje extraño, un aire frio. Su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente.

Era todo lo que recordaba.

Hasta sentir como su persona física era liberada de tan tremendo agarre, azotando contra una superficie dura.

Todo le dio vueltas, todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro. Tenía mucho frio, y unas inevitables ganas de dormir.

Finalmente, no sintió nada.

Fue la experiencia más horrible, dolorosa y completamente fuera de este mundo. Estaba segura que no quería volver a repetirla.

Después de todo, le habían quitado sus poderes.

Se reincorporó lentamente, levantando sus pesados parpados, dejando ver unos cansados ojos azules. Al menos su banco de datos seguía intacto. Al poco rato de tomar conciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba recibiendo oxígeno, por medio de un aparato transparente, que cubría su nariz y boca. Podía sentir como el aire caliente proveniente de ella chocaba con este. Intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios, como si le incrustaran un millón de agujas en cada poro de su blanca piel. Creyó que lo más sensato en ese momento era no moverse.

Su oído comenzó a captar algo, un sonido agudo, repetitivo. Sonaba idéntico a los latidos de un corazón. Giro ligeramente su cabeza hacía la derecha. Le dolía, pero lo que observó, le dolió a un más.

Era Peach, recostada en otra cama, al otro lado de la habitación, con oxígeno igualmente, con un monitor de signos vitales a un lado de ella. Estaba dormida. Su mejilla estaba cubierta con una gasa, con un poco de sangre, y en su frente había un curita. Sus cuencas se dirigieron al monitor, observando si su compañera estaba bien. Sus signos eran estables, lo cual le alegró mucho. No lo había notado pero, al mirar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que un monitor de signos vitales estaba midiendo los suyos de igual manera.

Suspiró cansada, lo cual le hizo doler el pecho, causándole una mueca de dolor. Sin duda alguna no debía moverse.

Prestó atención a su mano, esta estaba canalizada, por medio de un una aguja especial, conectada a un catéter que le transfundía líquido. Le dolía mucho esa zona, el dorso de esta, sin mencionar que tenía vendado todo el brazo.

Movió lentamente su cabeza, mirando hacia el frente, y se dio cuenta que había un gran ventanal, que dejaba ver el blanco y solitario pasillo de la Enfermería. Cruzando ese pasillo, se podía apreciar parte de otro ventanal. En una de las camas, y en lo que su vista le podía ayudar, encontró otra persona.

Era Mario, en las mismas situaciones que ella. Suponía que Link estaba a un lado de él, en el área en que lo le era imposible mirar.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Estaban casi al borde de la muerte. Al menos, ella lo estaba. Sus poderes lo eran todo, y se los quitaron. Sin ellos, no era nadie, era solo una princesa, heredera al trono de Hyrule. Sus poderes era lo que le agregaba el hecho de que no la creyeran una soberana cualquiera.

Le habían quitado su identidad.

Todo comenzó con una historia de amor, y terminó en tragedia. Ni si quiera tenía las suficientes fuerzas para llorar, solo pudo poner sus ojos llorosos. Suponía que este era un sacrificio, aunque ¿Sacrificio de qué? ¿De no haber amado lo suficiente? ¿De no haber sido buena amiga? ¿Buena hija?

Tanto ajetreo mental la estaba cansado, obligándola a volver a cerrar sus párpados. No quería dormir en ese momento.

Le aterraba la idea de no volver a despertar.

...

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado, y el ambiente se había tornado totalmente sombrío. Muchos no estaban presentes en el comedor, sin mencionar cuatro personas en específico. Todos supieron lo sucedido.

Los niños no tenían energías para hablar, sus rostros solo mostraban tristeza y sus ojos estaban a punto de aguarse. Sin Peach que los alegrara, o que les permitiera jugar con ella después de la cena, esa hora de la comida ya no tenía nada de especial.

Pit comía lentamente, Roy mantenía un codo recargado en la mesa, menando con su tenedor la cena, Samus seguía comiendo, pero se veía notablemente triste. Sin Link que los hiciera reír, o que discutiera con la rubia de coleta alta llamándola "gorda", esa hora era muy monótona. Hasta Ganondorf estaba de un humor raro, usualmente peleaba con el elfo por alguna pieza de comida. Ahora que no estaba, se sentía extraño.

Luigi, comiendo solitariamente, estaba devastado. Mario, y a veces Peach lo acompañaban a la hora de comer. Sin ellos, su estado era bastante depresivo.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta como unas simples personas, podían afectar en el estado emocional del grupo.

Marth había obligado a Ike a bajar a cenar, si no, el seguiría en la pequeña sala de espera. El argumento con el que lo convenció fue que, si quería ver a Zelda, tenía que recuperar energía, si es que quería encontrarla despierta para cuando el regresara.

Ellos eran los únicos presentes en el comedor.

Terminada la cena, el primer pensamiento de Ike fue ir a la Enfermería, seguido de Marth. Sin embargo, al llegar a esta y que las puertas se abrieran, era como si hubiera un pequeña reunión ahí adentro. Había muchos peleadores ahí adentro, hasta que Dr. Mario salió por otra puerta, y hablo:

—Me temo decirles que hoy no podrán ver a nadie— quejas y reclamos comenzaron a debatir en la sala de espera. El médico tuvo que proseguir de igual manera, tratando de elevar más su tono de voz. — Sus compañeros se encuentran en estados delicados, no podrán verlos, al menos hasta que despierten. Tendrán que venir el día de mañana

—¡Pero..!

—Nada de "peros", Ike— interceptó el de vestimenta blanca, posándosele varias miradas en él. El mercenario tuvo que tragarse lo que iba a decir. — Sé que todos quieren saber del estado de sus colegas. — Reiteró, hablándoles a todos— Pero, si de verdad quieren verlos, lo mejor será que hoy descansen, hasta el día de mañana. Ahora, por favor, les pido que de la forma más ordenada posible, abandonen la estancia.

Hecho y dicho, todos fueron desalojando el lugar, hasta volver a la usual silenciosa sala de espera. El Doctor suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que sería más difícil. Sin embargo, había tres personas ahí adentro. Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente del clon de Mario. Algo le decía que no sería fácil deshacerse de ellos.

—Saben que…

—Lo sabemos, pero somos las personas más cercanas a ellos. — interrumpió Luigi, cosa sorprendió a los demás, hasta a Pauline que recién iba entrando a la estancia. — Doctor, por favor… es mi hermano… Si quiera, déjeme verlo. No haré ruido, no lo llamaré, ni si quiera lo tocaré, pero, por favor… — la voz de Luigi se convertía cada vez en un pequeño hilo—… Déjeme verlo.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, y con una Pauline al borde del llanto, el doctor no tuvo otra opción. Si una de las cosas que había aprendido como médico, era el humanismo. En verdad, no podía dejarlos así, ni si quiera a Ike ni a Marth que le iban haciendo compañía.

—Ni una palabra de esto — habló el doctor con tono serio, tomando su tabla café en donde usualmente escribía— Síganme.

Y con solo esa palabra, no esperaron más, siguiendo el trío a la enfermera Pauline y a la versión doctor de Mario. Atravesaron una puerta automática, caminando por el blanco pasillo de ahí. Las primeras habitaciones eran individuales, en donde una vez estuvieron Zelda, y Mario.

Pasando esa área, giraron a la derecha hacía otro pasillo, abriéndose otra puerta automática. Esta decía al inicio _Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos._ Los nuevos iban con un manojo de nervios.

Al entrar, lo primero que escucharon fueron los típicos pitidos, que indicaban un corazón latiendo, en este caso, se escuchaban cuatro. Solo había dos grandes ventanales y únicamente dos puertas. Cada una en lados contrarios.

—Aquí está el cuarto de hombres— pronunció el doctor, entregándole su tabla a Pauline, señalando con su mano el primer vidrio, donde su imagen se reflejaba. —Y aquel es el cuarto de mujeres— señaló el otro ventanal— Solo podrán observar desde las ventanas. No hagan mucho ruido. Tienen 5 minutos.

El doctor y su enfermera abandonaron el área de Terapia Intensiva. Creyeron que lo mejor era dejarles un tiempo a solas.

Al cerrarse las puertas, el trío quedo solo, y se miraron entre sí. Si la mayoría tenía nudos en sus gargantas, sabían que, al mirar por aquellas ventanas, se romperían definitivamente. Era muy duro para ellos. Bueno, ¿Y para quién no?

Tenían que darse prisa, solo les quedaban pocos minutos.

El primero en mirar por la primera ventana fue el hermano de Mario, llevándose sus dos manos hacia el rostro, ahogando su voz.

Los dos últimos también miraron por esta, y por un instante les faltaba el aire. Después de unos tortuosos segundos, giraron tras de sí, para mirar por la segunda ventana.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de bajar por sus mejillas, y las del menor de cabello azul fueron las que dieron inicio.

—Mario… hermano… — Ike podría escuchar los inútiles intentos por mantener su voz normal de aquel, personaje de gorra verde. Sin darse cuenta, una gota salada resbalo por su mejilla. Observó su reflejo en aquel vidrio, incluyendo el de Marth, quién tenía sus ojos rojos, y su cara con pequeños caminos de agua.

Luego, observo nuevamente el contenido de la habitación.

Ahí estaba Peach, conectada a varios aparatos que desconocía. Aunque, lo que más le dolió, fue ver al amor de su vida, en la misma situación. Ambas tenían sus ojos cerrados. Inconscientemente, tuvo que poner una mano en el vidrio, como si eso le fuera a permitir tocar a la persona con la que quería estar en ese momento, con la quería sostener su mano en ese instante. Con la que nunca se quería separar de nuevo.

No pudo más, y soltó aquel dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo, cubriendo su rostro con su mano. No quería que lo vieran llorar.

...

...

...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo 7. Lo quise hacer un poco emotivo, sin mencionar que ando un poco seca de ideas. Lamento la tardanza, pero había dicho que no iba a prometer nada jijiji…

Agradezco, con mucho amor, a:

**Ncy Stirling**

**JohnUzumaki90**

**Princces-Zelda**

**Lucina-Lowell**

**Lektor**

**Sugar5Star**

**ZeldaBH**

**Valerie Joan**

**PandaBoyYoyoCat**

En verdad, ustedes chicos son mi motivación. Sin ustedes, no tendría la inspiración para seguir escribiendo. ¡Sus reviews son muy especiales para mí! Y agradezco con mucho cariño también, a todos los que me siguen a mí, a mis historias, y las agregan a favoritos nwn ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

También, ya que ando por aquí, mil gracias a todos los que dejan review en mis demás historias, ¡No crean que no los tome en cuenta!

Al parecer, cumplí el reto de actualizar antes de mi cumpleaños, jejejé.

Todos los reviews, de cualquier tipo, son bienvenidos nwn

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

**Jueves 18 de Julio del 2013**


	8. Indefenso

Discalimer: Los personajes de Smash Brothers utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de la compañía Nintenso y/o sus respectivos creadores. No tengo ningún beneficio lucrativo de esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Lo único que es mío, es la trama.

Aclaraciones al final

…

* * *

**Indefenso**

* * *

Han pasado tres días.

Tres días en los que todo lo que hizo fue luchar sus batallas correspondientes, comer algo y si acaso conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño. De ahí en más, toda su rutina se había hecho bastante monótona.

Eso sí, la gran parte del día se la pasaba en la Enfermería, en el área de Cuidados Intensivos, acompañando a la persona que amaba, velando su descanso desde un estúpido ventanal enorme, que era lo único que los separaba en ese instante. Sin duda, sentía una impotencia enorme. Verla ahí… débil, pálida, apenas respirando… no sabía si se estaba haciendo un mal a él mismo, o si estaba haciendo lo correcto estar para ella, en cualquier momento que despertara.

¡Él se hubiera sacrificado a ese hechizo! ¡Él se hubiera entrometido desde un inicio con los asuntos del hylian! ¿Por qué mierda había dejado que todo eso pasara? Esa era la pregunta que seguía rondando en su mente.

—_¿Le vas a decir?_

—_Sí._

—_Ya era hora. _

Algo que no le había dicho a Marth, ni a Zelda, era el hecho que él, Ike Greil, sabía _todo_ lo que estuvo haciendo, las dos semanas previas de este trágico accidente. El rubio le contaba las cosas que hacía con Peach, a pesar de que ellos tenían una pareja; Una persona a la que, según ellos, seguían amando como si fuera el primer día.

Lo aceptaba, la lujuria hacía cambiar bastante a las personas, hasta llegar a un punto dónde tocas fondo, y no sabes que fue todo lo que hiciste, ni a terceros que hiciste sufrir. En este caso, su gran amiga, de quién ahora él estaba enamorado, fue la víctima de engaño, de infidelidad. Sonaba a novela, pero era cierto. Sólo por unas cuantas noches de sexo… todo se fue al carajo.

Entonces, sabiendo él todo eso, sabiendo él que pudo haber evitado lágrimas, tristezas y sufrimiento… ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie de aquello?...

Una posible respuesta era: "Son sus asuntos lo que haga o no", pero nunca, en su vida, se pudo imaginar que aquello _si_ le concernía. No fue hasta que se enamoró de la novia de su amigo. No fue hasta que escuchó hablar a la de cabello café, decir cosas como: "Él es el hombre de mi vida", "No hay persona que ame más que a Link". Fue en ese momento que reflexionó, que desde un principio, tuvo que hacer algo.

Se lamentó internamente, vaya mierda en la que se había metido. Aunque, si algo lo caracterizaba, era eso.

Se la había pasado pensando, mirando el techo como si un refugió para su mente, acostado en su cama. No bajo ni si quiera a desayunar. No estaba de humor para comer nada, ni si quiera para entrenar, hasta pereza le dio ponerse una camisa, estaba en unos simples jeans desgastados y en calcetines. Le valía un cacahuate si se llegaba a enfermar o no. Miró el reloj, eran las 5:30 PM. No había luz en su habitación, optaba que la oscuridad de diera tranquilidad a su ajetreada mente… a sus sentimientos.

Pensó que sería una buena idea aclararle las cosas a Marth, explicarle todo lo que él sabía. Quería, necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, y su único allegado de confianza, era el Príncipe de Altea. En ese lapso de tres días, lo evito a toda costa, y sabía que estuvo mal de su parte el hacer tal acción, cuando lo único que Marth quería era verlos juntos. A él… y a Zelda.

En eso, alguien todo la puerta.

—2-5-0-8-9-9 — ni siquiera preguntó quién era o miró hacia aquella, sólo dio el código de acceso de su habitación, accionado del otro lado la clave, abriéndose la puerta automáticamente.

—Soy yo, Ike— no lo miró, su voz era inconfundible. Pareciera como si lo hubiera invocado— Vine a traerte algo de comer…

—Muchas Gracias, Marth— intentó formar una curvatura en sus labios, pero no lo logró. Volvió a mirar el techo—No era necesario, pero te lo agradezco. —El recién llegado se adentró a la habitación, dejando una bandeja en el pequeño buró a un lado de la mullida cama.

—¿No tienes frio? — inquirió, con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas. Si bien era hombre, no era como si él anduviera sin camisa por ahí, ni en su propio cuarto. Claro, él y Ike eran totalmente diferentes, incluyendo el hecho de que Ike casi no tenía pudor alguno.

—La verdad, no— colocó sus manos en la nuca, mirándolo nuevamente— Tengo unos baberos en mi closet, por si los necesitas.

—Idiota— se limitó a contestar, causándole una risa al mercenario, contagiando a Marth el gesto. No le duró mucho— Bien, sólo vine a dejarte eso, ya me vo-

—¡Ey! Espera— levantó el torso de la cama, mientras Marth le dirigía nuevamente la mirada, Ike se la devolvió— Lamento estarte evitando estos días… es que…— el menor sonrió, compadeciéndose de él. Sabía que todo eso le afectaba de sobremanera al gorila que tenía frente suyo. Claro, a él le afectaba casi igual que a él. Sin embargo, él estaba acostumbrado al dolor, fingiendo un semblante feliz todo el tiempo. A diferencia de Ike, el siempre daba a conocer sus emociones.

—No tienes que disculparte en nada, comparto tu dolor. — Sonrió como pudo— Podemos posponer todo esto…

—Hablando de ello— se dispuso a hablar, pero esta vez prefirió mirar el alfombrado suelo. Una mueca se posó en la comisura de sus labios, llamando la atención del menor de cabello cobalto. —… es mejor que tomes asiento, presiento que esto va para largo.

...

* * *

Ese sonido repetitivo. Una y otra vez lo escuchaba. ¿Cuándo tendría que escuchar aquel corazón destrozado, pidiendo a gritos que lo calmaran?

Más de una vez tuvieron que entrar a su habitación, para reducir su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Tal vez no podía abrir sus ojos, pero podía escuchar a la perfección, aunque nadie de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta. Por lo que había escuchado, ella era la última en estarse recuperando de su ausencia de poderes. ¿Cómo no afirmar aquello? Más de su 80% de consumo era magia…

El progreso de todos era extraordinario, hasta el mismo Dr. Mario lo había mencionado en un descuido. El primero en recuperarse de todos ellos, había sido Link. Su complexión estaba basada más en fuerza humana… en habilidades, talento nato… no en magia, ni poderes. Se permanecía estable. El segundo había sido Mario, que volvió a recaer en un sueño profundo, sin embargo, sus signos vitales subían… estaba mejorando.

Las únicas que no habían dado buenos pronósticos… eran las dos princesas.

La de cabello rubio si quiera había abierto sus ojos. La princesa de Hyrule sólo los había abierto una vez… pero nadie se había dado cuenta. Ellas eran las que más magia consumían… y las últimas en estarse recuperando.

Sólo hasta el tercer día… fue que mostraron signos alentadores.

Nuevamente, Zelda abrió los ojos. Su habitación estaba oscura. La única iluminación era la luz del pasillo. Por una parte, quería dejar de escuchar aquel sonido repetitivo de su corazón, por otro lado, era lo único que le hacía saber que aún seguía viva.

No lo había notado, pero había un bulto en la esquina de la habitación, sentado en una pequeña butaca. Estaba respirando tranquilamente… y tenía cabello azul. Estaba dormido. Parpadeo, e intentó llamarlo, pero de su garganta no salía nada. Ya no sentía tanto dolor como el primer día, cosa que agradecía bastante. Aunque aún no podía asegurar que se pudiera levantar. Lo único que logró… fue susurrar su nombre.

—I-Ike…

...

* * *

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Ike? —concede el príncipe de Altea, tomando asiento en el lugar mencionado. El mercenario lucía bastante nervioso, a pesar de su semblante triste. Las ojeras comenzaban a pronunciarse debajo de sus ojos azules. La mirada de este estaba perdida en el suelo. Sabía que llevaba varios días en vela.

—No es como si me enorgulleciera mucho de mis acciones…— comenzó Greil, mirando hacia la única fuente de luz de la habitación. Miles de recuerdos abarcaban su cabeza— Nunca tomo buenas decisiones y siento que, últimamente, perjudica a las personas que son importantes para mi…

A pesar de que el menor escuchaba atento, no entendí muy bien la indirecta.

—Todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, hemos pasado por eso. Es casi normal en esta etapa.

—¿Cuál etapa?

—Del enamoramiento, ¿No? — inquirió Marth, confundido. Juraría que apenas y le estaba tomando el hilo de la conversación.

—Pues… —dudó unos segundos. No era un sí, pero tampoco era un no. Se rascó la nunca, inquieto. —… algo así.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? — pregunto nuevamente, esperando paciente lo que el otro le tuviera que decir. El susodicho le dirigió la mirada, observando su expresión de confusión.

—Hay algo que no te dije…— suelta de una vez, no queriendo alargar su tortura. Estaba recargando los codos en sus rodillas, tensando los hombros y su torso. Se podía apreciar a simple vista, ya que no tenía puesta camiseta alguna. — respecto a unas cosas.

—¿De qué? — el menor enarcó una ceja. — ¿Qué fue… lo que no me dijiste?

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté que… si Zelda… me…— las mejillas de Ike tomaron un color rosa. El príncipe no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios formara una sonrisa triste, fuera lo que fuera a decir. El mayor respiró profundamente— me… aceptaría?

—Si, ¿Qué sucede con eso?

—No fui del todo sincero ese día— admite apenado, pero esta vez haciendo contacto visual— Lo dije porque… Zelda no se merece estar con alguien como yo— dijo el mercenario, aunque ese hecho no era del todo verdad.

—Ike, Zelda acaba de pasar por una situación que ni tú, ni yo ni nadie se imaginó— confiesa el príncipe, estaba de más decir a qué o quién se refería.

Ike suspira pesadamente.

—Quiero decir que yo supe todo el tiempo los planes de Link. —soltó como si nada— Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, con quién… y hasta como. — El mercenario miró a Marth, quién apenas estaba asimilando lo primero que le había dicho. Iba a argumentar al respecto, pero no lo dejó, al mismo tiempo en que este se ponía de pié en la cama. —Ni tu, ni Zelda… nadie, sólo yo. Es por eso… que no sabes que mal y arrepentido me siento. Sí, sé que hice mal. Si, se que no tengo perdón de nada, sin mencionar el de ella…— mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar en círculos, revolviéndose su cabello azul, para finalizar dejándose caer en la cama.

Hubo un insignificante instante en que Marth se desconectó de la realidad, Qué… ¿Qué acababa de decir?. Cada sílaba se repetía en su mente, como si su pensamiento le estuviera jugando una mala treta. El príncipe seguía sin expresión, estaba con los ojos en blanco.

Entonces, comprendió.

¿Cómo es que Ike había tenido acceso a información tan importante?

Es decir, ¡No era de cualquier persona de la que estaban hablando! Estaban hablando de la mejor amiga que ambos tenían, la misma que ahora estaba sufriendo. No tenía poderes en este momento. Si de por si eso es malo, ahora sabiendo con lo que le acababa de decir… su ánimo se fue a la…

Estaba triste, decepcionado, se atrevería a decir que hasta molesto con aquello. ¿Quién no lo estaría? No sabía que decir, que reprocharle… sentía el personaje frente a él también compartía algo de culpa sobre todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo…— intentó comenzar lo más calmadamente que le permitía su humor— ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo como… eso? — en verdad que Marth se estaba esforzando por alguna razón válida para ocultar semejante hecho. No sólo a él se lo ocultó, sino también a la persona que supuestamente amaba. ¡Pedía porque esto no se llegase a transformar para mal en cualquier momento!

—¡Ya sé que estuve mal!, ¡Estoy consciente de todo lo que aquello implica! Pero…

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? — soltó el príncipe, obligándolo a levantarse de su lugar, haciendo que Ike lo mirara sorprendido. Suspiró abnegado, volviéndose a sentar— Antes de perder la calma… explícame _por qué_ te guardaste algo como eso.

—No… no lo…

—¿Acaso no te importó que tu amigo se estuviera _acostando_ con alguien más, en lo que no decías nada? —encaró de nuevo el príncipe. Se agarró el cabello, como si eso le fuera de ayuda para su mente. Millones de imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en su cerebro. ¿Qué clase de persona se guarda algo como aquello? ¡Nadie!

—¡Claro que me importa!

—¡¿Entonces?! — se levantó, encontrándose con otros ojos azules. A decir verdad, era raro ver a Marth enojado. Se le caracterizaba por tener una paciencia de los mismos monjes. —¡Respóndeme algo, Ike!

—¡Esos asuntos no nos concernían! — exclamó como respuesta.

—¡Ah, claro! — Afirmó con ironía, haciendo ademanes con sus delgados brazos— ¡Y por eso, ahora están a un paso de no despertar nunca!

—¡Si te lo dije fue para que comprendieras mi posición, no para que me estés reclamando mis acciones! — los ojos azules de Ike afrontaron a los del príncipe, haciéndolo callar. —Sí decía algo, perdería a un gran camarada como lo es Link, y si no lo hacía… igual habría alguien perjudicado. Además, Link me dijo que se lo diría, ¡Eso eran de sus asuntos y no míos! ¿Cómo iba a saber que terminarían peleando entre ellos? ¡Por favor, ni si quiera al más idiota de esta mansión se le ocurriría discutir en un área que no es la de batalla!

Exasperado, el mercenario calló, jadeando. El menor lo miraba como si hubiera matado a alguien, para luego mirar hacia el suelo. Maldita sea, Ike… tenía razón. Por primera vez que llegó a la mansión… tenía la razón de algo.

—Sólo supe que todo eso si era de mi incumbencia…—continuó, llamando así la atención del príncipe, viendo como Ike se volvía a sentar en el colchón—… hasta que me enamore de Zelda.

Con esa última oración, mató todos los regaños que le iba a decir. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero a la vez era… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sanador? No lo sabía exactamente. Después, siguiendo el consejo del mercenario, se colocó mentalmente en sus zapatos. Si él hubiera estado justo en esa situación, entre la espada y la pared… verdaderamente nada se le hubiera ocurrido. Comprendía un poquito de lo que Ike había afrontado. Claro, había estado presente en miles de guerras, tanto él como Ike, en situaciones que simplemente no te dejaban muchas opciones a escoger, más que entre la vida y muerte.

A pesar de ello… salieron adelante, con todo y las heridas de esos combates, tal vez heridas que nunca cicatrizarían eran parte de ellos de ahora en lo que resta de sus vidas. Pero… ¿Qué había ahora de sus seres queridos, de esos inigualables camaradas que los rodean?... Ellos… ¿Podrían sanar sus heridas?

Pudo ver aquella luz de esperanza en ese túnel que pensó que no tenía fin. ¡Claro que esas heridas podían sanar! Sabía que solo el tiempo lo diría, y que con dedicación… quizás hasta las cicatrices se desvanecerían.

Mentalmente hizo el intento de serenarse, para que luego su cuerpo hiciera lo mismo. ¡Hasta sus hombros se volvieron tensos! Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente. Suponía que su compañero estaba igual o hasta más irritado que el mismo.

—Tienes razón— admitió el menor, pasando una mano por su cabella, inconscientemente topándose con su tiara. Sí, sonaba bastante femenino si lo ponía así, pero así se llamaba, no podía cambiarle el nombre.

Recordó la persona que se lo había regalado, más bien, heredado. Su hermana. Sabía que ella podría con este tipo de situaciones, era su más gran consejera.

—Iré a decirle todo esto. Es por eso que te lo quería decir antes de que otra cosa sucediera. —habló Ike. Ambos sabían a quién se refería, el único problema era que aún no despertaba.

—Pero ponte algo, te resfriaras— recordó el menor. Por mucho que fuera habitación ajena, no quería verlo por ahí como si nada sin camisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes resistir la tentación?

—No soy marica como tú— respondió divertido. Al menos su pequeña discusión no pasó a mayores.

—Sé que soy irresistible

—Cállate ya— las bromas de Ike le causaban gracia. Tenía sentido del humor, de hecho. Sólo que la situación no había dejado mucho que desear.

Luego de que el mercenario comiera rápidamente, y que se colocara algo de ropa decente, salieron de la alcoba directo a la Enfermería.

...

* * *

La verdad, ni si quiera sabía el porqué estaba ahí, "de visita" como había dicho el doctor ese. Menudo idiota…

Cuando llegó a sus oídos aquella noticia, simplemente no pudo creerlo, hasta detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para cerciorarse de que lo que había oído no fue solo producto de su imaginación. Los grandes héroes, los sublimes salvadores de sus mundos, ¡Los excelsos peleadores del siglo!... en riesgo de morir.

Bah, pensaba que ese Dr. Mario le estaba dando duro a la hierba.

Sólo comprobó lo contrario hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Ni si quiera él había pasado por un castigo de esos en esta mansión, ni el hecho de que esa mano loca tuviera el mando para hacer tales cosas. Bueno, estaba loca.

Imaginar que el duende y el bigotón tuvieron una pelea fuera de la arena de batallas… vaya sorpresas le daban el día de hoy. Sonrió con autosuficiencia. El rubio se lo tenía bien merecido, por hacer frustrado tantas veces sus planes contra la tierra que lo había desterrado de su poder por derecho. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la mansión estaba más lúgubre de lo normal. Bien, él era Ganondorf, tampoco se iba a fijar mucho en esos detalles.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacía la otra ventana, ahí estaba la princesa de Hyrule. A simple vista se notaba que no estaba bien. Si entrecejo se frunció, confundido. ¿Qué habían tenido que ver ellas en todo aquello? En todo caso, los únicos castigados debieron haber sido esos mocosos inmaduros… debieron haber tenido algo que ver. ¿Quién lo diría? La inocente _niña de papi _no resultó ser tan inocente como aparentaba. Eso le sacó otra sonrisa de satisfacción.

Volvió su mirada hacia donde la tenía en un principio. Sin duda le tenía algo de celos a ese Master Hand, se llevó toda la diversión haciéndole sufrir a todos ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Nos honra con su presencia el Rey de las Tinieblas? — su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aun así no le dirigió la mirada, ya sabía quién era. Esa tortuga pedorra lo iba a sacar de quicio. ¿A caso tenía que seguirlo a todos lados?

—Debería preguntar lo mismo—respondió indiferente. No tenía ganas de discutir con aquel idiota sin remedio. El otro lo miró con brazos cruzados, dirigiendo sus ojos a lo que lo tenía tan interesado.

—Qué sorpresa, ¿No crees? De las personas menos pensadas— continuó, mostrando sus colmillos con maldad. El mayor no dijo nada. — Y decía que aquellos no tenían las agallas para desobedecer las _reglas _— rió con ironía. Eso causó un gesto divertido en el rostro del Gerudo. Ellos eran los primeros en quebrantar esas "normas para la sana convivencia entre peleadores", toda esa mierda que le valía un carajo.

Entonces Bowser no lo había notado, hasta que miró en lo que se había recargado, en un vidrio que dejaba ver dos personas más ahí adentro. Su rostro de duda no tardó mucho en aparecer.

—¿_Esas_ qué? — inquiere la tortuga. El otro no tuvo que voltear a mirarlas, no había necesidad. Sus ojos ambarinos estaban concentrados en _ese_ hylian, como si su mirar lo hiciera despertar en cualquier instante. —¿También pelearon entre ellas?

—No lo sé— cortó secamente, antes de que perdiera la paciencia. Aunque tuviera la respuesta, lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos.

—Sin poderes, ¿Eh? Debe sonar interesante— El gerudo rodó los ojos, ¿Cuándo se iba a callar esa tortuga? Como si le importara en establecer conversación alguna con ese engendro, cosa en la que el otro seguía empeñado en hacer. No obstante, lo que dijo lo trajo a la realidad.

_Sin poderes…_

Sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez su aburrimiento no le duraría mucho después de todo. Se preguntaba si…

...

* * *

Por tercera vez, si mal lo recordaba, abrió sus ojos.

Admitía que se sentía levemente mejor. ¿Qué tantos medicamentos le habían administrado? Por su pantalla de signos, notó que se veía estable. Con alegría se dio cuenta que podía mover sus dedos, ¡Nunca pensó que una actividad tan simple le traería tan felicidad! Apretaba y cerraba sus puños, sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

Tenía muchas preguntas sin responder. No sabía ni si quiera que día era. Aseguraba un milagro que se acordara de su nombre todavía. Respiró e inhaló fuertemente, ya no le dolía el pecho por respirar, eso era un alivio. Se preguntó internamente cuanto tiempo estaría postrada en aquella cama, por todas las diosas que apenas y sentía las piernas. ¿Dónde estaba Dr. Mario cuando se necesitaba?

Suspiró lo más quedo posible. No quería volver a forzarse de más. No ahora que no tenía poderes.

Sin poderes.

Cruda realidad.

Maldita cruda realidad.

Bien, no aguantaría un segundo más en cama.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentó remover sus hombros hasta apoyar ligeramente sus codos en el colchón. Pasaron severos minutos hasta que lo logró, y así hacer el esfuerzo con sus brazos para levantar su adolorido torso. Por Din que hasta sentía como si una costilla se le hubiera roto, pero no lo podía comprobar aún. Recorrió un poco su cadera para que esta resistiera el peso de su tronco. Minutos de esfuerzo y ligeros quejidos provenientes de la princesa con el esfuerzo de moverse, solo se detuvo en lo que comprobaba que ponía mantenerse en equilibrio, y no irse para atrás en el intento.

¡Estaba sentada por las Benditas Diosas! No pudo reprimir aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, hasta que le dolió justo dónde creía tener la costilla rota, haciendo un gesto de evidente daño. Le día al moverse, pero no al respirar… que raro. No supo si había tomado la mejor de las ideas. Le daba igual, lo que quería era poder dormir fuera de la enfermería. Si seguía así, bautizarían un cuarto con su nombre en una placa. Bonito regalo.

Talló levemente sus cansados ojos azules, que visiblemente parecía al de una persona sin vida. Quizás físicamente así se sentía. No fue que escuchó la puerta abrir, que volvió a abrir sus perlas apagadas.

Al doctor casi le da un ataque de nervios.

—¡No sea imprudente princesa Zelda! Vuelva a dormir— corrió hacía ella, asegurando que no se fuera a caer para ninguno de los lados.

—E-Estoy bien— contestó calmada, haciendo el vano intento de sonrisa. El doctor no parecía hacerle mucho caso.

—Aún necesitas mucho reposo. Estarás por buen tiempo aquí, y más si intentas levantarte en estos momentos. —Esa no era una de las mejores noticias que podían darle. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Cómo están… lo demás? — inquirió casi en susurro, cambiándole el tema al médico. Este no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada cansada. La princesa se imaginó el duro trabajo que le debieron dar al pobre de bata blanca. Este no hizo más que exhalar casado aire por la nariz.

—Bien. Link y Mario parecen estarse recuperando de forma satisfactoria.

—E-Es… bueno escuchar e-eso—concedió la joven, mirando hacia algún punto entre las sábanas. Parpadeo con cansancio— ¿Peach c-cómo está?

—Mejorando, pero aun no despierta del todo. Ha estado balbuceando algunas cosas, pero nada que yo pueda entender— habló el de bata blanca, haciendo anotaciones en una hoja. La princesa lo observaba curiosa, en lo que el doctor le dirigía la mirada de nuevo. —¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo se sentía? Buena pregunta… se sentía como basura, como si fuera un desecho del que nadie se ocuparía. ¿De qué les serviría una princesa sin poderes mágicos? Esta mansión solo es para peleadores y, en cierta manera, ella ya no era uno.

—He estado mejor— aclara con una sonrisa fingida, que al parecer el doctor creyó verdadera. El prosiguió anotando en sus hojas médicas, o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Con dolor físico, volteó hacia dónde estaba la rubia. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados, en la misma posición en la que la encontró la primera vez. Inconsciente apretó las sábanas, y los ojos comenzaron a aguársele. Aun así no dejó escapar ninguna gota.

Lo mejor era olvidar su sufrir por un rato, recién acababa de levantarse, debería celebrar un acontecimiento como ese. Bueno, dudo bastante el hecho de que volvería a despertar. Teóricamente debería estar feliz por estar viva.

—Me tengo que retirar, princesa. Iré a revisar a sus compañeros en la habitación de continua—habló la versión doctor de Mario, llamando la atención de la joven, en lo que este guardaba su pluma. Ya en la puerta, este la miró, con una sonrisa—Me alegro de que haya despertado.

La soberana sonrió, dejándola él otra vez como despertó: sola. Sus facciones se tornaron tristes. Ahora más que nunca, no quería estar sola. Sin embargo, sentía que eso era lo que se merecía. Tal vez por no haber sido buena en nada de lo que ha hecho en la mansión, en su propia vida, quizás. Ya no sabía nada, en realidad. Su cabeza empezaba a doler, y no precisamente por el golpe. Suspiró entrecortadamente, recordando como la costilla le dolía en exceso. Se olvido completamente de preguntarle a Dr.

No lo había notado hasta mirar por la ventana, pero apareció una figura de espaldas hacía ella, haciendo bastante presencia y con ropas oscuras. Su capa le caía por los hombros. La respiración se le cortó.

Era Ganondorf.

Sus ojos reflejaron el horror hacia su persona, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Usualmente, ella no le tendría miedo a aquel que siempre quiso apoderarse de su sabiduría, de su Trifuerza. Era lo único que le quedaba en este momento, lo sabía porque eso tres triángulos sagrados seguían en el dorso de su mano derecha. Aun así, el hecho de no tener nada con que defenderse por el momento si le causaba un considerable pavor hacia el gerudo. Si planeaba atacarla, o atacarlos, él tendría la total ventaja en la situación. Sentía como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

Pudo ver como este giraba su rostro hacía su habitación. La falta de oxígeno casi la hizo ver en cámara lenta. No le importo el dolor en ese momento, volviendo como rayo a acostarse en dónde residía. Su espalda le fue un suplicio al dejarse caer de esa manera, ahogó un grito. Fingió estar dormida, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos este seguía en la misma posición, como si nunca se hubiera girado. Si no fuera poco con lo que acababa de pasar, otra persona se le unió al gerudo: El Rey Koopa. De nuevo hizo como estar dormida, entrecerrando un ojo para tener visión. Hubo un momento es que pensó que la tortuga la estaba mirando, pero luego retiro sus ojos de de ella. La oscuridad de la habitación le hizo un grandísimo favor al no dejar ver demasiado y que no la descubrieran. Ni si quiera se percató de cuando empezó a sudar.

A juzgar por la indiferencia del mayor, se notaba harto por la presencia de la tortuga. Entonces, si no vino a hacerles nada, ¿Qué hacía en ese pasillo? Tal vez regocijarse con el hecho de saber que sus más grandes enemigos estaban casi en estado de coma. Su duda se desvaneció al notar como el de la capa se movía hacia el área restringida de su visión. Al parecer su acompañante le pregunto hacía dónde se dirigía, y a final de cuentas terminó acompañándolo. Pasaron algunos minutos para que decidiera si era lo correcto volver a levantarse. A fin de cuentas hizo el esfuerzo para tomar su antigua posición, doliendo otra vez la costilla. Suspiró con alivio, los otros dos ya se habían ido. Suponía que entraron a la habitación de Mario y Link, aunque no lo pudo confirmar del todo. Sintió su respiración normalizarse.

Su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, avisándole que le hacía falta algo que digerir. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía más delgada, retiró un poco las sábanas para confirmarlo. También sus brazos lucían algo pálidos. Quien sabe que tantas cosas habían cambiado en ella en la ausencia de su estado consiente. A lo mejor al verse en un espejo ni ella misma se reconocería.

No fue hasta que una luz en su rostro la distrajo, haciendo que sus ojos buscaran refugio al cambio tan brusco. Cuando volteó a la fuente, fue como si el corazón le hubiera dejado de latir. La figura en la puerta la miraba con esos ojos ámbar, junto con el acompañante. Como ella, estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera despierta, al menos refiriendo al de caparazón. Sus manos buscaron refugio al estrujar las sábanas, en lo que sus perlas azules los miraban con cierto temor.

Se adentraron al lugar, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos. Transcurrieron algunos segundos sin que nadie dijera algo.

—Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma, princesa—la voz de Bowser la sacó de la barrera que su mente creo, derribándola cual cristal frágil. Su rostro se conservaba impasible, aunque sus ojos mostraran lo contrario. ¡Maldita sea, era una princesa! Debía mostrar su fortaleza ante aquellos hombres. Obvio decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Sus músculos se tensaron al ver como Bowser se dirigía a su compañera de melena rubia. Apretó sus labios en señal de nerviosismo. A pesar de todo, quería decirle que si se atrevía a hacerle algo, se las vería con ella. Sonaba casi a una película donde ella podía ser la heroína, presa de los villanos de la trama. En este caso, era más que evidente que la heroína estaba en total desventaja ante ellos, empezando no solamente por el estado físico, sino porque aquella ya no tenía con que defenderse.

Estaba totalmente desprotegida.

Sin nada más que decir, bajó su mirada, impotente debajo de aquella tela que parecía ser su única defensa propia. ¿Dónde quedó toda su autosuficiencia?

—No venimos a hacerte daño— la grave voz hizo que elevara su rostro, algo sorprendida por sus palabras. Estaba cruzado de brazos, casi clavándole la mirada. Estaba pálida, desaliñada, ojeras pronunciadas. Una imagen que nunca se imaginó presenciar.

Aun así no le tomó demasiada atención, centró la atención en su compañero, quien empeñado le decía que fueran a la habitación de las princesas. Sorpresa se llevaron al ver que una de ellas estaba consciente. ¿Qué tal si aprovechaban y le hacían un par de preguntas?

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo posaba la suya, el gran Koopa solo estaba ensimismado en mirar a la ausente rubia. Solo hacía eso, observarla.

—¿Qué sucedió para que terminara así? — El gerudo preguntó a la joven, viendo como ella dirigía sus azulinos ojos en él. Se le hizo bastante extraño ese hecho.

Tenía buen rato en silencio, hasta que desvió su rostro de él.

Suponía que debía contarle… solo lo necesario.

...

...

...

* * *

En verdad lamento la tardanza. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n_nU

De paso, aviso que no había podido actualizar constante, debido a un dolor que recién me empezó. Se llama vértigo. Me he sentido fatal, ¡Pero aquí me tienen sin falta! (Después de medio año…) Investigue sobre ello, y me recomendaron no sobre-esforzar mucho mi visión. Quiere decir cero computador por un tiempecito. Ni si quiera voy a poder leer un libro…

Agradezco con mucho amor a mis fieles lectores:

**Seiichi Ryota-kun **

**Lucina Lowell**

**JohnUzumaki90**

**Sugar5Star**

**Sekmeth Dei**

**Lectorr**

**Ayane Fenrir**

**Kuroki-Neko96 **

**Mr-Roki9100**

**Princces-Zelda**

**Elizabeth-Abadeer (Eli)**

¡Son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo!

Una colosal disculpa a **Seiichi Ryota-kun** por no mencionarlo en mis lectores anteriores. I'm a moron, seriously. My apologizes! Hug and kisses.

Un agradecimiento enorme a **JohnUzumaki90** por darme la idea de Bowser y Ganondorf. ¡El capítulo va para ti! Ojalá y haya sido de agrado

Y otra disculpa a **Mr-Roki9100.** Por alguna razón que desconozco, si escribo tu nombre con el página me lo borra. Lo único que pude hacer es escribirlo con un guión (-). ¡Lo siento! ;.;

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Cualquier error son libres de dejar un comentario acerca de ello.

¡Se agradecen reviews!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

**_Lunes 27 de Enero del 2014_**


End file.
